


Last of the Belmonts

by LumiOlivier



Series: Last of the Belmonts [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Found Family, Loss of Parent(s), Mentions of Rape, an alternate season 3, but they're far and few in between, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 68,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier
Summary: Eden had lost her mother.  The only family she thought she'd ever have.  Her father couldn't be farther at the bottom of the barrel in her eyes.  Her mother would be the only one who would accept her dhampir nature.  That is until she finally starts to explore the other half of her blood, her vampiric half, courtesy of a certain girl gang of full-blooded vampires.  However, despite that, she's still half human.  Which half will rule her head and her heart?
Series: Last of the Belmonts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Braila

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends. In case we’ve never met, my name is Lumi and for however long this story goes on for, it’s going to be you and me every Monday. Unless you stop reading. And that would make me sad. Please don’t go. I love you.
> 
> All that aside, though, this story is going to be dealing with some mature themes. Also, TRIGGER WARNING: Throughout the story, there will be light mentions of rape, graphic depictions of blood and gore…It is Castlevania. If it doesn’t get a little bloody from time to time, we’re in the wrong place. But I really do hope you stick around here. I love this story so much already and it’s only the first chapter…Although, I do have five more after this already written, so…There’s that. Enjoy!

I need to find him. I don’t know where to even start, but all I know is that I need to find him. My mother always told me that if something were to happen to her, I needed to find him. Unfortunately, she never told me who him was. Although, I did have somewhat of an idea. Find the other half of myself. Find who made me the way I was. Or find my real family. Wherever he may be. Right now, I just wanted to find a drink.

As I sit under this bridge near the outskirts of Braila, I wanted a drink so damn bad that I could hardly see straight. It wasn’t often that I got my cravings like this. I tried suppressing the other half as much as I could, but sometimes, I needed to satisfy that other half. Granted, I didn’t like it, but it still needed to be done. Maybe I could get lucky and find a stray cat to drain dry, but the night hordes had done a number here. Or maybe it was all the other vampires who decided to attack Braila.

I try to stay out of vampire politics as much as possible. Rumors had gone around about Dracula and his forces, but I never really saw much for concrete evidence until Braila. I figured that if there were vampires here, he would be, too. However, that wasn’t the case. Instead, I come up emptyhanded and with the worst fucking craving for blood I’ve ever had. I’m so…Thirsty. God knows there were plenty of corpses on the ground I could feed on, but I wanted something warm. And I was no scavenger. 

“Well, well…” a soft, seductive voice broke the quiet under my bridge. Her blood red eyes pierced into my very being, “What have we here? Yet another pathetic little human. Looks like we missed one in the raid.”

“Maybe I’m just good at hiding,” I felt for my dagger in my belt. Mother may have had to raise me on her own, but that doesn’t mean she raised an idiot. I knew who I could and couldn’t trust in this world.

“Ugh…” the woman gagged, “You smell awful. Like tainted human blood. But still…You also don’t smell…Right. For a human.”

She grabbed me by the wrist, giving it a little scratch. Immediately, she got the results of what she was looking for. My teeth showed themselves, “Ow!”

“I stand corrected,” she gasped, “You’re not just a pathetic little human, are you?”

“Only half of me is,” I nursed my sudden scratches.

“You’re a halfling?” her blood red eyes only grew bigger.

“Dhampir,” I corrected her, “Yes.”

“Really now…” her long, pale fingers caressed my cheek, “And who would leave such a precious little thing like you out here?”

“Not two seconds ago,” I reminded her, “I was a pathetic little human.”

“Times change, my dear,” she continued to look me over. I’m not sure if she was sizing me up for a meal or not. I didn’t think vampires drank other vampires. She seemed much more…I don’t know. Dignified. Like vampire blood was beneath her.

“I’m just passing through,” I showed her my hands, “Please. All I ask is that you let me pass.”

“Who do you serve?” she jumped down my throat.

“No one, really,” I assured, “I’m merely a drifter. Nothing more. No master.”

“Hmmm…” she looked me over once more, “What’s your name, little dhampir?”

“Eden,” I introduced myself, “Why?”

“Eden,” she repeated, “I like it. A touch ironic, though, isn’t it? Considering what you are. Why don’t you come with us for a while? I’d love to talk some more.”

“Where are you going?” I’m not saying I trust her, but she might know where he could be.

“My palace in Styria,” she extended her hand to me, “I can offer you a place to sleep and warm blood to drink. You look like you could use both.”

“Styria?” I thought it over. That was a hell of a trek from Braila. But I could smell it. She brought provisions. And if she’s headed toward her palace, a bed to sleep in would be nice. How long has it been since I last slept in a real bed? According to my back, it’s been a while, “What’s your name?”

“You may call me Carmilla,” she gave me a little bow, “Now that we’re well acquainted, does that mean you’re joining me for Styria?”

“I can’t exactly stay in Braila,” I gestured to the smoldering remains of the city, “I’ll go.”

“Then,” Carmilla smiled with a glint in her eye, “Let me show you to your new home, dear Eden.”

I wasn’t sure if I was betraying my human half or enabling my vampire half. Was I turning my back on any sense of normalcy or feeding that monster that lurked deep within me? I wasn’t even sure anymore. Please, Mother. Forgive me, “Ok.”

“Tell me, Eden,” Carmilla and I started down the road with her forces behind us. Although, one of them smelled odd. Compared to the others. I smell magic, “What brought you to Braila?”

“Well,” I let out a heavy, heartfelt sigh, “I lost my mother a few months back. I’ve been on my own ever since. And I just…Ended up here.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your mother,” she took my hand, “What did she die from?”

“She got really sick,” I forced back the memories of her frail, fragile body laying in her bed, “Her body couldn’t take it.”

“Was she where your vampire half comes from?” Carmilla asked.

I shook my head, “My father, if that’s what you want to call him. He was a vampire.”

“No love loss there, I assume?” she wondered.

“I’m out looking for him,” I confessed, “Mother was living in her home village when it was raided by a vampire clan. My father raped my mother and she had me nine months later. It’s been her and me ever since. It was until a few months ago. Now, it’s just me, I suppose. So, to answer your question, no. There isn’t.”

“Do you remember what his name is?” Carmilla listened closely, just as curious about the monster as I was.

“Yes,” I swallowed the lump in my throat. Mother always told me to never show weakness in front of my other kind. A vampire can feed off that sort of thing, “His name was Godbrand. And if I ever meet the cock wart in person, I will deliver unto him a slow, painful, and torturous death. For what he did to my mother. For abandoning us. For cursing me like this. He deserves to suffer, Carmilla. And who better to make him suffer than the product of his disgusting act?”

“My, my,” she gushed, “Aren’t we just the powder keg of anger and emotion. And over Godbrand of all people!”

“You know my father?” I perked up. Carmilla may be more useful than that promised drink.

“I knew him,” Carmilla put a hand to my shoulder, “I’m so sorry to tell you this, darling, but Godbrand is dead. He has been for a while now. It looks like your vengeance quest is over.”

My heart sunk to my feet. I ran off behind a rock to violently throw up. I’m glad the son of a bitch is dead, but someone else had his blood on their hands. Someone stole my kill, “Do you know how he died?”

“At the hands of a forgemaster,” she told me, “I, myself, may have had a hand in it. I did throw him down the stairs. He had intentions of sleeping with me that night, but I had other plans. Not to mention, some dignity.”

“The forgemaster took my kill,” I growled, settling myself in the next breath, “But I’m glad he’s dead. May my mother’s eternal paradise be his never-ending hell.”

“Godbrand was a pig,” Carmilla gagged, “I wouldn’t touch him with a ten-foot stick. The wood doesn’t deserve that.”

“Tell that to my mother.”

“I like you, Eden,” she took my hand back, “I have a feeling that you and I are going to be good friends.”

“I like you, too, Carmilla.”

“Because you don’t know any better,” a voice from the back mumbled under his breath. I don’t think he took our acute senses into consideration. How unfortunate for him.

“Excuse me?” Carmilla’s head whipped around, “Did my little pet say something?”

“No…” he cowered.

“Does it need a muzzle?” she snarled.

“No…”

“Good,” Carmilla brushed him off, “Ignore him. He was stupid enough to betray our king for little, old me. And even stupider for falling for the simplest of tricks. Bless his heart, though, he tries his best.”

“Is he…” I glanced over my shoulder, trying to get a better look at him. To no avail, “Is he a vampire, too?”

“Oh, heavens no,” she laughed to herself, “He couldn’t be so lucky. He’s human. Completely, one hundred percent, pathetic human. Not quite like us. But we do need him. He is a forgemaster.”

“A forge…?!”

“Not _that_ forgemaster, Eden,” Carmilla settled me, “The forgemaster that killed Godbrand couldn’t be fooled so easily. Although, I must admit. Toying with the one we have on a leash is a great bit of fun. But he loses his appeal when he loses his fight, so play with him sparingly. We wouldn’t want to go and give him hope now, would we?”

“I guess not,” I assumed.

“Very good.” Wow. What a heartless bitch. Then again, I didn’t know much about her. Maybe there’s a reason why she had this forgemaster on a leash. Maybe he was just as bad as Godbrand. But I couldn’t help but wonder more about him. He’s a forgemaster. Why doesn’t he just stake one of the vampires here and turn them into his slave? What has him so beaten down? There was more to the story and I needed to know. 

“Why do you keep him?” I asked.

“He’s fun to play with,” Carmilla reiterated, “And he’s my pet now. A piece of advice, Eden. When you’re planning something on a large scale like usurping Dracula’s throne, it never hurts to have a forgemaster in your pocket.”

“Did you ever meet him?” I followed her closely, “Dracula?”

“I held a place in his court for a while,” she nodded, “But when I realized he was merely taking us all along for the ride of a drawn out suicide mission, I figured he was no longer in a position to lead our kind. Just a sad old man that didn’t have the balls to turn a human woman. I’m assuming you heard about the burning at Targoviste, yes?”

“Of course,” I remembered hearing all about them when I was younger. It broke my heart when I heard the news. Mother told me that I was inconsolable. And rightfully so. The poor woman had done nothing wrong. 

“And all because they burned Dracula’s wife at the stake,” Carmilla went on, “He figured he had to drag the rest of us with him. It seems unfair, don’t you think?”

“He was heartbroken,” I assumed, “But yes. It’s a little unfair.”

“And since someone was too busy pouting like a child,” she decided, “Someone competent needs to run things. And since the world has had plenty of sad old men ruining everything, I thought to myself, why not me? Dracula’s dead and the other clans are scrambled. I’m sure that a woman would be more than competent and much more rational than a violent child throwing a tantrum. Wouldn’t you agree?”

As scary as she was, Carmilla made a point. And if we’re being honest, the thought of it did make my heart skip a beat, “Absolutely.”

“That’s wonderful to hear,” Carmilla smiled, “Now, to you, my dear, darling Eden. Would care to see your new home?”

“Yes, please.”

Godbrand was dead. And I couldn’t be happier. I wasn’t quite sure what Carmilla was all about, but the thought of controlling those very vampires that cursed me while I lay sleeping in the womb made me all giddy. I could turn them against each other. I could make them wipe out their own kind. It’d be efficient. I wouldn’t have to get my hands dirty. I’m sure that would do my ancestors proud. Are you watching, Mother? And all of those who came before her? I’m going to do it. I’m going to wipe every last goddamn vampire off the face of this earth. With the exception of a few. 

I really did like Carmilla. What I saw anyway. She was a vampire with ambition and I could appreciate that kind of drive. Especially with the intention of overthrowing someone like Dracula. By the looks of things, she may get exactly what she wants. Although, with the comment from behind us, I’m curious about her methods. Maybe I should get to know the forgemaster a little more. Maybe he could point me in the direction of the forgemaster who killed Godbrand. Just when I think my search was over, I meet Carmilla. It may not be over after all. Maybe it’s just beginning. 


	2. Styria

That…Was…Fucking…Excruciating. A whole month of being on my feet every day for hours. For what? To end up in Styria? Carmilla’s palace better be worth it. Because I was beyond thirsty, sore all over the place, and in need of a good, long nap. We lost most of our horses and avoided other hunters to the best of our ability for the last goddamn month. I’m just glad we made it this far with our lives. The sooner we could get to Carmilla’s palace, the better.

“Carmilla…” I tried not to whine. She’s been through it just as much as I have, “My feet hurt.”

“I know, sweetling,” Carmilla put an arm around me, “I know. I do have some good news.”

“What?” I leaned onto her for support or I was going to tip over.

“Do you see that glittering palace up ahead?” she pointed into the distance.

“Yes,” I could hardly stand, let alone keep walking. At least that palace was close.

“That palace,” Carmilla smiled, “is your new home, Eden. Welcome to Styria.”

“Thank God,” I sighed out, “I don’t know if I can make it much further.”

“Work through the pain, darling,” she insisted, “If I could put up with the last month of sheer fucking hell we’ve been through, you can make it the final mile it’ll take to get from here to the palace. Can you do that for me?”

“Ok,” I pulled myself together. How Carmilla has kept her composure for the last month astounds me. There were times where I thought she was going to kill the forgemaster. I’d be lying if I said his blood didn’t smell fucking fantastic, but I made my mother a promise. When I do have the craving for blood, I don’t attack other humans. Animals are fine, but another human…That life is sacred. Then, we finally made it. We stood at the front gate of Carmilla’s palace. Looks like we had a welcoming committee, too.

“Welcome home, Carmilla,” an impish woman greeted us.

“About fucking time,” Carmilla sighed out, “That was utter hell.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“You’ve brought humans with you, Carmilla?” the giant spoke.

“Not one,” the smaller one looked me over, “But two?”

“Could I drink the little one dry?” the giant asked, ready to sink her fangs into my throat, “It’s been a while since I had a good drink. And this one smells like a virgin.”

“Excuse me?” I jumped on the defensive, “What was that?”

“Calm yourself, Striga,” Carmilla wrapped her arms lovingly around me, “She’s not just a human. This is Eden, a dhampir I picked up in Braila. Please forgive Striga, dear. Sometimes, her eyes are bigger than her stomach.”

“She’s a half…”

“Dhampir,” Carmilla cut her off, “And her manners aren’t exactly always civilized. Yes. She’s a dhampir. She also needs a drink and something warmer to put on. And I need a bath…A long one. Go on, Eden. I’m sure you’re thirsty and cold and other ways your human half betrays you.”

“Thank you, Carmilla,” I bowed to her in gratitude.

“No need for that, darling,” she brushed me off, “I’m happy to have you. As are your new vampire sisters. At least they’ll learn to love you anyway. Speaking of, we seem to be short one. Where’s Morana?”

“She’s asleep,” Striga told her, “Morana had a hard morning yesterday, so I let her sleep in.”

“Poor thing,” Carmilla empathized, “Go on, Eden. I’m sure Lenore can show you to an empty room and a bathtub.”

“Carmilla,” Lenore looked over the crowd of Carmilla’s army at the forgemaster, “What should we do with that one?”

“I don’t know,” Carmilla looked at him in disgust, “Throw it in the dungeon, I guess. We’ll keep it there until we need it.”

“I’ll take care of that,” Striga decided, grabbing the chain around his neck.

“And you,” Lenore took my hand, “Come with me.”

“Ok…” It’s strange. I’ve only lived amongst humans my entire life. All of the people in our village had no clue that I was a dhampir and not a full-blooded human. Although, the doctor that delivered me…She knew. And she adored me, despite the fact. But now…I’d finally get to see what my other half was like. The other half that I despised for so long. Maybe it’s not so bad. Carmilla did say that living here would provide quite the education for me. She promised to show me all the things my mother tried to keep me sheltered from. 

And a life like this? I never ever expected I’d be living in a palace. It’s been so long since I had a roof over my head that I could call home. Despite the lavish furnishings, it felt like home. Or maybe that was the pain in my feet and my legs talking. And that bed…The big, beautiful bed in the middle of my new bedroom…It looked so fucking inviting. Carmilla had a point when she said my human half betrayed me in that respect, but if I didn’t have that human half, I wouldn’t be able to appreciate such a little thing, would I?

“Your name is Eden, correct?” Lenore asked me, sitting down in the overly stuffed armchair in the corner.

“That’s right,” I nodded.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you,” she smiled sweetly. I liked her. She’s a lot less of a hard ass than Carmilla, but soft doesn’t always get one where they need to go, “I’m sure you had a long trip.”

“Exhausting…” I threw myself into the bed, reveling in the comfort of it. 

“Here,” Lenore went over to a small cabinet and got a bottle out of it. 

“I appreciate the sentiment,” I shot her down, “But I’m not really much of a wine type.”

“This isn’t wine,” she assured, pouring a different dark red liquid into a chalice for me, “Drink. You’ll need your strength.”

I took a heavy smell of the glass. Lenore wasn’t lying. This definitely wasn’t wine. It was too thick to be wine. I nearly downed it all in one drink. Granted, it wasn’t warm like I hoped, but it certainly warmed me inside, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lenore put the bottle back, “If you need it, there will always be a bottle of blood in this cabinet. How often do you consume?”

“Once every couple of months,” I thought it over in my head, “I try to go as long as I can without it. And when I do, it’s always from some kind of animal.”

“Never a human?”

“No,” I shook my head.

“In that case,” Lenore put the bottle back where she got it from, “Would you care of some human food?”

“You have that in a place like this?” I wondered.

“We can appreciate the little things,” she admitted, “And there’s something special about biting into a piece of bread fresh from the oven.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” I sighed out, remembering how incredible my mother’s baking was. It’s a shame I’ll never have it again. It’s not like I didn’t know how to do it, but it wouldn’t be the same, “But I’m not really all that hungry. Thank you, though. I’ve never had such hospitality from vampires before.”

“And it’s a shame,” Lenore sat next to me, “We can be quite hospitable when we want to. With the exception of Striga. She’s always ready for a fight, no matter who it is.”

“And she was ready to make me her next meal,” I shuddered, “I don’t see vampires much as the cannibalistic type.”

“Not really,” she confirmed, “But if we have to, we will. Those are the ones that lack a certain moral code, though. Not us. I’m surprised that Striga didn’t smell the vampire blood in your veins. Usually, she’s sharper than that. If you don’t mind me asking, which one of your parents was human?”

“My mother,” I told her, “My father’s name was Godbrand. From what I understand, he’s dead now.”

“And the world is a better place for it,” Lenore shuddered. Suddenly, she realized what she had said, “Oh…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t speak ill of your father in front of you.”

“Why not?” I allowed, “I’d speak ill of him, too. Fucking prick. Did no one have a single nice thing to say about him?”

“No,” she giggled to herself, “You hit the nail on the head. Godbrand was nothing but a pig. If he couldn’t sail in it, eat it, or jam himself in it, he wanted nothing to do with it. Did he know about you?”

“I doubt it,” I sighed out, “When my mother moved to a different village after she found out, I don’t think they kept in touch. I couldn’t blame her for that. If a man defiled me without my permission, I wouldn’t want to see him again either.”

“Why did she move?”

“Because the remains of the village before,” I explained, “had her convinced that she was nothing but the village whore. And she was considered evil for taking a bed with a vampire. And assorted names that followed. That never would’ve happened, if she had her way. But then again, she didn’t get the chance. After that, she moved to Lupu and had me there. Changed her name and everything.”

“Do you know what it was before?” Lenore wondered.

“No,” I bit the inside of my cheek, keeping my family heritage to myself, “If I ever did, I don’t remember.”

“You know, Eden,” she took my hand, “Carmilla sees something special in you. And I’d love to know what that is. I’m glad you’ve found a home here.”

“It’s strange,” I thought it over, “Any vampire I’ve ever met before Carmilla called me a traitor. Any human that finds out I’m a dhampir calls me an abomination. I don’t think I’ve ever really had much of a home before.”

“You’re among your new sisters now,” Lenore promised, “You’ll be safe here.”

“Even though I was here for ten minutes and Striga wanted to drink me dry?”

“Yes,” she laughed, “Striga can be a bit of a brute, but that’s not going to happen again. Especially not after Morana meets you. She’ll make sure Striga stays off you. Why don’t you get some rest? You did have a long journey here. And I’m sure you could use the sleep.”

“Lenore,” Carmilla stood in the doorway, “Could you give us a moment alone please?”

“Of course,” Lenore got up from my bedside, “Good night, Eden.”

“Good night, Lenore,” I liked her. She was sweet.

As Lenore left my new room, Carmilla replaced her at my bedside, “Are you comfortable, Eden?”

“Very,” I nodded, crawling under the blankets.

“Good,” she approved, tucking me in a little better,” I’m trusting Lenore got you everything you needed?”

“I’ll take my long, well-deserved bath in the morning,” I decided, “I’m too tired for it now and I’d rather not fall asleep in the bathtub. The risk of drowning would be too high.”

“But you don’t need to breathe,” Carmilla assumed, “Right?”

“I do,” I clarified, “I don’t have vampire lungs. I still have a human’s bodily functions. I still need to breathe, eat, sleep. My heart still beats, albeit a bit slower than most…normal humans. I do have some vampire things about me, though. My vision is impeccable. My hearing is sharp as a tack. My sense of smell could rival a bloodhound. My speed, strength, and agility are enhanced. Aside from all that, I’m just as human as the next.”

“How tragic,” she winced, “Have you ever considered finding a vampire to completely turn you?”

“No,” I shook my head, “I’ve thought about it, but that human half was a gift from my mother. I can’t turn it away.”

“Alright…” I could see it all over her face. Carmilla wanted to turn me to take away the rest of my pesky human functions that were holding me back. I mean…The immortality would be neat, but after a while, it’d get so lonely. Not to mention, I’ve already watched everyone I love die in front of me. I’d rather not go through that again.

“But thank you, Carmilla,” I laid my head on her shoulder, “For all of this. I didn’t know where I was going to go after I killed my father. Thank you for taking me in like this.”

“You’re welcome,” Carmilla awed, “And if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I won’t.”

“Very good,” she got up from the bed and pulled the blankets over me, “Rest well, child.”

“Good night, Carmilla,” I shut my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. This was my new home now. A palace full of vampires. My forefathers would be so proud…


	3. Roundtable

I know it’s the first time in the last couple months that I’ve been able to sleep in a comfortable bed, but…That was just it. I couldn’t sleep to save my life. My mother knew what would get me to sleep, but I doubt Carmilla had any whiskey here. It’s unfortunate. A little warm whiskey and I’d be out like a candle in the wind. Maybe a little physical activity could do me some good. This was my new home now. I might as well get to know it a little better. It’s not like I was bound to my room in exile. 

I got out of bed and took a left. A part of me kind of wanted to go down to the dungeon and find out what the forgemaster knows. If he knows anything. Perhaps he knew the forgemaster that killed Godbrand. At least I’d have some sort of direction to go from then. Right now, I was merely in Carmilla’s castle. There was no sense in going after Godbrand anymore considering the fact he’s dead. I doubt he was buried anywhere, so there went the thought of a grave to spit on. Don’t get me wrong. Carmilla and the others (with the exception of Striga. And I had yet to meet Morana.) have been wonderful, but I didn’t have much for a purpose. Even though I had a home now, I was still so lost.

Then, voices echoed down the hall. Huh. Interesting. I couldn’t help but be curious. Granted, poking around in a house full of vampires may not be the wisest decision on my part, but I could handle myself if I had to. I took a look in the room, hoping no one would see me. By the looks of things, they were too preoccupied with their conversation. Carmilla and Lenore sat on one side of the table while Striga and, I’m assuming, Morana sat on the other. 

“We can’t keep her, Carmilla,” Striga ordered.

“Of course we can,” Carmilla assured, “Honestly, Striga, I’m surprised with you. I thought that you, of all people, would want to keep her around here.”

“Striga’s right,” Morana took her side, “We can’t afford to take in strays right now, Carmilla. Especially a stray like her. We have a conquest to embark on.”

“You should see her fight, though,” Carmilla gushed, “While we were on our way here, I swear, she took out half the night hordes on our asses. I was so proud.”

“And do you know _why_ she can fight?” Morana pointed out.

“Because she’s still half one of us,” Carmilla defended me. I really should thank her later, “Do you know the kind of raw power a dhampir has? I’m sure she hasn’t even scratched the surface. With a little guidance, I’m sure she’d make a good asset.”

“I think Carmilla has a point,” Lenore added, “Just because she’s half human doesn’t make her any less one of us.”

“Thank you, Lenore,” Carmilla blew her a kiss, “I appreciate the solidarity.”

“It’s not necessarily solidarity with you, Carmilla,” Lenore explained, “I spoke with her, too. I like her.”

“You like everyone, Lenore,” Striga rolled her eyes, “That’s why you’re the diplomat of the group.”

“You do realize she could kill us without batting an eye, right?” Morana defended, “And you’re letting her sleep here?”

“She wouldn’t dare,” Carmilla assured, “I think she’s loyal.”

“She’s so sweet,” Lenore pointed out, “Jaded, sure, but she also has a strangely pure heart for a dhampir.”

“And she has quite the head on her shoulders,” Carmilla argued, “If she is how you say she is, Striga, then wouldn’t it be a fan-fucking-tastic idea to keep someone like that close to us? Besides, I don’t think she even knows what that other half means. Her vampire half, yes. That’s simple cut and dry things. She knows enough about Godbrand to loathe him.”

“She’s Godbrand’s daughter?” Morana gagged, “How in the ever-loving fuck did you stumble on _that_?”

“I already told you,” Carmilla reiterated, “I found her on the outskirts of Braila. Poor, lost, little kitten. She just needed a home. And that’s exactly what we’re going to give her.”

“You already have a pet, Carmilla,” Morana scolded her, “Are you sure it’s a good idea to keep another one?”

“But see,” Carmilla pouted, “I actually like this one. I don’t want to throw her in the fucking river and hold her down until the bubbles stop. I’m telling you, Morana. She’s more of an asset than a liability.”

“Carmilla’s right,” Lenore agreed, “Eden’s going to side with us in the end, regardless of her human lineage. It’d be under obligation, if not anything else. We’ve done nothing but be good to her. Guilt would take over and do the work for us. It’s simple quid pro quo.”

“You know, Lenore,” Morana leaned over the table, “Sometimes, I think you may be the most wicked out of all of us.”

“That’s not wickedness,” Lenore defended, taking a sip from her wine glass. I have a feeling that’s not wine, though, “That’s truth. It’s just as cut and dry as it sounds. I give, they give. Compromise. It’s easy negotiation.”

Did my lineage really show that much? I was kind of hoping I’d be able to keep that under wraps, but Striga’s nose is too sharp for her own good. I’ll be able to manage, though. However, I have a feeling that I’m not supposed to be hearing any of this. It’s still nice to know I have some of them on my side, though. Maybe I should go back to bed and try to sleep this off. Once I crawled back into bed, I still stared up at the ceiling with no chance in falling asleep. 

My trip down the hall wasn’t entirely fruitless, though. It got me thinking. Maybe if my lineage has them so nervous, I should find my last living relative. According to my mother, if I found him before I found Godbrand, taking him out would be a piece of cake. Maybe if I find him now, I can have him get Striga and Morana off my ass. It’s a shame, though. Because I really liked you, too, Carmilla. And Lenore was right. They’ve both been good to me. It’d be a shitty thing to do by betraying them. Or hell, even leaving the safety of the castle. But the world was clearer. I needed to find him. 

I understand that half of me happens to be a vampire. That wasn’t something I could control. The circumstances of my birth weren’t exactly ideal, but I’m sure that power my father cursed me with could come in handy. And I have no doubt in my mind that Carmilla wants to use that power. Mostly because a dhampir isn’t something that comes along every day. Especially one like me. Should I leave now and spare them the trouble of dealing with me? Or to keep myself alive? I just needed a drink to settle my nerves. I’m overthinking. Mother always said that was a personality flaw of mine. I grabbed a cloak out of the closet and wrapped myself in it. Just one drink. One drink and I’d be on the straight and narrow again.

“Eden?” Shit. I thought I could get out of here undetected. She didn’t need to worry about me.

“Carmilla…” Relax, Eden. You’re fine. You didn’t hear their meeting. Everything is fine.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Carmilla asked, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were going somewhere.”

“I was having a hard time sleeping,” I confessed.

“Is everything alright?” she worried, “Was there something wrong? Were you thirsty again?”

“Everything’s fine,” I settled her, “Everything’s been great. I just thought I’d take a walk. I’ll be back in a little while.”

“Alright,” Carmilla let me go, “Be careful. I’m sure the night hordes are out in full force by now. And even worse, I’m sure hunters are going to come for your head.”

“I can hide my teeth,” I took her hand, “They only come out when I feel pain. And you’ve seen me fight. If anyone, hunter or night creature, comes after me, they’ll regret it.”

“I’m sure they will,” she pulled me to her chest, “Please, Eden. Be careful. I’d hate for something to happen to you. In fact…Why don’t you come with me?”

“Where are we going?” I wondered, following closely behind.

“Just down here,” Carmilla opened a door hidden behind an old painting into what appeared to be an empty room. At first. But then, I got a better look. Shards of glass floated around the room, “Do you know what this is, Eden?”

“Pretend like I don’t,” I stared in awe of the beautiful things magic could do.

“It’s called a distance mirror,” she explained, “It can take you anywhere your heart desires. And it can tell exactly where your heart desires.”

With a wave of her hand, the mirror assembled itself. Oddly enough, it knew exactly where I wanted to go. And by the looks of it, that was some little tavern. I wasn’t quite sure where it was, but the mirror knew what would make me feel better, “That’s fucking wicked.”

“Really, Eden?” Carmilla gave me a look, “Some dirty, rundown pub?”

“What can I say?” I shrugged, “The wine here is fine, but I could stand a little something stronger. I promise I won’t be gone long.”

“Fine,” she nudged me along, “When the mirror shatters on the other side, be sure to keep the shard on you, so you don’t have to make the trip back here on foot.”

“I will,” I stepped through the mirror and waved goodbye to Carmilla back at the castle. Just as she said, the mirror shattered behind me and I picked up the shard from the dirt. Now, where the hell did you take me? I know I wanted a drink, but you took me to some strange tavern out in the middle of nowhere? You’re a curious thing, distance mirror. Once I got a good look around, I found a direction post and a couple signs hanging by a thread on it.

Targoviste was ten kilometers east…Or likely what’s left of Targoviste. I have no doubt it didn’t look much different from Braila. One day, I’m sure they’ll be able to rebuild. However, today would not be that day. And I was still thirsty. Before I went inside, I managed to catch a few rabbits out of the corner of my eye. The blood I had at the palace definitely soothed my soul…or what I had instead of a soul…But there’s just something special about sticking to what I know. And I’m sure a full stomach would be a good idea before I went in for a drink. 

They were quick, but not quick enough. Just in case someone was to see something they weren’t supposed to, I took the rabbits into the woods and hid, getting a good bite into their necks. Mmm…I may hate my vampire half, but dammit, it has its perks sometimes. The warm blood found its way into my belly and soon enough, anything fermented would do the same. I wasn’t completely barbaric about how I fed. Under a nice oak tree, I dug a hole and buried the remains of the rabbits that sustained me another day. Rest well, little friends. You’ve served me well. Thank you.

And now, that drink I traveled all this way for. I walked into the quiet, cozy tavern and took a seat at the bar. Not too many people in here this time of night. Then again, it had gotten pretty late. Only one other sat at the other end of the bar. A large man I had never seen before. It wasn’t often I came out toward Targoviste, so that’s understandable. The bartender figured he had a shot with me, though. Not a chance. Not tonight.

“Well, well,” he sauntered over to me, “What have we here?”

“A girl in need of a drink,” I shot him down.

“And what’s a young lady like yourself doing here at this time of night?” the bartender wondered, “Shouldn’t you be at home with your husband and your family? I have no doubt you have at least a couple.”

“No,” I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to keep myself from hitting this guy, “No husband. No babies. No fucking way.”

That seemed to catch the attention of the man at the end of the bar in the form of a cheap laugh. I’m glad he’s amused. The bartender straightened up, “My apologies, Miss…What’ll you have? Wine?”

“Ale, if you don’t mind,” I ordered, surprising both the bartender and the other man, “A full tankard.”

“Could I get a refill as well?” the man’s voice caught me by surprise. It rumbled deep in my chest.

“I need some coin from you first,” the bartender got a stein for me before he touched the other man’s empty glass.

“Here,” the man threw a handful of coins onto the bar, “That should cover the next two. And hers.”

“Thank you,” I gave him a nod, catching a glimpse at the crest on his shirt. I knew that crest…That’s…

No…

Can it be that easy?

Is this man…Is he a Belmont?


	4. Forgemaster

A Belmont? I just met a real Belmont? Maybe he’s not a Belmont. My mother told me stories of the Belmont family and the last I heard anything, there was one son left in the Belmont family. The rest were completely wiped out. Something about the church getting nervous and excommunicating the whole lot. I guess they went a little further and burned them all. All but one. And that one may be sitting next to me.

According to the masses, the Belmont family dealt in black magic and brought creatures from Hell to wipe everyone out. But my bedtime stories were a little different. My mother told me that the Belmont family didn’t bring the monsters here. The Belmont family stopped the monsters. They fought to protect this country. Yet the church ran them out. My mother always said that the church used the Belmonts as a scapegoat for the death of Dr. Tepes. It wouldn’t surprise me.

Then again, if this guy really was a Belmont, I bet he’d be hunting someone like me. Better to be safe than sorry. I finished my ale in one quick drink (impressing the shit out of him) and threw some extra coin on the bar. I needed to get out of here before anyone found out what I was. Especially if I happened to be sitting in the tavern with a fucking Belmont! I didn’t make any eye contact with him, so I should be good.

Now, where did I put that shard of the distance mirror? I needed to get back to Carmilla’s castle. My drink took enough of the edge off to where I could finally get to sleep. Even if it was bought for me by a Belmont. Mother did say the Belmonts wouldn’t hurt me, but why take the risk? I threw down the piece of distance mirror and got back to Styria in no time. Right back to the room Carmilla showed me. I walked out of there like nothing happened.

Although, the strength in my legs wasn’t what it used to be. Was that a side effect of the distance mirror? Or was it something else? I knew damn well it wasn’t the ale. I didn’t drink all that much and I wasn’t a fucking lightweight. If I was, I didn’t deserve the family name. I came from a long line of alcoholics, but if anyone knew what they’d been through, they’d understand why. Every single one of them could drink their face off and I was no exception. Even though, Mother always said it wasn’t exactly ladylike to be able to hold my liquor as well as I could. 

When I walked out of the mirror room, my legs immediately gave out and I fell to the floor. Of course, that couldn’t go unnoticed. Carmilla rushed to my side, “Eden? Are you alright, darling?”

“Yes,” I shook it off, “I’m fine. Just tired.”

“That last step from the distance mirror can be a bitch, can’t it?” she jabbed, helping me back to my feet, “Let’s get you back to bed, ok?”

“Ok.” I wasn’t lying to her when I said I was tired. After my night in the pub, I didn’t exactly get to go to sleep. My…other half. It made it difficult for me to sleep at night sometimes. I used to have something that would help with the insomnia that didn’t come in a pint glass, but…I didn’t have my doctor anymore. I’ve left the village and I doubt that I’d be welcomed back with anything but pity. The little orphan girl who lost everyone she cared about. First, her father (because in the village Mother and I called home, they didn’t know I was the product of my mother’s reluctant night with Godbrand. They thought my father was killed by night hordes. In this day and age, it’s a plausible story. From what I understand, he wasn’t killed by night hordes, but by a forgemaster’s hand.). Then, her mother because of her sickness. I couldn’t stand that pity. I didn’t need that. So, the odds of me going back home were slim.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Eden?” Carmilla worried, bringing me back to my bed, “You seem distant.”

“I’m fine,” I nestled down in the blankets, “Thank you, Carmilla. I’m just tired.”

“Alright,” she cradled my cheek in the palm of her hand, “Get some rest, Eden. My dear, sweet Eden…”

“Good night,” I shut my eyes again and finally got the sleep I needed. Although, my brain kept rattling around the possibility that I inadvertently ran into a Belmont tonight. And the last of his kind. Well…I say last of his kind. Here nor there.

When I woke up again, I felt so much better. Granted, I had gotten used to sleeping on the road, under trees, on flat rocks big enough to lay on, soft spots on the ground. But sleeping in a bed again…A foreign concept, but definitely a welcome one. However, it was the middle of the afternoon. I hand no doubt that everyone else in the castle were probably still asleep. It’s a damn good thing vampires are nocturnal. If that’s the case, then maybe now would be a good time to go pay the dungeons a visit. I had a forgemaster to see. I threw on my doublet and made my way toward the dungeons.

Things were quiet on this side of the castle. It did make me curious, though. If I was as big of a sadist as Carmilla, I’d probably have him on regularly scheduled torture. But when we first came here, it was as if she forgot he even existed. When I made it to the dungeons, I saw the forgemaster balled up in his cell, cold, naked and in a truly pitiful state. I knew Carmilla didn’t care much for him and given my other half, I was supposed to be that same sadistic monster. But I knew what kind of hell that whole torture thing could be.

“No!” he scurried to the back of his cell at the mere sound of my footsteps, “Get away from me, monster! I…I can’t take much more…Please…”

“Hi…” I spoke softly, trying not to scare him.

“You…” he looked up at me with his sad, sunken eyes, “You’re Carmilla’s new favorite, aren’t you?”

“How about,” I got down to his level, “you call me Eden instead?”

“I’m amazed you’re letting me talk at all,” he scoffed, “If you were Carmilla, I’m sure you would’ve told me to shut the fuck up by now.”

“But I’m not Carmilla,” I pointed out, “You don’t have to be afraid of me.”

“Aren’t you a vampire, too?” he wondered.

“Only half of me,” I told him.

“What’s your angle?” he kept his guard up, “Playing nice with me for Carmilla? Is this some new form of torture she’s aiming at?”

“No,” I promised, “No torture. No Carmilla. No ulterior motives. Just saying hi.”

“There’s always an angle,” he wasn’t budging. And I couldn’t blame him.

“I’m not Carmilla,” I reiterated, “What’s your name?”

“I get one of those now? I’m not just _it_?”

“Everyone does,” I nodded, “Human, vampire, dhampir. Would you like a sign of my good faith?”

“What’s that?”

“We really shouldn’t be talking through bars for one, should we?” I jumped behind the guard’s post and grabbed the cell key, opening the door to the forgemaster’s cell. I sat across from him on the floor, “There. That’s better.”

To no surprise, he immediately went for my throat, his fingers wrapping tightly around it, “What’s stopping me from killing you right here and making my escape?”

“My…” I struggled for breath. Only half of me was undead. The other half needed to breathe, “My new…Sisters…Upstairs…”

In the next breath, he let me go, “Fair point.”

He hung his head, awaiting some sort of punishment. Instead, I gave him something better than a deserved punishment. I took off my warm doublet and draped it over his shoulders, “I’m sure that’s much better, isn’t it?”

Despite having his guard up, I think I just shattered it entirely. He didn’t know what to think. I wasn’t going to give him any sort of punishment. I could understand why he’d be jumpy around me. Carmilla favored me. I had Lenore on my side now, too. And I’m sure Striga and Morana would do anything Carmilla asked of them. Instead of giving him a harsh and swift punishment, I did something even better. I showed him kindness. 

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, reveling in the warmth I gave him.

“We’ll call it empathy from my human half,” I smiled, “Now, can you tell me your name?”

He looked up at me, still confused, yet absolutely grateful, “Hector. You said your name was Eden, right?”

“That’s right,” I nodded, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Hector.”

“Could I ask you something, Eden?” Hector pulled my doublet around him a little tighter.

“Sure.”

“Why are you here?”

“Because,” I leaned back on my hands, “I wanted someone to talk to and everyone else is asleep.”

“No,” Hector clarified, “ _Here._ In Carmilla’s castle. Are you Carmilla’s new food supply?”

“No,” I shook my head, “I think that would still be considered cannibalism since vampire blood still flows through my veins. I’m sure that’s frowned upon, even for us.”

“You’re really a vampire…?” he looked me over, taking in what he could.

“Half of me is,” I confirmed, “That wasn’t my doing. That’s was my father’s fault. And that’s a loose name for him.”

“What would you normally call him?” Hector wondered.

“Asshole, normally,” I admitted, “Or if I didn’t have it in me to come up with a colorful insult, Godbrand worked, too.”

“Godbrand was your father?” he gasped, his eyes growing wide.

“You knew him?”

“Unfortunately.”

I did come down here for answers, “And you’re a forgemaster, right?”

“That’s right,” Hector backed off a little. I think I still make him nervous. 

“And that’s why Carmilla keeps you around,” I crossed my fingers, bracing myself for his answer to my question, hoping he’d say yes, “Do you know anything about the forgemaster that killed him?”

“He was the other forgemaster in Dracula’s court aside from myself,” he confessed, setting my heart all aflutter. Maybe Hector does trust me, “Much like Godbrand was a general in Dracula’s court.”

“Look at him,” I praised, my voice drenched in sarcasm, “Dear old Dad had a spot in Dracula’s court. Someone had friends in high places.”

“Godbrand was insufferable,” Hector scoffed.

“That seems to be the popular opinion,” I agreed, “You know, I like you Hector. Do you think I could trust you?”

“Why?” he sat up a little more, “Are you considering betraying Carmilla?”

“No,” I shut that down before it could turn into something, “Hell no. I know better than that. But the others…They’re…”

“Suspicious?”

“Paranoid,” I went on, “But that’s a reason we could discuss at a later time. I just need to know that there’s not only a vampire around here that I can trust, but a human as well.”

“I wouldn’t trust Carmilla as far as I could throw her,” Hector admitted, “But I could see why you would.”

“What about you, Hector?” I asked, standing on my feet again, “Could I trust you?”

“Only if I could trust you,” he stipulated. Clever little forgemaster, isn’t he?

“You can,” I took his hand. Those hands were what brought the night hordes to Wallachia, not the Belmont family. It’s incredible. I untied my doublet from around his neck and wrapped myself in it, “Could we do this again sometime, Hector?”

“Yes,” Hector nodded, “I think so.”

“Until later then,” I left his cell and locked it behind me, “I’m sure you understand why I can’t let you out.”

“I do,” he sent me off, “I suggest leaving before someone wakes up and comes down here for me.”

“Hector,” I took his hand one last time, “You don’t deserve this.”

Hector stared blankly at me, not sure what my angle was for showing him such kindness. It’s like I told him before. I had no angle. I just needed to kill some time before the others woke up. I’ve seen Carmilla when someone wakes her up. It’s not a pretty sight. Given my current position in this castle (even though I’m her new favorite), something tells me she’d have my head on a spike outside. However, maybe I did have an angle for being so nice to Hector. 

It wouldn’t be such a terrible idea for someone like me to have a forgemaster in my pocket, would it? I want to know if I can truly trust him first. A test perhaps? But what would I test him with? I didn’t exactly tell anyone I was going to the dungeons today. Something tells me Carmilla wouldn’t want me fraternizing with her forgemaster. Even though he was considered below shit right now, he still had a use to her. As much as I wanted to play with Hector a little more, I needed to leave him. I’d bring him something later, though. Once everyone is back to sleep, I’d pay Hector another visit.

But there was one other thing staring me in the face. Well…I say it was staring me in the face. It wasn’t anymore. Not since last night. What was I going to do about the Belmont? I’m sure he and I should meet soon. Maybe that’s why the mirror brought me there instead of the pub down the road. Were you showing me destiny, little mirror shard? Does that mean you’re going to show me where the Belmont is? Later. I’ll go to the mirror room later. Mother’s stories always spoke so highly of the Belmont family. I might as well go introduce myself. If I have a forgemaster in my pocket, having the last son of the Belmont family wouldn’t be a half bad idea either.


	5. Blood

Not that playing with the forgemaster wasn’t fun (and a little informative), but it was starting to get late. I have no doubt in my mind that the other vampires in this place were going to wake up soon. And that would mean having my ass handed to me for playing with Carmilla’s toys. Her pet, as she liked to call him before we got here. But now, she’d sooner throw him to bears than even look at him twice. It’s a shame she beat that pretty face of his up. I bet with a little love, he’d be alright.

I grew more tired by the second. And hungry…Both halves of me. That’s strange. Usually, I can go months without even having the slightest blood craving. Maybe it’s the pack mentality I’ve found myself in. But I was starving. Lucky for me, I knew where there would always be a good stock of blood of any kind. And I needed some now. Thank you, Carmilla, for making sure someone kept my room stocked.

“Good morning, Eden,” I jumped a little at the sound of Lenore’s voice. I wasn’t expecting anyone in these halls quite yet. Play it off, Eden. It’s not like she would know where you’ve been.

“Good morning, Lenore,” I walked with her.

“Carmilla was just looking for you,” Lenore reported, “Going to bed, I assume?”

“Not quite,” I told her, “I don’t think I could sleep now if I wanted to.”

“If that’s the case,” she suggested, “Then, why don’t you join us for breakfast? Carmilla’s looking for you anyway. This will give you a chance to meet Morana as well.”

“Ok,” I was starving anyway. And something tells me that their version of breakfast wasn’t toast.

“So,” Lenore asked, “What have you been up to since we’ve been asleep?”

“Just exploring the palace,” I told her, “Nothing overly exciting.”

“And? What have you thought?”

“It’s beautiful,” I sighed out, “Considering my humble beginnings, I never thought I’d ever step foot in a palace like this, let alone live in one.”

“It truly is a thing of beauty,” Lenore agreed, “How far did you get?”

Shit…She knows something. She has to. But let’s pretend like she doesn’t, “Not very. Then again, it’s hard to tell. This place is massive.”

“You really did come from humble beginnings, didn’t you?” she awed, “Come. The war room’s this way. I’m sure everyone’s there by now.”

I followed Lenore closely, hoping to all holy hell that she didn’t know where I’ve really been. Maybe one of these days, I really should take a better walk around the palace. It’s a fucking palace. There’s no way it could be squalor. Although, something about breakfast in the war room seemed a tad excessive. Whatever. I’ll take it. Both halves of me are fucking famished and I’m pretty sure my first course is going to be blood. 

“There you are, Eden,” Carmilla welcomed me in, pulling out the seat next to her, “I was starting to worry.”

“I’m sorry, Carmilla,” I took that empty seat, “I got a little lost on my way back to my room.”

“If I didn’t know any better,” Carmilla shot a look across the table, “I’d think Auntie Lenore was trying to steal you away from me.”

“No,” I shook my head, “You don’t need to worry. I know where my loyalties lie.”

“Is that so?” Carmilla awed, taking my hand, “You really are quite a dear, Eden. And…Well…I hate to say I told you so, Morana, but…”

“Fine, fine,” Morana brushed her off, “I get it.”

“Eden,” Carmilla introduced me, “This is Morana. I suggest staying away from her. She can be brutal on her own and Striga is rather protective over her.”

“Noted,” I gave her a nod.

“In the beginning,” Carmilla went on, “She didn’t think we could trust you. But don’t take it personally. She’s mistrusting of a lot of people. And aside from a couple possible run-ins with Dracula’s son when he was younger, I don’t think any of us have much experience with dhampirs. You’re a wild card in our hands.”

“A wild card amongst queens,” I pointed out, “Gladly.”

“See?” Carmilla melted inside, pulling me to her side, “She’s definitely one of us. You might as well have denounced your human half, wouldn’t you say?”

“We’ve talked about that, Carmilla,” I reminded her, “You know why I’m still a dhampir instead of a full blooded vampire.”

“Yes,” she stopped herself, “Do forgive me. Although, if you ever change your mind, you did make me a promise.”

And I regret making that promise. There was no fucking way I’d ever want to be a full blooded vampire. That would be worse than resurrecting my mother only to slap her in the face. My humanity was the best gift she ever gave me and I’ll be damned if I ever gave it up. Not that my vampire half isn’t already my one way ticket to Hell. Besides, if I were fully turned, I’d be a disgrace to my family name. It’s bad enough I have vampire blood in me. Half of me anyway. I had no say in that. Mother didn’t either.

“Eden,” Lenore snapped me out of my head, “You did say you were hungry, didn’t you?”

“Yes, please,” I nodded.

“Well then,” Carmilla put a huge chalice in front of me. Bless her. She started pouring and my stomach only rumbled that much louder, “We should get you properly fed, shouldn’t we?”

“Thank you.” Instinct took over. I still disgusted myself. At this point, I did what I had to in order to survive. Even if that means indulging my other half. Especially in a house full of vampires who are likely hellbent on my destruction anyway. I will not turn ravenous. I refuse to turn ravenous. No matter how present my vampiric half may be, my human half will always keep it in check.

“She was a hungry little thing, wasn’t she?” Striga pointed out, admiring my appetite, watching me chug the shit like there was no tomorrow. I didn’t come here to be judged.

“Eden,” Carmilla lowered my chalice, “We’re going on a scouting mission this evening.”

“Really?” It had felt like ages since I saw any real combat. And I had only been at the palace for a week. Maybe I could work some of the kinks out, “When are we leaving?”

“No, no, darling,” she settled me, “Just the four of us. Are you going to be alright on your own here?”

“Carmilla,” Morana stepped in, “You can’t be serious.”

“What?”

“You’re just going to leave her here?” Morana gasped, “Alone?”

“I don’t see why not,” Carmilla cradled my cheek in the palm of her hand, “I do hate the thought of leaving you home all alone, but chances are, you’ll be fine. At the end of the day, you’re still half human. Once that warm blood hits your belly, you’ll be sleeping like a baby. And you were so worried, Morana…”

“Speak for yourself,” Morana scoffed, “You’re the one who speaks as if Eden came out of you.”

“I do not,” Carmilla defended, “That would mean fucking Godbrand and I have much better things to do than that. No offense, Eden. I knew your mother didn’t have much of a say in the matter. Honestly, I don’t have much respect for the women who would fuck him willingly.”

“None taken,” I kept drinking more and more. Faster and faster. I couldn’t get enough of it. This wasn’t standard blood.

“Eden,” Carmilla took my chalice away from me, “You need to slow down, darling. You’ll make yourself sick. Not only is that virgin blood, but it came from a nun. It packs a stronger punch than anything else. You need to be nourished properly, yes, but no need to glut yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” I eased back, “I was pretty hungry, though.”

  
“You needn’t starve yourself,” she gave me my blood back. Thank you to whichever nun was bled dry to sustain me another day. Please. Forgive me.

“I’ll try not to.”

“Alright then,” Carmilla got up from the table, offering me her hand, “Come then. Let’s get you to bed. It’s late for you and you need your rest. Morana, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Hear what?” Morana played innocent.

“I know what I sound like,” Carmilla pulled me onto my feet, “And I don’t need you rubbing it in. Say good night to everyone, Eden.”

“Good night, everyone,” I finished my blood and followed Carmilla back to my room. She wasn’t joking about that blood. It was almost like magic. I could go to sleep very easily. But I can’t quite yet.

“Eden,” Carmilla sat at my bedside, putting something in my hand, “I didn’t want to give this to you in front of the others. They still don’t fully trust you.”

I looked over her gift, not sure how to feel about it, “A piece of the distance mirror?”

“Just in case you have a hard time sleeping and you need a drink again,” Carmilla explained, “I know the others make jokes about it, but I really do worry about you as if you were my own. If something were to happen to you, Eden, I’d never be able to forgive myself. Especially if I knew I could prevent it. So, if you do go out tonight, travel by distance mirror and don’t stay out for long. And be careful. Please. For the sake of my sanity.”

“Ok,” I laid my head down on the pillows, “Thank you, Carmilla, for everything you’ve done for me. Good luck on your scouting mission tonight.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she pulled the blankets over me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, “Rest well, my dear Eden. We’ll be back by dawn. Good night.”

“Good night, Carmilla.” Wow…I hadn’t felt so loved since Mother died. Someone actually caring about me…It’s a strange feeling. I suppose even vampires can be caring and nurturing creatures when they want to be. If I do continue on my conquest of wiping out the entire vampire race, I will spare Carmilla. Without question. Lenore had it right. It’s reciprocity. She gives my life new purpose and I allow her to keep hers.

As soon as the others were gone, I fought sleep tooth and nail and got up from my bed, heading back toward the distance mirror room. I looked into it and to no surprise, it showed me yet another dusty, rundown pub that is somehow still up and running. Good for them. Much like the one outside of Targoviste, this one had a covered wagon stopped out front. Huh…That’s strange. When I was at the pub near Targoviste, there was a wagon in front of it, too, but that one didn’t have a woman sleeping in it. Kidnapped? Maybe. I’m sure I can get a better story once I get there.

But right now, I had bigger problems to worry about. I needed to meet someone. Someone that I’ve listened to my mother tell me about for years. The one person she said I’d always be able to trust no matter the circumstances. The chances of him being a tad volatile were high, but I couldn’t blame him. I’m sure he’s been alone for a very long time. I just hope that once we do meet, he doesn’t reject me completely. 

I didn’t ask for the body I had. I didn’t ask for the powers I had. I didn’t ask for the occasionally insatiable bloodlust I had. If I can make him understand that, I should be alright. Don’t get me wrong. I am still grateful for what Carmilla and the others have done for me. I’m grateful for the fact that I still wake up every morning without any of them standing over my bed, making attempts on my life. Carmilla wouldn’t let any of them get close enough to do it. And I’m grateful for the friend I’ve made in the dungeon. But at the end of the day, I was still missing something. And I think that something may be waiting for me in this shard of distance mirror. 

I know you’re listening, distance mirror. Take me to this pub, wherever it may be. Take me to my destiny. Take me to him.


	6. Family

Is it strange that I can always find comfort at a pub? That might be the signs of a problem. I don’t have a problem, though. It’s not even because I know there’s ale there. It’s in the atmosphere, the people…and maybe a little in the ale. What can I say? It warms my belly more than the blood Carmilla gave me. Although, I was expecting the pub outside Targoviste. This wasn’t Targoviste. This was different.

Another crumbling city. Not nearly as bad as what Targoviste was. That could only mean one thing. Was this Gresit? I’ve heard stories about Gresit. How the night hordes tried taking it out in Dracula’s name, but a speaker magician, some drifter, and the Sleeping Soldier stopped them. I’d give anything to meet the Sleeping Soldier. Rumor has it, he wasn’t exactly human. It got me thinking. Could it be…Him? The only other one I’ve ever heard about? Could it have been her Adrian?

Nevertheless, I was here for a reason. And chances are, there was a tankard of smooth, delicious ale waiting for me in there. Along with destiny. I walked into the pub and sat down at the bar. Sure enough, there he was at a table in the back. Thank you, distance mirror. You put me right where I needed to be. This was destiny taking care of me. It was never really my thing, but maybe it’s time I started believing in it.

Now is as good of a time as any. You’ve killed countless night creatures, Eden. Don’t let this be the one thing that scares the shit out of you. At the end of the day, he’s still just a person. If all else fails, you do have that secret weapon in your back pocket. Although, I don’t like to bring my vampire half out often. It’s bad enough I’ve acquired a taste for blood in the last week or so. But that’s Carmilla’s fault. Then again, I’m also amongst a group of vampires and need to earn their trust. What better way than convincing them I’m one of them, too?

“What’ll it be, Miss?” the bartender got my attention. Maybe a little liquid courage will help. It’s always been the go-to, “Wine?”

“Ale, if you have it,” I requested. It’s not that I had a problem with wine. I’d just prefer a stronger drink.

“Don’t I know you?” the man moved from his table to the empty stool next to me. He studied my face a bit closer.

“Do you?” I threw some coins on the bar.

“I do,” he remembered, “Weren’t you just in Targoviste? The barkeep made the same assumption about your drink there, too.”

“And you were the one who paid for it,” I nodded.

“Coincidence running into you here.”

“Or fate.”

“Never was a big believer in destiny.” My god, you live up to your reputation.

“Neither was I,” I agreed, “Not until recently. What’s your name?”

“Trevor,” he told me, his blank expression unmoving.

“No last name?” I asked.

“Not yet,” he shot me down, “The family name isn’t something I throw around lightly. What about you?”

“What about me?” I took my first drink, letting it put me in a good place. 

“Do you have a name?” Trevor asked, “You must, coming in here looking like aristocracy. There’s no way you don’t have a name.”

“It’s Eden,” I introduced myself.

“What?” he jabbed, “No last name?”

“Not yet,” I retaliated, “I come from a rather well-known family. I’d like to keep that to myself for now, if that’s alright with you.”

“So do I,” Trevor admitted, “I know what that feels like.”

“That’s a lovely family crest on your breast,” I noticed.

“This isn’t my shirt,” he immediately got defensive.

“I’m sure it isn’t,” I let it go, knowing damn well it was.

“It isn’t,” Trevor lied through his teeth, “I found it in a dumpster somewhere.”

“I bet,” I bit the inside of my cheek, holding back a smirk. I wonder when he’s going to come clean with me.

“Listen,” he got quiet…and closer…and angrier, “I don’t know who the fuck you are, but I’ll give you a little insight. I’m armed.”

Trevor opened more of his jacket, showing off a short sword. And a chain whip…I’ve heard stories about that one, too. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think I knew exactly what that chain whip was. That one special whip kept by a certain family that could take out just about anything. Where did he get a toy like that? I suppose he was good enough to show his to me. I grabbed a handful of the skirt of my dress and showed him the fun little toy I had hiding in my garter belt. That knife has seen more than its fair share of victims, “As am I.”

“Smart girl,” he applauded, “So, are we going to fight or not?”

“No,” I dropped my dress, covering my knife back up, “Not tonight. I don’t have that in me. For now, I just want to drink my ale. I don’t want to fight unless I absolutely have to. Can we agree to play nice for the time being?”

“Fine then,” Trevor sat back down and got out of my face. Good. Because when I get the right amount of drunk, I don’t hold back. And it’s not pretty for anyone involved.

“Can I ask you something, Trevor?” I sipped on my drink

“What?” he flagged the bartender down for another round.

“How long have you lived in Wallachia?” I wondered.

“All my life,” Trevor tossed some coin on the counter, “What about you? Or are you just trying to make small talk?”

“I moved here when I was young,” I told him, “I used to live in a village much further north of here.”

“Fascinating.” Something tells me he wasn’t listening. What a rude motherfucker. But I really can’t blame him. I had some idea of what he came from, but still, that shouldn’t be an excuse. I guess I’m going to have to make him listen. And I knew just the trigger word to use.

“What do you know about the Belmont family?” Might as well whip out the heavy artillery.

Trevor choked on his ale, “The Belmont family?”

“That’s right,” I confirmed.

“I know more about the Belmont family than I’d care to admit,” he brought himself back down, “Why would you want to know about them?”

“Curious,” I finished my ale and had another one shortly after, “Could I tell you a story?”

“What the hell?” Trevor allowed, “I like a good story.”

“I’m not afraid of the Belmont family…”

“The Belmont family has gone extinct,” he pointed out, “Courtesy of the church. Have you never heard about that?”

“But are they really?” I knew better, “Are they really extinct?”

“You know,” Trevor took a heavy drink, “You should be afraid of them. The Belmont family. If there even are any left.”

“No,” I shook my head, “I’m not.”

“You still should be,” he put his foot down, “The Belmont family deals in black magic. The Belmont family has gone against the church. They’re nothing but pure evil. They’re the reason why the night hordes have invaded Wallachia.”

“No, they’re not,” I knew better, “The church brought the night hordes to Wallachia. The Belmonts were innocent. But because people have such a hive mind around here, the church weren’t just satisfied with excommunicating the family, but let’s have them ran out by a scared, angry mob. It was fucking bullshit! If they would’ve just let Dr. Tepes continue her practice in peace, things could’ve been different. They could’ve been better. All the Belmont family wanted to do was keep Wallachia safe. Dr. Tepes, too, in a way. She was just a practicing doctor. But that would mean someone else was doing God’s work and the church couldn’t have that. Because sometimes, they can’t even see past their own self-righteousness long enough to apply logic and reason.”

“You know,” Trevor got me another drink, “It’s not often I meet a Belmont family sympathizer. Let alone one so passionate about it. Who are you, Eden? Really.”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me,” I bargained.

“How about you tell me,” he drew his sword, “and I let you live?”

Oh, how you live up to your reputation. Little did he know, I had a bit of a reputation myself, “You don’t want to do that.”

“Oi!” the bartender stopped it before anything could start, “Not in my bloody pub, you’re not! If you’re going to fight, take it outside!”

“You don’t need to worry,” I assured, “We’re not going to fight. I suggest lowering your sword.”

“As soon as you tell me who you are,” Trevor demanded.

“Fine,” I didn’t have much of a choice, “My mother’s name was Maria. When we moved back to Wallachia, we had to change our name because of what my father did to her. Our old village told her she was nothing but a whore. It wasn’t because of her shame, but it was for our protection.”

“Protection?” he asked, “Protection from what? Night creatures? Vampires? Monsters in general?”

“Did you not hear me?” I retaliated, “My father disgraced my mother and left us with almost nothing. The circumstances of my birth were not exactly ideal for some people. She was so ashamed by what happened despite the fact that it wasn’t her fault that we had to change our name and move.”

“You know,” Trevor put his sword away, “I had a sister named Maria. We got separated when we were kids. If she even made it out alive at all.”

“Was that after the raid on the family house?” I assumed. I did say I was bringing out some rather heavy artillery to this fight. Why not hit where it hurts the most?

“How would you know about that?” he glared a hole through me, slowly reaching for the hilt of his sword again. I got another flash of that beautiful whip he kept on his belt. Oh, I’d kill to play with you. Even if it were for just a minute.

“Could I tell you a secret, Trevor?” I laid all my cards on the table. I might as well at this point. He had every right to know.

Trever looked me over, less pissed off and more confused, “Who are you, Eden? No more of this fucking runaround.”

“That is my secret,” I confessed, “I’ve been holding my identity…my true identity…back for years. Mother always said we dare not speak it out loud unless we’re looking to suffer. And we’ve suffered enough. I know all about you, Trevor Belmont. Before you even told me what your first name was, I knew who you were. Because your eyes are the same as mine.”

“Eyes of a killer?” he figured.

“No,” I clarified, “Because they’re Richter’s eyes. My mother always told me I had Richter’s eyes.”

“Richter?” Trevor gave me a look, “Richter _Belmont?_ ”

“Yes,” I nodded, “Do you know why I know so much about you _and_ the Belmont family?”

“Why?”

“Because,” I smiled, “It’s who I am. You’ve been asking me since we started this drink together. And I think it’s about time I told you. They always ask about the last son of the Belmont family, but they never suspect that a daughter survived the raid, too. They’re so quick to write her off because she didn’t have the weaponry. She had something much stronger. She had the knowledge of the entire Belmont line in her head. And that knowledge was passed down to her own daughter. You wanted to know who I was so badly, Trevor Belmont? By birthright, my name is Eden Belmont. Of the house Belmont. And you asked me why I’m not afraid of the Belmont family. Because I would never be afraid of my own blood. I’m the last daughter of the Belmont family.”


	7. Remembrance

Trevor wasn’t sure what to think about me. I mean, I didn’t know what to expect when I met him either. This must be strange for him, too. Regardless, Trever stared back at me with a blank look on his face. But if I didn’t know any better, I’d think he was hiding something from me, “No. You’re no Belmont.”

“Yes, I am,” I argued, “I would know. Maria was my mother. She told me all kinds of stories about the Belmont family.”

“Maria died in the raid,” he growled, “Trust me, Eden. That’s not something someone forgets easily. I was the only one who got out.”

“No, you weren’t,” I told him,” My mother got out and headed north to a village in Saxony. She ended up being attacked in a different raid. She took out as many as she could, but the general ended up finding her. After that, she moved back here to a village called Lupu. We were shamed out of our last one because of the prick that got her pregnant.”

“It wasn’t for being a Belmont?” Trevor wondered, still skeptical of my lineage.

“No,” I shook my head, “She was told not to have me. I was her demon spawn. I was unholy. I’d be born out of wedlock. My eternal soul would forever be damned. How I survived after the blows she took to her stomach while she was pregnant will forever baffle me. Maybe it was the other side that saved me.”

“You’re a demon?” he took my face in his hands, looking into my eyes. Richter’s eyes, “I have a hard time believing that.”

“No,” I clarified, “I’m not a demon. If I show you something, you have to promise me that you won’t be alarmed. Or try to kill me.”

“I guess,” Trevor backed off, switching his grip from his sword hilt to the whip, “What are you going to show me?”

“Slap me,” I ordered.

“Excuse me?” he wondered, more lost than ever, “Why?”

“You’ll see,” I insisted, “Just slap me.”

“I’m not hitting a little girl,” Trevor shot me down. At least I know he has a moral code.

“I’m not a little girl,” I assured, “I’m nineteen and I’ve seen some shit that no one should ever have to go through. Now, please. Just hit me, so I can show you. And I can’t be expecting…”

SLAP!

“Ow!” I could feel my teeth coming out. I’m not sure which part of it hurt worse; the slap itself or my vampire half coming out.

To no surprise, Trevor drew his sword, breaking his promise, “You’re a…!”

“No!” I stopped him. I wouldn’t be shocked if he was about to call me a halfling. There were few words in the English language I hated more than that one. Before the bartender could complain, I dragged him to a secluded corner of the pub, “I know what this looks like.”

“What does it look like?” he got defensive, “Because from where I’m standing, it looks like you’re a fucking vampire. Yet you have the balls to say you’re a Belmont. Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slaughter you right here and now for disgracing my family name.”

“The son of a bitch that disgraced it first!” I settled him, “Listen to me, Trevor. That raid I told you about? After my mother ran from here and ended up in Saxony, that village she lived in was attacked by a faction of vampires. She was trying to protect it. But then, their general had found her. Nine months later, I came along. The fact that I’m a dhampir was not her choice. Some of the last words she ever said to me was that she never wanted this life for me. She never wanted me to have this curse I have. But she was also running a high fever and slowly losing her mind. But I knew deep down she was coming from a place of truth. I can’t change the circumstances of my birth, but I can use what I have, so my mother’s suffering wasn’t in vain.”

“Well,” Trevor took his hand off his whip, “I still don’t think you’re a Belmont.”

“She told me all about you, though,” I remembered, “She wouldn’t tell me much about her parents, but she’d talk about her little brother all the time.”

“I’m sure she did…” And he’s back to ignoring me again. If he thinks that’s going to stop me, he’s sadly mistaken.

“She’d tell me about the family home,” I thought back to all my old bedtime stories, “She told me about the raid that casted the Belmont family out of Wallachia.”

“This is all common knowledge,” Trevor brushed me off, going back to his tankard of ale.

“She told me how annoyed you’d get when she’d call you Treffy when you were little…”

“And I fucking hated every…!” Then, it dawned on him. Trevor froze, “What did you just say?”

“You heard me,” I knew better, “Because of Trefor. The man that rode with Leon to Wallachia in the first place, looking for monster ass to kick.”

“That’s not something everyone knows…” Trevor gasped, “How do you…?”

“Still don’t think I’m telling the truth?” I grumbled, choking tears back in my throat, “I already told you. My name is Eden Belmont. My mother’s name was Maria, your sister, whether you choose to believe it or not.”

“So…” he put his hand to my cheek, “I…I have a niece?”

“I have an uncle,” I smiled a little.

The two of us sat in silence, clutching our ale, processing the things that have come to light in the last twenty minutes. Thank God for the ale. That might be taking a little more of the edge off. But then, Trevor finally opened his mouth, “How is she? Your mother.”

“She died a few months ago,” I told him, “I’ve been on my own ever since.”

“Oh,” he stared into his drink, “I’m sorry to hear that. Fighting off a horde again?”

“No,” I took another heavy drink, “She got sick and didn’t make it out.”

“Hopefully,” Trevor raised his glass to me, “She’s somewhere better.”

“Thank you,” I clinked mine against his, “Hopefully, wherever she is, she’s delivering what my shit stain father gave to her a thousand times over. May she always lose count at nine hundred and ninety-nine.”

“I’ll drink to that,” he agreed, “What did he do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“He hurt her,” I let out a heavy hearted sigh, “He did worse than that. She didn’t deserve what happened to her, but she never blamed me for it. Out of the whole miserable experience, she told me that I was entirely worth it. No matter how much she suffered. No matter who said what about her.”

“That sounds like Maria,” Trevor smiled a bit, “She might have been a pain in the ass when we were kids, but it would’ve been nice to see her again.”

“I fully understand,” I chuckled under my breath, “I miss my mother. Not a day goes by where I don’t think about her. At least once.”

“Where are you staying these days then?” he wondered.

“I was drifting for a while,” I spun him a tale, “But a month or so ago, I had someone take me in. She’s not quite like me, but she’s half like me.”

“Which half?”

“Which half do you think?” I grumbled, “My human half thinks I’m a monster. My vampire half thinks I’m a traitor. But not her. She has plans, Trevor. Big ones. I’m not a big fan of my vampire half, yet if she had her way…”

“She’d fully turn you,” Trevor figured.

“Yes,” I shuddered at the thought, “I’m different. I make it a point not to feed on humans. Feeding on humans would be like feeding on my mother. If I do have to satisfy that half of me, I’ll find a small animal in the woods and take that, but it does deserve a proper burial. And it gets one.”

“You remind me of someone I know,” he got us another round, “He survives mostly on human food, too.”

“Is he a dhampir, too?”

“He is,” Trevor sat back down, “So, because you’re a little more humane about what you’re killing, that means I shouldn’t take you out?”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t,” I kept my fingers crossed, “Besides, I’m pretty sure I have every reason to hate the vampire race. I’m sure I wasn’t the only one who came into the world the way I did. Unless those women didn’t go through with the pregnancy. If I had my way, I’d wipe the majority of them off the map.”

“Maybe you are Belmont after all,” he jabbed.

“That’s what my mother always told me,” I giggled, “I don’t want to be fully turned, Trevor. I hope you know that. I don’t want to disgrace her like he did. I like my humanity. The thought of immortality is tantalizing, but I don’t want to see everyone I love die. It’s bad enough I’ve already done that. I don’t need it to be a never-ending cycle.”

“I couldn’t think of a worse hell than immortality,” Trevor admitted, “And you probably have seen everyone you love die already.”

“I didn’t have much for friends in Lupu,” I nodded, “I had my mother, though. And for a brief time, I had someone else. Other than that, it’s been brief interactions with a few people here and there and the vampire that took me in. Nothing substantial. Actually, she’s been the closest thing I’ve had to family since I lost my mother. Aside from you.”

“Slow down, kid,” Trevor stopped me, “We just met. I wouldn’t call us family quite yet.”

“We share blood,” I shot him a look, “Is that not family?”

“Not quite.”

“Well,” I wondered, “Do you have a family of your own?”

“Sort of,” Trevor shrugged, “My partner and a dhampir. I guess you could call us a family in a way.”

“Two dhampirs if I play my cards right,” I figured.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Trevor…” a woman came in, looking like she just ran a mile, “We have to go. There are night creatures on the horizon. I can hear them coming.”

“Right,” Trevor got up from our table, “Got it. Can you fight?”

“Of course,” she nodded.

“What about you?” he looked over toward me.

“Yes,” I got up with him.

“Close or ranged?” Trevor asked, “What’s your strong suit?”

“They won’t know I’m close until they’re dead,” I smirked a bit. Finally, someone who lets me fight, “I’m fast on my feet. Even faster with my knife.”

“It’s good enough,” he approved.

“Hold on,” the woman glanced me over, “Who’s this?”

“This is Eden,” Trevor introduced me, “You don’t need to worry about her. She’s on our side. At least I think so.”

“You think so?”

“I am,” I promised, shooting the same accusatory looks at her, “Who are you?”

“This is Sypha,” Trevor told me, “She’s a hell of a fighter, too. And she’s on our side.”

“What can you do?” I asked.

“I’m a speaker magician,” Sypha conjured a fireball out of thin air, “And I’m not afraid to use it.”

“Not here, Sypha,” Trevor begged, lowering her hands, “And unless you want to see something you don’t want to, I wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Why?” she wondered.

“I’m a dhampir.” No sense in hiding it. She’d find out eventually. Especially if I find myself sticking around with Trevor a little more, “My fangs only come out when I feel pain. Or when I’m threatened. It’s a defense mechanism.”

“She’s a dhampir?” Sypha gasped, “So, you’re saying she’s like Alucard?”

“Eerily like Alucard,” Trevor nodded, “Only she can hold her liquor better.”

“Thank you,” I took my well-deserved bow.

“That’s not exactly a compliment,” Trevor cringed, “But it comes with the territory, I suppose. Are we all well-acquainted now? Good. Let’s go fight some monsters.”


	8. Fight

Night hordes. The bane of my fucking existence. They either want to eat me or they just want me dead. I remembered the thousands I slaughtered on my way to Braila with Carmilla. She was so proud of me. But they also took a lot out of me. Still, it was nothing I couldn’t handle. Besides, maybe this will be more proof of my lineage and Trevor will finally realize I’ve never lied to him. If my mother were still alive, I could see her beating him with a rolling pin for denying who I was. Maybe later.

For now, I had some heads to rip from night creatures’ shoulders. If that’s what we can call them. I suppose we can. Trevor, Sypha, and I ran outside and prepared our attack. What we weren’t banking on was them attacking from behind. Immediately, one went for me. Big mistake. Because I went for its throat. Not with my knife. That would’ve been to convenient. Besides, they had already come out. Might as well use them.

I bit into its throat and spat out whatever I tore off. So much for the sweet taste of ale in my mouth. It had to be night creature blood, didn’t it? It couldn’t have been fox or rabbit, but fucking night creature. It tasted like stale lantern oil and sadness. Even if there were no animals (with the exception of pigs. Pig blood doesn’t agree with me.) or humans left on Earth, I’d rather starve out my vampiric half than have to resort to night creature blood.

Left and right, the three of us tore the intestines of this mob of night creatures from their bodies. If they’re in pieces, then a forgemaster can’t bring them back. Although, I don’t think they knew that. Every time I’d get more and more brutal with one of the night creatures, always making sure to go for the throat. And then, the entrails. Then, their heads would be dropkicked into different parts of the woods. We protected this little pub outside of Gresit. By the time they stopped coming, I fell to the ground.

“Eden?” Trevor checked on me, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” I caught my breath, “Just a little winded. It’s been a while since I got to go all out like that.”

“I didn’t know that was what a dhampir’s power could look like,” he helped me back onto my feet.

“I didn’t use my dhampir power,” I told him, “That was as human as it gets.”

“You were incredible!” Sypha gushed, “Albeit a bit more morbid than you needed to be.”

“Word of advice,” I got back on my feet again, “Whenever you’re fighting night creatures, be sure to completely eviscerate them. If they’re not in one piece, a forgemaster can’t bring them back to life to beat the shit out of us another day.”

“Really?” Trevor gave me a look, “You know, Eden, you might actually be who you say you are.”

“I know I am,” I stumbled a couple steps, “You saw me fight, Trevor. And that was without any supernatural help. Maybe a little with the speed, but other than that, my fighting was all me.”

“Wait,” Sypha asked, “Who’s that?”

“Trevor doesn’t believe that I’m a Belmont,” I shot him a glare, “He thinks I’m just a dhampir, but as far as I know, I came out of his sister and I just fought fucking night hordes like it was second nature. If that doesn’t make me a Belmont, I don’t know what would.”

“You’re a Belmont?” she squeaked, getting much more excited over that news than Trevor did, “Hold on. You’ve been nothing but helpful since we met _and_ you weren’t terribly rude? Are you sure you’re a Belmont?”

“Hey…” Trevor whined a bit. 

“Yes, I am,” I assured, “My mother was human. And a Belmont.”

“We know someone like that, too,” Sypha smiled a little.

“Wait…” I thought for a moment or two, “A drifter…A speaker magician…This isn’t coincidence that you two are here together, is it?”

“What do you mean?” Trevor wasn’t following. I’m not surprised. This one seems more brawn than brain. 

“I’ve heard stories about a group who went after and killed Dracula,” I explained, “It was a nameless drifter with a legacy bigger than his name could ever be, a speaker magician that called herself a scholar more than a magician, and the soldier that slept under Gresit. That was you, wasn’t it?”

“It might have been,” Trevor admitted, “That’s not exactly something we go around saying. It’s not on the business cards.”

“So,” my heart skipped a beat, “Does that mean you know the Sleeping Soldier?”

“Yes,” he nodded, “But trust me. He’s no soldier.”

“We were on our way to see him now,” Sypha told me, “If you’d care to join us.”

“I can’t.” God, that pained me to say, “The sun is rising. I need to go. But…Tomorrow?”

“We could be miles away from here by tomorrow,” Trevor pointed out, “How are you going to know where we’ll be?”

“With this,” I pulled out my way home, “I’m assuming you know what this is.”

“It’s a piece of a distance mirror,” Sypha picked up on it, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“If I throw it on the ground,” I gave it a toss, waving my hand over it. My piece shattered into several floating pieces, showing my bedroom in Carmilla’s castle, “It shows me where I need to go. That’s how I keep finding you, Trevor. Because this mirror will take me to where my heart desires. For the longest time, I wanted to find my father and tear him to fucking shreds. However, since I know he’s dead now, that desire in my heart changed. My mother told me that if anything happened to her, I needed to find you because you’d be able to protect me. And you, I found. We’re connected, you and me. And if that’s not even further proof of who I am, then it’s you with a problem, not me.”

Trevor stared off into the distance, away from me,” Where is the distance mirror showing you now?”

“Styria,” I told him, “It’s where I’ve been staying for the last week or so.”

“Trevor…” Sypha begged, “How long has it been since you’ve seen any of your blood family? And now, someone comes waltzing into your life, not only claiming, but more than proving she’s a Belmont and you’re going to turn her away?”

“I never said I was turning her away,” Trevor assured, “Tomorrow. We’ll meet just outside of where Dracula’s castle sits. If you are who you say you are, Eden, then there’s something you need to see there.”

“Thank you, Trevor,” I gave him a nod. And an even more grateful one to Sypha. I have a feeling she’s done quite a bit for him. And by the looks of things, he can’t say no to her, “So…The dhampir you know…He’s like me?”

“He’s half vampire on his father’s side,” Sypha explained.

“That’s a hell of an understatement,” Trevor stepped in, “He’s not just a dhampir. He’s the son of Dracula. The way he came into the world was likely much more willing than the way you did.”

“It must be nice,” I grumbled to myself, “But if it means having Dracula as a father, that would’ve meant Dr. Tepes was my mother. She was a good woman. Her taste in men was a little strange, but whatever works for her.”

“And Alucard is really something else,” Trevor cringed, “Be prepared. If you thought I was a delight, just wait.”

“Hush, you,” Sypha settled him, “We’ll see you tomorrow, Eden.”

“Bye!” I stepped back through the distance mirror while Trevor and Sypha rode off into the distance. In all honesty, I’m exhausted. The thought of a long, hot bath and some well-deserved rest almost made me climax. I could only imagine what’s going to happen when I actually follow through on it. Nevertheless, I crawled back into bed and stared aimlessly at the ceiling, too tired for much else.

So…That was Uncle Trevor. He certainly lives up to the hype. Mother always said he was a finicky one. But by the looks of things, I have someone on my side. She said that Uncle Trevor could be prickly, but she never accounted for someone like Sypha. Granted, I think she wanted me gone when I first showed up, but after that fight…I kicked ass and took names that fight. And now, I just wanted to sleep. I had no intentions of staying out so late, but I’m kind of glad I did. My fight cravings are out of me and I proved myself to him. And to make things even better, I’d be meeting the Sleeping Soldier tomorrow. Butterflies rustled around in my stomach at the thought. But go to sleep, Eden. You deserve it.

“Eden…?” a gentle voice broke the silence in the room, “Are you still awake, darling?”

Shit…I didn’t think Carmilla would be back already. Come on, Eden. Think on your feet, “No. I’m just waking up.”

“That’s good,” Carmilla came over to me, “Did you sleep…? Eden!”

“What?” I jumped out of my skin at her sudden excitement.

“You’re all scratched and bruised up!” she put her cold hands on my hot face, her eyes full of worry and concern, “What happened?”

“Oh,” I guess I didn’t realize how banged up I got in that fight. Well, there’s no sense in lying to her, “I went for a drink last night.”

“This wasn’t just a bar fight, was it?” Carmilla hoped, “I’d think I taught you better…”

“No,” I shook my head, “I got into a scrap with a night horde.”

“We need to clean those cuts up,” she got up from my bed and got some warm washcloths from the bathroom, “Do you have accelerated healing?”

“Yes,” I assumed, “But it doesn’t work like you think. It’s faster than most humans, but it’ll be slower than yours.”

“Still,” Carmilla came back with bandages and anything she could use to take care of the evidence of last night, “I don’t want you out fighting, Eden. Especially not night creatures. They’re vicious.”

“They started it,” I couldn’t believe that came out of my mouth. What am I, six?

“Please tell me you finished it,” she continued cleaning and dressing my wounds.

“Of course I did,” I took a little pride in my work, “You’ve seen me fight, Carmilla. You know what I’m capable of.”

“I know,” Carmilla finished up and threw her supplies to the side. Then, she pulled me into her arms, “You had me worried, Eden. And that was before I knew you’d come back like this. We’ll talk more about this later. For now, you’re going to get some more rest. Your wounds need to heal.”

“Ok.” I’d gladly take that spanking later. I’m tired as hell and if I could sleep the rest of the day away, that’d be fantastic. Carmilla left me alone to likely go to bed herself and I shut my eyes. Finally…

When I woke back up again, I opened up the curtains. The bright sun shined into the room. Despite half of me being a vampire, I loved nothing more than the feeling of the warm sun on my skin. Granted, I burned a lot easier than the average human and my sunburns could make me physically sick, but I didn’t care. In the end, it was completely worth it. 

On the plus side, I did get to sleep the day away like I wanted to. Although, these hunger pangs gnawing at the inside of my stomach were less than desirable. Might as well take care of them. I wrapped myself up in my doublet and walked down to the kitchen. To no surprise, I was the only one here. Honestly, I would’ve thought Carmilla would be the type to keep the occasional group of humans to run the little things in her castle. Or, more likely, Morana. She’d be more the type to keep servants around here for the sporadic snack. Here nor there.

I found some loaves of bread, some cheese, and a bottle of wine. If that doesn’t sound like good breakfast, then I don’t know what does. I took a sizable chunk of bread, a few pieces of cheese, and…well…I’m not just going to take one glass from the bottle. That’d be silly. However, it’d be unfortunate if I had to have breakfast alone. I think I’ll take breakfast down in the dungeons this afternoon.

The guard had already gone to sleep. How convenient. When I walked in, Hector had been in the same position I found him in last time. My God, are we not going to allow the man a little dignity? I don’t care how badly he fucked up. I’m sure it wasn’t this bad. Looks like I’d have to approach him slowly. Again…

“Hi, Hector,” I kept my voice down, doing my best not to startle him. 

“Eden…?” He knew my voice. If I were as sadistic as Carmilla, I might consider keeping him as a pet, too.

“That’s right,” I got the key off the sleeping guard and walked into his cell, joining him on the floor, “I’d ask you how you were doing, but I could only imagine.”

“It’s definitely not a picnic,” he shuddered, “But I’m managing. Somewhat.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” I took off my doublet and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

“Eden…” Hector reached his hand to my cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over my bandage, “You’re…You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine,” I assured him.

“There’s no way this was…” he pulled away, “Did she do this to you?”

“Night hordes,” I clarified, “I went out for a drink and they attacked. I told you, Hector, I’m fine. I heal faster than you do.”

“I know,” Hector pulled my doublet tighter over him, “But…Those look awfully painful.”

“Hardly felt a thing,” I shrugged, “But never mind that. I brought you something.”

“Other than your doublet?” he wondered, “This isn’t some sort of trick, is it?”

“I told you,” I reminded him, “No tricks. I’m not Carmilla. I come to you as nothing more than a friend. Here…”

I cut off a piece of bread for him. Hector looked it over with great skepticism, smelling it a little, “This isn’t poisoned?”

“No,” I promised, cutting a piece for myself and eating it, making sure he was watching, “It’s actually pretty fucking good. Hats off to whoever does the baking here. You wouldn’t maybe want a little wine, too, would you?”

“It wouldn’t be asking too much?” he hoped.

“I did bring two glasses for a reason,” I poured for him, then for myself. Slowly, I watched as Hector put his bread in his mouth.

“Oh my god…” Hector moaned, “I forgot how good non-rotting food tasted. This is incredible…”

“You’re welcome,” I gave him his glass, “And nothing’s poisoned. I promise.”

“Thank you, Eden,” his eyes sparkled a bit, “Really. Words can’t even express how grateful I am to you.”

“No need for that,” I let it go, “But you’re welcome. I hope you’re alright with sharing my breakfast with me.”

“Breakfast?” Hector wondered, “I thought you weren’t nocturnal.”

“I stayed out a little too late last night,” I explained, “I got home early this morning. Shortly before Carmilla and the others. Sometimes, I’m grateful for my other half causing my bouts of insomnia.”

“I’d think that’d be miserable for you.”

“I can handle it,” I bit the inside of my cheek, “Hector…You said I could trust you, right?”

“That’s right,” he swore, “Why? Is there something wrong? Is it the cuts on your face?”

“No,” I shook my head, “Those were definitely from the night creatures. But there were quite a few of them.”

“Night hordes were never ones to travel in small numbers.”

“But that’s the thing, though,” I hid a little smile, “I wasn’t fighting alone. When I went for a drink last night, I met someone.”

“Don’t let Carmilla know that,” Hector warned with a hint of bitter sarcasm, “I’m sure she’d take them out in a heartbeat.”

“I have no doubt,” I agreed, “But I don’t think he’d have a problem with her.”

“He?” he perked up, “Is there now a special man in your life, Eden? I didn’t think you were much of the courting type.”

“Please,” I rolled my eyes, “Like I have the time for shit like that. And it’d be too weird. He’s considerably older than I am.”

“Well,” Hector gave me a nudge, “Are you going to keep me in suspense?”

“Last night,” I grinned, “I met a Belmont.”


	9. Scheme

“A Belmont?” Hector gasped, his eyes trying to burst out of his skull.

“A Belmont,” I confirmed, remembering the drink I had with Uncle Trevor…and the fight with the miserable fucking night horde we had to deal with.

“And you live to tell the tale?” he wondered, “He must not have known you’re half vampire. I’m sure you would’ve been slain on site.”

“No,” I shook my head, “He knew.”

“How in the hell did he find out?” Hector sat back in disbelief, “And if he found out and what I’ve heard about the Belmont family is true, how are you still alive?”

“Relax, Hector,” I settled him, “I told him I was a dhampir.”

“You’re either brave or stupid,” he moved next to me.

“A mixture of both runs in the family.”

“You met a Belmont and lived,” Hector went on, “How?”

“He wouldn’t hrut me,” I assured, “He saw me fight. He knows better.”

“You are a hell of a fighter, Eden,” he agreed, “I’ll give you that. I’d hate to ever cross you and pity the poor son of a bitch that does.”

“Thank you, Hector,” I took my bow,” That’s very sweet of you.”

“So…” Hector stared down at his feet, “What did you say to him?”

“Not much,” I lied, “We just had a drink.”

“Just a drink?” he gave me a look.

“Yep,” I sighed out, “And you know what? It was kind of nice. The pub was quiet. We had a beer together. It was nice. Then, we beat the shit out of some night creatures and I came home.”

“I’ve always heard stories about the Belmont family from Dracula,” Hector admitted, “He said they were all strong fighters, but…To put it delicately, the entire Belmont family is more brawn than brain. He had met a few. I remember him specifically talking about one…Leon. The first to come to Wallachia.”

“I’ve heard about Leon, too,” I giggled. Mother said that according to her father, Leon was a manic creature. If he weren’t all over the place, he’d get cranky.

“As much as I’d love to hear more about the Belmont family,” Hector gave me back my doublet, “It’s getting late. You should be going to bed.”

“You, too,” I insisted, “You look like shit, Hector. A little sleep can go a long way.”

“As if I can sleep down here,” he grumbled.

“Please…” I begged, “For me?”

“I mean…I can try. No promises, though.”

“Thank you,” I smiled a bit, “Good night, Hector.”

“Good night, Eden.”

I hated leaving Hector in his condition. The poor thing probably hasn’t had decent sleep in over a month. God only knows when the last time he had a hot meal in his stomach was. I wonder if I can talk Carmilla into getting him something better. Anything would be better than what he has now. At least a bed. Before everyone else could wake up, I ran into my room and crawled into bed. Hector had a point. And I was dead ass tired. Maybe a good night’s sleep could help me, too.

“Eden?” a gentle voice drifted into my bedroom, “Are you still awake?”

“Yes.” Even though I didn’t want to be, “Good morning, Carmilla.”

“Good morning, sweetling,” she awed, “How are you feeling?”

“My face still hurts,” I rested my cheek in her icy palm, “And itch! Fuck me, do these itch!”

“They’re healing, darling,” Carmilla comforted me, sitting at my bedside, “They’re going to. I’m sure you’ll be all better by tomorrow. If not, I’m sure we have ways of taking care of that.”

“I still don’t want to be turned, Carmilla…”

“I’m not saying that,” she assured, “Although, that option isn’t totally off the table. I understand you don’t want me turning you, but it would end the insufferable itch on your face. But enough of that. Are you tired?”

“Why?” It could go either way at this point. If I’m awake for another few minutes, I’m sure my second wind would kick in and sleep would be impossible.

“Because,” Carmilla explained, “I’m on my way to a council meeting with the others and you could be a great help to us.”

“Really?” I wondered, “Why do you say that?”

“It’s always nice to have a fresh perspective on things,” she admitted, “And I’ve seen you in battle. I’m sure you have a few strategies to share with us. Please? If you come with me and prove yourself against Morana and Striga, I’m sure they’d learn to respect your position in this house.”

I know that at the very least, Striga is onto me and my lineage. If she’s so sure about it, I have no doubt she wants my ass dead. But I also had Carmilla’s protection. She wouldn’t dare cross her. Something tells me Carmilla can be a scary bitch when she wants to be. And a little more respect is never a bad thing. Especially when everyone else is against me. Granted, I was supposed to b3e meeting Trevor and Sypha tonight, but who’s saying I can’t still do that? Let’s see what they have going on. Besides, Trevor and Sypha aren’t going anywhere, “Ok.”

“Wonderful!” Carmilla pulled me onto my feet, “I’m going to have to catch you up on a few things first.”

“Ok,” I allowed, “What’s going on?”

“The idea is,” she began on our way to the war room, “we need a larger territory. And we’re on our way there. Our attack on Braila was just the beginning. Although, it didn’t exactly go as I thought it would. Our numbers were too low and despite having most of Dracula’s army there, a lot of the generals stayed behind to guard the castle like fucking cowards. Dracula can protect us. He’ll save us. If we stay in the castle, there’s no way we could be hurt. Bullshit. As far as I know, the crowned prince took a Belmont and a speaker in with him and dethroned the old man, along with slaughtering more of our kind.”

“Other than the obvious,” I asked, already well-aware of what happened to Dracula…and who did it, “Why would we need to expand territory?”

“If we have more land,” Carmilla went on, “Then, someone is bound to want to take it back from us. And you know who would want to do that?”

“Who?”

“Humans. Armies would be sent in by the thousands. If we expand our territory, then they’re going to be walking into our domain. Once they do that, we’ll have an unlimited food source. More and more and more and we’ll be able to glut ourselves for centuries. Although, we do need to establish a fence. Something to keep them coming in, but to keep them from getting out. We need to decide where to go next.”

“And that’s it?” I assumed.

“That’s it?” Carmilla looked at me strange, “Eden, sweetheart, I understand you’re new to this kind of thing, but that’s not exactly going to be an easy feat. Now, shall we?”

“Yes,” I followed closely behind her and took the empty seat between Carmilla and Lenore. If Striga or Morana want to come after me, they’d have either one of them to deal with. It’s nice to have them on my side.

“Carmilla,” Morana spoke first. Surprise, surprise, “What is she doing in here? When you said we were having a council meeting, I was under the impression it would be private.”

“And it still is,” Carmilla put her foot down, “Eden has the same right to be here as any of us. Besides, there’s a possibility she may see something we don’t. So, without further ado, what should we do now?”

I gave a thankful nod to her and made myself comfortable. I didn’t like the thought of Carmilla taking humanity. They’re not the scourge of this Earth. Granted, they’re flawed…Flawed isn’t even the word to describe them. Humanity is an absolute, without a doubt, fucking mess. They beat the shit out of each other on a regular basis and for what? Because of differences in opinions? Because someone has more than someone else? Because someone was fucking someone else’s goat? Because they’re too stubborn to pull their heads out of each other’s asses? What they fail to realize is that they’re capable of change. Whether they want to admit it or not. Humanity has its moments where it’s a hivemind, but if one thought in that hivemind were to change, it could send the world in a different direction. A better one. I might just be the hopeful optimist, but despite humanity’s flaws, that’s no reason for it to go extinct. Or worse, become food for fucking vampires.

“Eden?” Lenore snapped me out of my headspace.

“Hmm?”

“Where do you think we should take next?” she asked.

“I really think we should try for Braila again,” Carmilla stepped in, “It’s a major port town. It blocks off the only waterway out of Wallachia, which shuts down their ships. Fence number one.”

“With our smaller numbers?” Striga scoffed, “We’d be walking into a massacre, Carmilla!”

“How quickly you forget,” Carmilla went on, smiling at me, “We have a dhampir in our ranks now. And one whose fighting skills are much better and more calculated than a night creature ever could be.”

“It’s still a long shot, Carmilla,” Morana agreed, taking Striga’s side, to no one’s surprise, “Yes, it’s a port town, but what makes you so sure we’d be able to take it a second time around?”

What I was about to do would prove to be an even riskier move than us going to back to Braila. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever may come, “Morana’s right. Going back to Braila would beating a dead horse.”

“Excuse me?” Carmilla shot me a look. Along with the other three I caught off guard. 

“Let her speak,” Morana was just as eager as the others to hear what I had to say, “Why do you say that, Eden?”

“If you’ve already been through Braila,” I went on, “Why go back? Especially after what happened. I saw the aftermath of that battle and there were more humans left standing than vampires. We need to wait for our numbers to grow before we can hit Braila again.”

“But we had some of the best generals in the world on our side,” Morana pointed out, “What makes you think bigger numbers would help?”

“The humans will tire out eventually,” I explained, “They don’t have an ounce of our stamina. They’ll use up as many of their resources as they can to keep themselves alive, but eventually, those will run out, too. And when they do, that’s when we can try again at taking Braila.”

“Us sitting around doing nothing won’t exactly help our cause either,” Striga jumped down my throat. However, she was a lot gentler about it than she normally was, “What do we do in the meantime?”

“In the meantime?” I looked over the map laid out in the middle of the table, “Arges would be good. It could easily serve as a test run for what we do in Braila. Arges isn’t all that big, but it is one of the last major cities in Wallachia. If we take Arges, then we would be more than prepared for Braila.”

“She does have a point, Carmilla,” Lenore took my side. And by the looks of the other two, they may be coming around to my idea, too, “You do have the final say in this. Arges?”

Carmilla thought for a moment, not nearly as seething as she was when I stepped on her toes. I could see it in her eyes. She knew I was onto something. And the last time I was in Arges, the population wasn’t nearly what it used to be. Minimal casualties. Then, a little smile graced Carmilla’s face, “Striga, prepare a battle plan.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Striga gave her a nod.

“And you, young lady,” Carmilla shoved her finger in my face, “You need to be getting to bed. It’s late for you and we need to do some scouting.”

“Carmilla…” Morana teased, “You’re doing it again.”

“Hush,” Carmilla stopped her, taking my hand, “Come along. Bed, Eden.”

“Ok…” I wasn’t going to fight her. I’ve pushed Carmilla’s buttons plenty tonight. Besides, I didn’t have that kind of energy in me anymore. Although, I couldn’t help but be curious. I needed to know, “Carmilla?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Will they ever like me?” I asked, “Striga and Morana?”

“They’ll come around eventually, I’m sure,” she assumed, bringing me back to my bedroom, “Striga and Morana are…Much like that hivemind mentality you mentioned. They operate on the same wavelength. And it’s sweet, but it can also be incredibly exhausting. If you win one of them over, you’ll win them both, but they will come around eventually. Tonight definitely helped. I couldn’t be prouder of you, Eden. Even if you don’t win over Striga and Morana, know that you have allies here.”

“I know,” I nodded, climbing back into bed, “You and Lenore.”

“I won’t speak for Lenore,” Carmilla pulled the blankets over me, “But you do have me. I know that much is for sure. But until tomorrow, Lenore and I…possibly even Morana as well…We’ll be out scouting around Arges while Striga’s working out the battle strategy here. If you wake up in the middle of the night and find yourself unable to go back to sleep after you’ve partaken, I suggest finding her.”

“I’ll think about it.” So, Striga’s the one being left behind. I doubt she’ll come looking for me. If she would, it’d be to kill me and that would mean bringing Carmilla’s wrath down on herself. She wouldn’t do that. Would she? I doubt it. 

“Good,” Carmilla kissed my forehead, “Good night, my dear, sweet Eden. Until tomorrow.”

“Good night, Carmilla,” I shut my eyes and waited for Carmilla, Lenore, and Morana to leave. Then, my eyes popped right back open. It seems I’m on borrowed time. It’s not like I can’t keep an eye on my bedroom. In the unlikely event that Striga decides to come check on me, I can always step right back through the mirror. No trouble. I wrapped myself in my cloak and pulled out my shard of the distance mirror. Alright, mirror. Show me Dracula’s castle. Or what used to be Dracula’s castle. I need to go see Uncle Trevor again.

Sure enough, in the reflection of the mirror was a dark, beautiful castle sitting in the middle of a clearing. Huh…That’s strange. The ruins behind it…They’re what I always pictured when Mother would talk about the old Belmont estate. There’s no way they were one in the same. I am half human, not fully vampire. The Belmont family did occasionally dabble in black magic, but I couldn’t imagine Dracula being close with the Belmont family. He lived too long. Regardless, I stepped through the mirror and watched as a wagon started coming up the dirt road. The mirror didn’t exactly put me right at the front door.

“Excuse me, sir,” I waved the wagon down, “You wouldn’t mind giving a girl a ride to the castle up there, would you?”

“Hello, Eden!” Sypha waved to me, much more excited to see me than Trevor was. It’s like Carmilla said. They all come around eventually. And I’m sure that goes for Trevor, too. Eventually, he’ll be ok with me. If not, I know someone that can make him come around.

“Hi, Sypha!” I adored Sypha. Granted, I think she wanted me dead when we first met, but she also got Trevor to be ok with this meeting in the first place, so I’m not going to complain.

“Get on,” Trevor allowed, stopping the horses, “You could probably get there faster on foot than we could with the wagon. Why are you riding with us instead?”

“Why not?” I shrugged, “It’s been a long day, Trevor. Can’t I just relax once in a while?”

“What are you doing in Styria?” he wondered.

“Making important friends,” I told him, “But we’ll talk more about that later.”

Then, we pulled up to the front door of the castle. And my heart stopped at the sight of the man there to greet us. Trevor stopped the horses again and got them to settle down. I knew that face. I remember that face. My god, he looks just like his mother. Trevor stood toe to toe with him, glaring into his eyes, “Insufferable prick.”

“I’ve seen pieces of shit better than you…”

Um…Did I miss something? Because I’m starting to get nervous here. I mean, I know if shit goes down, I can always fight my way out of it or jump back through the distance mirror, but still…I didn’t like being caught up in the middle of someone else’s problems. But then, in a strange twist of fate, a smile stretched across Trevor’s face, “It’s good to see you again, Alucard.”

“And you as well, Belmont,” he glanced over Trevor’s shoulder at the newest addition to the merry band, “Who’s this? It’s not like you and Sypha to pick up strays.”

“We had you, didn’t we?” Trevor argued.

“Trevor…” Sypha hushed him, “She’s the whole reason why we’re back here.”

“This is…” Trevor nudged me forward, but I knew I was in no immediate danger. Not here. I knew something about this castle felt familiar. Although, Trevor wasn’t sure what to think about me approaching him so boldly, “What the hell are you doing?”

“You…” my heart swelled. I couldn’t keep the smile off my face as I reached up to the man in front of me, “Hello, Adrian.”


	10. Reunion

A blank expression fell over the man’s face. There was no doubt about it. That’s Adrian. He has too much of Dr. Tepes in him to deny her. But he still stared a hole through me, “How do you know who I am? Most Wallachians don’t even know my first name or by any other name than Alucard.”

“I’m not the average Wallachian,” I assured, “I knew your mother. She’d talk about you all the time when I’d see her. And she’d always be around when I needed her.”

“You knew his mother?” Sypha’s ear perked up.

“She was the doctor who delivered me,” I nodded, “Dr. Tepes was a good friend of my mother. She’d come over once in a while to check on me. I started thinking of her as family. It’s not like I knew much about my own blood, so I took what I could get wherever I could get it. I wonder if she knew my true family name. If she did…”

“Why did you bring her here, Belmont?” Adrian cut me off. Trevor was right. He is a delight.

“Because you should meet her, too,” Trevor defended me, “This is Eden. She’s…apparently my niece.”

Adrian looked me over, then back at Trevor, then back at me. I’m sure he’s looking for family resemblance, “She’s a Belmont?”

“Yep.”

“Does she even know what that means?” Adrian got defensive, “Is she aware of the family’s reputation?”

“I thought the same thing,” Trevor admitted, “But I’m sure my sister made sure Eden knew who she was.”

“It’s true,” I confirmed, “My bedtime stories were the history of our family. I am, by every right, a Belmont. And the last of the line. At least until Trevor decides to reproduce.”

“Wait…” Adrian moved closer to me. Seeing Trevor go for the Morningstar put me at ease, “You don’t smell human.”

“I’m not,” I confessed.

“Yet you’re Trevor’s niece?”

“That’s right,” I swore, “That’s half the reason your mother and I were close.”

“You’re a dhampir?”

“Unfortunately.” If I had to, I wouldn’t be afraid to give him a demonstration like I did with Trevor. However, I didn’t see a possibility of night hordes coming out to play here.

Adrian’s eyes turned much more empathetic, backing the fuck off, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Not all dhampirs are lucky enough to come into the world like you did,” I stood my ground, ready to fight if I had to, “To be cast out of our homes. To be called monsters by either half. It’s a shitty existence. Trust me.”

“Please…” Adrian insisted, “Come inside. Although a beautiful evening, we should go inside. We may never know who could be listening.”

“Ok,” I put my mirror shard under a rock at the door just in case it worked both ways. We don’t need Striga going in to check on me, find me gone, and see me in Dracula’s castle. 

So, this was it, huh? Have I been here? This feels weirdly familiar. Maybe I’m thinking of Carmilla’s castle in Styria. The way it hit me, though…If Leon could see us now. Two Belmonts walk the halls of Dracula’s castle with his son. It’s strange to think about, but interesting. I wonder how this is going to play out. Adrian brought us into the drawing room and continued to look me over like I was some kind of monster.

“Eden,” Adrian finally broke the uncomfortable silence, “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t,” I allowed, “Nothing is off limits. Go ahead.”

“How did you find Trevor and Sypha?” he began.

“I found Trevor first,” I explained, “I have a shard of a distance mirror that gets me back and forth between wherever Trevor may be and where I’ve been staying lately.”

“And where is the other side?”

“Styria,” I told him, “I’ve been living there for the last month and a half.”

“You need to be careful there,” Adrian warned me, “The Queen of Styria is a full blooded vampire.”

“I know,” I giggled a little, “I know Carmilla. And she knows me. I’m not sure if she knows I’m a Belmont or not, but I’m sure she’s suspicious. Regardless, though, she absolutely fucking adores me. Why? I don’t know, but she does.”

“You’re living with Carmilla?” Adrian gasped.

“Yes,” I nodded, “She found me in Braila during the last raid and took me in.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Trevor asked, getting a little nervous.

“That’s a very bad thing,” Adrian confirmed.

“Hold on,” I thought it over for a moment or two, “Is it? Is it really?”

“Yes, Eden,” Adrian took a much more authoritative tone, “Carmilla is a stone-cold sadist, even by vampire standards. If you value your life and your quality of life, you need to get away as soon as possible. Trust me. Carmilla is not one you want to tangle yourself with. It will not work out well for you.”

“But…” a huge grin stretched across my face, “What if I told you I had her plans for her next move?”

“Excuse me?” Adrian froze, “What did you just say?”

“You heard her,” Trevor took my side, just as excited to hear what I had to say. Someone’s catching on.

“I know exactly where Carmilla’s forces are headed next,” I reiterated, “I could tell you everything she’s got planned from the attack strategy to what shoes she plans on wearing that day.”

“How?” Adrian got in my face, “How does someone like you win her over so quickly?”

“What can I say?” I shrugged, “I’m a charming little shit when I want to be. But she trusts me. And she’s completely and one hundred percent on my side. I saw it with my own two eyes when I sat in her war room earlier tonight. They’re currently divided. Two of them think one way and the two I happen to have on my side think my way. Although, I think the others are starting to come around to my way, too.”

“Dare we use it, though?” Sypha chimed in, “If only five of them know Carmilla’s plan, they’re going to know they have a leak somewhere. As much as I hate to say it, Eden, all fingers are going to point toward you.”

“I know,” I didn’t like to think about what that outcome would be. My mind instantly went to Hector’s current fate, but I don’t think Carmilla would be that kind, “But what do we have to lose? I’ve been living on borrowed time since I came out of my mother’s womb. If I can keep humanity intact, what risk do I really have?”

“You’d do that?” Trevor gave me a look, “For the side of you that’s cast you out time and time again, you’d save them?”

“Wouldn’t you?” I asked, “Trevor, the ones who cast me out for being a dhampir are the same kind that cast you out for being a Belmont. It’s all the same. Humanity, yes, has its flaws…Its major flaws. But that doesn’t mean it’s not worth saving. Not all of them are fucking insane. Some of them do want to see the world get better. You have proof of that right now. Right here. Someone in this room that didn’t want you dead for the simple, yet uncontrollable circumstances of your birth. Just like I do. And I think that may be the same person. Because I know damn well when you found out I was a dhampir, you wanted to take that shiny whip in your pocket and use it to rip my heart out. Is that not enough proof that humanity is worth saving? And worth not being used as never-ending vampire food? I don’t fight for the ones who cast me out. I fight for the ones who want to keep moving forward.”

Trevor sat back, avoiding all eye contact with me. The room fell silent. The same kind of quiet that made me queasy earlier. Only this time, my words were what caused it. And rightfully so. Then, a little smile graced Trevor’s face, “Maybe you are a Belmont after all. The same amount of bravery and stupidity.”

“That’s what my mother told me,” I reminded him, “And I’d trust her with my life.”

“You and me both,” Trevor agreed, “So, Eden, where are we going?”

“Wait,” Adrian stopped me, “There’s no way Eden was in that war room on accident.”

“No,” I shook my head, “Carmilla wanted me in there. She said I could offer a fresh perspective and pick up on things they’ve missed. She’s seen me fight night hordes and rogue vampires alike. She knows I’m a force to be reckoned with. And I have no doubt she wants to use that to her advantage.”

“This is a test,” Adrian pointed out, “If not by Carmilla, by the others. The ones that aren’t on your side. I can only imagine who those two are.”

“Do you know Carmilla’s generals?” I wondered.

“I’ve met Striga and Lenore,” Adrian admitted, “Although, I’ve heard stories about Morana. She’s the one to be afraid of.”

“No,” I corrected him, “You want the scary one? As surprising as it may seem, Lenore is the one we need to be worried about. She likes to play mind games. Trust me. I’ve seen her attempt them on me once or twice. If this is a test, it wouldn’t surprise me if it came from Lenore. Her kindness is a façade. And it’s fucking horrifying.”

“Carmilla likes to play games, too, though,” Adrian argued, “I’m sure it’s how she won my father’s favor. No matter how slight it may have been, she got in his head. No matter what Carmilla’s plans are, we can’t act on them. Not yet anyway.”

“Where are they going, Eden?” Trevor didn’t give a shit. He knew what would happen. And there’s no fucking way the Belmont family would be so disgraced twice. 

“Arges is their next target,” I told him, “But Arges is going to be a preview of things to come. After they leave Arges, they’re going to go back for Braila and seal off Wallachia. When other countries send in mercenaries to take Wallachia back, they’ll only be walking into a trap.”

“You need to be careful with her, Eden,” Adrian warned me, “Carmilla will make you think you’re in control until you’re not. It will not end well if you go toe to toe with her.”

“I know,” I shuddered, “I’ve seen firsthand what happens when you cross Carmilla…As did the forgemaster she has locked away in her dungeon.”

“She has a forgemaster?” Sypha asked, “Yet she’s keeping him in the dungeon?”

“She’s likely looking to put together an army that rivals the size of my father’s,” Adrian assumed, “Carmilla should not have that kind of power.”

“Then…” I suggested, keeping my voice down, “Maybe our first move could be to liberate the forgemaster?”

“Who’s to say he won’t turn on us?” Trevor argued.

“He wouldn’t,” I swore, “He’ll help us.”

“So, what you’re saying,” Trevor figured, “is that he likes you?”

“He loathes Carmilla,” I hid the flames burning in my cheeks. Damn my vampire half not stopping my blood flow, “That’s all that matters. If you don’t trust him, trust me. I know he’ll take our side. If he has the opportunity to take out Carmilla, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Even if that means fighting alongside humans.”

“Isn’t he human?” Sypha thought.

“He is,” I nodded, “But he’s…Kind of like us. Humanity has cast him out, too.”

“And a merry band we’ll be,” Trevor scoffed, “Two dhampirs, one of the last Belmonts on the face of the Earth, a speaker…”

“Speaker magician,” Sypha corrected him, glaring a hole in the side of his head.

“And a forgemaster,” Trevor finished, “Is that really Wallachia’s final defense?”

“We have to get the forgemaster first,” I pointed out, “The best time to get him would be late in the morning. That way, Carmilla and everyone else will be asleep. The guard in the dungeon is afraid of me because of my ties to Carmilla. If anything happens to me, he’d be the one to catch hell for it.”

“We’ll take him,” Adrian gave me a nod.

“Wonderful,” I got up from the table, “But I should be getting back. I’m doing more than just living on borrowed time. If someone realizes I’m gone, I’m fucked. It was nice seeing all of you.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Adrian joined me.

Huh…That was unexpected. But I wasn’t going to turn him down, “Ok.”

Trevor shot me a quick look, making sure I was fine with it. It’s not like I wouldn’t be able to take him. Granted, he’s probably much more experienced with his dhampir power, but I have the blood of monster hunters flowing through my veins and years of kicking the shit out of night hordes under my belt. What would be one more notch in my knife handle. And so, the two of us started walking toward the front door. Of Dracula’s castle. Who would’ve thought?

Although, I didn’t understand what his end game was. I was under the impression that Adrian wasn’t a fan of mine. Then again, Trevor wasn’t either and not two minutes ago, he was ready to fight for me on the off chance Adrian wanted me dead. He must have come around. If he didn’t like me, why would he have the manners to walk me back outside. Why would he want me alone? I could feel my teeth coming out in preparation. 

“Eden…” Adrian spoke, “I have a confession to make.”

“Yes?” I wondered, my guard still up.

He moved into my ear and whispered to me, “I do remember you…Bright eyes.”

A little gasp escaped my throat. This _was_ my Adrian.


	11. Brother

I stepped back through the distance mirror and crawled into bed. Bright eyes…He called me bright eyes. How did I not put that together? How did I not see that Adrian and Alucard were the same person? I’ve never felt so stupid. But…He remembers me. We meet once and he remembers me. I bet Dr. Tepes talked about me, too. A dhampir doesn’t come along every day. But that first time we met…It was so long ago. I got so sick and I was so little…Maybe five. She was so scared.

“Stay with me, Eden,” Mother begged, tears in her eyes, her voice broken, “Please…Stay with me.”

“I’m ok, Mama…” I assured her, despite every ache in my body telling me otherwise. Even then, I did my best to take care of her.

“Shh…” she hugged me tight against her chest, “Go ahead and rest, my love. I’ll be strong enough for the both of us. Rest.”

A giant dark oak door stood in front of us. I had never seen this place before. I didn’t know where we were. But then again, I didn’t know much of what was going on. I’m sure my fever had spiked exponentially since we left home and the rain didn’t make it any better. Mother knocked on the door, making sure her presence was known. And we waited. For who, I didn’t know. But I didn’t have the strength to keep my guard up. That’s why I had her.

A giant, thunderous voice boomed at the door, “Who dares knock at my door at this hour? Who has marked themselves for death?”

“Maria Mihai,” Mother stood her ground. She wasn’t afraid of him. In hindsight, he’s the one that should’ve been afraid of her. But she was also in pain. Mother suffered a great deal of heartache over me. And I hated myself for it. However, she always told me I was worth it. No matter what kind of pain she’d go through for me, it’d always be worth it. It was how she showed me she loved me, “Please, Mr. Tepes…My daughter…She needs help.”

“Maria?” Dr. Tepes came from around the corner, slightly disheveled. In her defense, we did show up unannounced…And in the middle of the night, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Eden,” Mother shook, “She’s running a fever and she can’t stop shaking. Please, Dr. Tepes…I don’t know what to do.”

“Bring her here,” Dr. Tepes insisted, letting us in, “We can bring her in the guest room.”

“Here?” Mr. Tepes looked at her strange, “You want to bring her in here? Lisa, she’s sick. And even worse, I know her name isn’t Mihai. She’s a Belmont!”

“I know,” Dr. Tepes wasn’t having it, “But right now, she’s not a Belmont.”

“I beg to differ!” Mr. Tepes growled, “She’s a Belmont, Lisa! She doesn’t deserve our help.”

“Right now,” Dr. Tepes protected me, “She’s not a Belmont. I don’t see a Belmont at our door, my love. I see a woman, a mother, afraid of losing all she has left in this world. We’re bringing her here. Eden?”

“Hello, Dr. Tepes,” I barely mustered up a smile. I loved seeing Dr. Tepes. She was always so sweet to me.

“Can you tell me what hurts, darling?” she took me from my mother. And I knew that killed her inside.

“My head hurts,” I rolled into her shoulder, “And my stomach. And my throat’s all scratchy…”

“We can fix that, can’t we?” Dr. Tepes brought my mother and me into the guest room and laid me down on the bed with Mr. Tepes curiously following her, “Maria, how long has it been since she last fed?”

“Fed?” Mr. Tepes wondered. I had no doubt my sickness masked my scent.

“Maybe a week or two?” Mother thought.

“That’s right, Vlad,” Dr. Tepes checked my temperature, “She’s a dhampir, too. Just like ours. Could you get her a few small animals please?”

“Lisa…” Mr. Tepes suggested, “Wouldn’t you think hu…”

“No,” Dr. Tepes stopped him before he could finish, “Maria doesn’t like her feeding on human blood. There are some rabbits that run around the backyard. Could you go get them for me please?”

“Alright.” Mr. Tepes didn’t like me very much. Likely because I was the minor inconvenience in his home (although, in hindsight, I think it was the family name that got to him more than anything), but Dr. Tepes wouldn’t let that slide. 

“Mother…” a gentle voice called from the doorway, “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine, darling,” she assured him, frowning at the read on the thermometer, “A patient of mine isn’t feeling well. Could you bring me some cool washcloths please?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, Adrian,” Dr. Tepes smiled, “Go ahead, Eden. Close your eyes, my dear. It’ll be alright. I’ll make it all better. You should get some rest, too, Maria. I know you must be exhausted.”

“I don’t think I could if I tried,” Mother admitted, her hand on mine, “Not when she’s like this.”

“It’s alright, Maria,” Dr. Tepes settled her, “I’m going to take care of Eden. You get some sleep.”

I knew Mother didn’t want to leave my side, but something in Dr. Tepes’s tone was enough to get her to leave. And I let her go. She wasn’t the only one exhausted. I shut my eyes for just a second. No more, no less. However, when they opened up again, my chest stopped feeling so heavy. I didn’t feel like I was swallowing hot rocks anymore. But I must have still been a little delusional. Because a beautiful boy sat at the edge of my bed. Even at five, I knew a piece of art when I saw one. And he certainly was. Even though he had a few years on me.

He looked over at me and noticed my eyes opened up. A gentle smile graced his face, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” I melted inside, “Where’s Dr. Tepes?”

What five-year-old Eden had in confidence, she severely lacked in smoothness. But she gave it a shot. And I’m proud of her, “My mother had to step out for a moment to gather supplies. She left me to keep an eye on you. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” I sat up a little.

“That’s good,” he held me steady just long enough until he knew I could hold myself up, “Rest does help our kind more than anything.”

“Our kind?” I wondered.

“That’s right,” he put his hand up to mine, “I’m the only one in this house like you. My father is a vampire. My mother is human. Then, they had me. And you have eyes just like mine.”

“Mama said I had Richter’s eyes,” I told him, “Do you have them, too?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” he chuckled under his breath, “But whenever I have a fever, my mother says my eyes glow.”

“Really?”

“I’m assuming it’s our vampire half protecting our human half,” he went on, “Our anatomy is considerably unique. At least, that’s what my mother says. I’m sorry to tell you this, little bright eyes, but your fever isn’t quite broken. But you’ll be alright. Some more rest and a good feeding should help.”

“I don’t like the blood,” I gagged. Oh, how naïve I was in those days. Then, I’d move in with Carmilla and she’d give me the purest of virgin blood. That didn’t taste bad. However, the guilt it left in my mouth? That was a different story.

“I don’t either,” he shuddered, “But I was like that when I was younger, too. I promise you’ll get used to it one day. Just give it a few years. Wild game is always the best.”

“What’s wild game?” I asked, moving into his lap.

“Your foxes, rabbits, pheasants,” he put an arm around me, “Squirrel, when the mood strikes. The smaller the animal, the richer the blood. And it’ll taste a whole lot better than taking down a mountain lion.”

“Anything that doesn’t taste like chewing on metal,” I laid my head on his shoulder.

“This is a bit morbid for someone like you,” he tried to change the subject, “You’re too little to be hearing about things like this.”

“Not really,” I shook my head, holding back a yawn, “My bedtime stories are all about the Belmont family. If you think I can’t handle talking about a little animal blood, then I was born into the wrong family.”

“You need to go back to sleep, though, bright eyes,” he put me in my bed.

“Where are you going?” I didn’t want him to leave. It was the first time I had ever met another dhampir. I loved having one so close. Dr. Tepes would tell me stories about her son all the time, but I never thought I’d actually meet him one day. Yet, here we were.

“Don’t you worry,” he pulled the blanket over me, “I’ll be back soon. I’ve been in here watching you for the last few hours. I haven’t had the chance for breakfast myself. Don’t you worry. I promise I won’t be gone long. Would you like me to bring you anything?”

“Could you tell Mama that I’m feeling better?” I requested, “And maybe…Maybe some breakfast?”

“What kind of breakfast?” he asked, “Human breakfast or blood?”

“I don’t know…”

“Is your belly rumbling?” he got up from my bed, “Or does it…kind of feel like it’s uncomfortably warm?”

“Warm…”

“I’m sorry to tell you this,” he pushed my hair out of my face, “But that’s blood craving. Your vampire half is wanting breakfast.”

“Aww…” I knew what would come next. That didn’t mean I had to like it.

“Tell you what,” he got down to my level, “My vampire half is wanting breakfast, too. I’ll bring you some and we can have it together. Ok?”

“Ok,” I smiled a little, “And it’s not going to be a mountain lion?”

“Of course not,” he promised, “I’m going to bring you rabbit’s blood. That should be plenty for you.”

“And that’s the kind that doesn’t taste like a roof shingle?” I hoped.

“That’s right.”

“Hey…” I stopped him before he could leave, “Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead,” he allowed, “Anything you’d like to know.”

“What’s your name?” I wondered.

I don’t think he was expecting such pleasantries. I knew enough about what I was. I still didn’t like that I was what I was in those days. It was a sensitive subject. But I just wanted to know, “It’s Adrian. And yours is Eden, isn’t it?”

“It is!” I chirped, “How did you know?”

“My mother has told me all about you,” Adrian admitted, “When she’s away from home, she says you’re her favorite patient. Do you know why?”

“Because of my delightful personality and my cute face?”

“No,” he giggled, “Although, that might be a reason. She says you remind her of me. And it makes her less homesick.”

“Adrian…” I stared down at my feet, “I don’t like being a dhampir…Mama told me how I got to be a dhampir. When she told me, she got really sad. I don’t want to make Mama sad.”

“Look, Eden,” Adrian sat back down, pulling me into his lap again, “I know my experience of being a dhampir is incredibly rare, so I’m not going to pretend like I know what you’re going through or what your mother went through. But you didn’t have any control over it. Nor did your mother. It’s not you being a dhampir that hurts her. It’s the memory of who made you a dhampir. I don’t know where your father is now, but I’m sure someone will take care of him. He will pay one day for what he did to your mother. But you can’t hold that against yourself. It’s no good for you. And it’s even worse to think about it while you’re still sick. You need to save your strength. When you wake up again, I promise I’ll be right here with breakfast. Get some rest, bright eyes.”

“Ok,” I nestled back down into my bed and shut my eyes, “Hey, Adrian?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” I felt a few tears run down my cheeks. It might have been the fever fucking with my head, but it’s nice when someone tells me exactly what I need to hear. Adrian was right. Someday, someone will take care of him. Someone would take him out for what he did to my mother. For what he did to me. And at that moment, I wanted to hear more about my family. I wanted to know every bit of what Belmonts for generations knew. I wanted to get better, so I could start turning my body into a weapon like my ancestors before me, so I could be that someone. Because I wanted to be the one to take that son of a bitch out. It’s too bad I’ll never get that chance. 

Still…That was so long ago. It’s hard to believe I met the same person tonight. I’m sure that after everything that happened with Dracula, it weighed heavy on his mind and in his heart. I’ve only heard a few things here and there about how Dracula died. I doubt that Trevor would tell me anything more about it. He struck me as the type to brag about his conquests. I didn’t think I’d have to ask. Yet he’s so tight lipped about it. Maybe if I ask nicely, he’d tell me. I wouldn’t dare ask Adrian. That’s not something he needs to relive.

I couldn’t wait to see him again, though. He made a hell of an impression. And his mother’s gushing only made it better. Then, I hear about the Sleeping Soldier…I stared up at the ceiling, watching it disappear behind my eyelids. Good night, brother…Until we meet again.


	12. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! So, I have a little announcement to make...
> 
> Next week, from Monday to Friday, I’m going to be posting a chapter here every single day in a little something I like to call Bomb Week. If you’ve been with me for a while, you know how this works. From the 29th to the 3rd, I’m going to be posting a new update here every day. However, there is a catch. I do this for the entire month. Meaning that after the 3rd, you won’t be hearing from me until August 3rd. But it’ll be ok. You guys will be able to hang in there that long, right? I think so. So, until…Next week then. I’m going to shut up and let you get to this week’s chapter. K? Love you.

“Eden…”

I wanted to wake up like I wanted a fucking hole in my head. But I knew Carmilla was one I didn’t want to piss off. Still, my body wanted to make up for lost time, “What is it, Carmilla?”

“Wake up, darling,” she ordered, pushing my dark, messy hair out of my face, “Today is a very special day.”

“Why’s that?” I nuzzled my face into my pillows.

“No, no,” Carmilla bargained, “I’m not going to tell you until you wake up. I have a special surprise for you and I’ll need your full attention.”

I didn’t want to, but I succumbed to her whims. Besides, as much as I wanted to go back to sleep, I’m burning daylight, “Fine. I’m up. What is it, Carmilla?”

“Well,” she sat on my bed with me, “You do know I’m the Queen of Styria, right?”

“Of course,” I nodded, “Why else would we be here?”

“But,” Carmilla put an arm around me, “What most fail to realize is that Styria has four queens; myself, Lenore, Striga, and Morana. Although, it’s only me on paper. Amongst the four Queens of Styria, perhaps it’s time we show a princess in our court.”

“What?” My heart stopped. No. No fucking way is she asking me what I’m thinking…

“You proved yourself in the war room yesterday, Eden,” she held me a little tighter, “I told you Striga and Morana would come around.”

“They did?” There was the surprise.

“Well,” Carmilla admitted, “I do have the final say on certain matters. Like who I allow to sit on our court, regardless if they approve or not. What better way than seating you on your own throne.”

“Carmilla…” I wasn’t sure what to say. One minute, I’m simply Eden Belmont (or Eden Mihai, depending on who’s asking), last daughter of the Belmont dynasty, only dhampir with Belmont blood in my veins. At least that’s who I was when I woke up this morning. Now…I could very well be Eden, Princess of Styria? It’s…batshit to think about. All because of a little battle plan recommendation for Carmilla. She really does like me.

“Hush…” she put her finger to my lips, “Before you say anything else, we’re launching our first attack on Arges tomorrow night. However, tonight would be your coronation. That is, if you would agree to the title.”

“I…” my mind went blank. All I had to do was say yes or now and this would forever be my life. Ruling a kingdom alongside my other half, “I don’t know what to say. I’m incredibly flattered, Carmilla.”

“Eden…” Carmilla took my hands into hers, “How long have you and I known each other?”

“A few months.”

“I’ve been the only family you’ve known since you’ve lost your mother,” she pointed out, a hint of begging in her voice, “I’d love if you were to sit next to me in the throne room. Please?”

“I…Need to think about it.”

“Eden,” Carmilla’s voice got darker, “I don’t think you realize what I’m offering you. I took you out of the fucking ditch in Braila out of the goodness of my cold heart. I could’ve left you to rot with the rest of the shit left behind. I could’ve thrown your ass to the night hordes. I gave you a new lease on life, my dear Eden. Styria is your home now. Let’s make it official…Your Highness…Besides, I really want to see you in coronation robes.”

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful,” I assured, “Because that couldn’t be further from the truth. I’m so glad you’re giving me this opportunity, but I still want a minute or two to think about it.”

I could see it all over Carmilla’s face. She wasn’t expecting me delaying things. Yet, she still honored it, “You have until we wake up. Then, we can go on with the evening’s plans. If you know what’s good for you and trust that I know best, you’ll be Styria’s new princess by tonight.”

“Thank you,” I laid my head on her shoulder.

“Well,” she kissed the top of my head, “I’m going to go to bed. There’s some fresh, warm blood in the kitchen waiting for you.”

“Again,” I smiled, “Thank you. Good night, Carmilla.”

“Good night, darling,” Carmilla got up from my bed, as did I. My vampire half was getting hungrier and hungrier these days. Maybe because it keeps getting human blood. It’s not like Carmilla’s going to have animal blood around here. No, no, no. Not around vampire aristocracy. But still, a little warm blood would settle my stomach. To whoever the Queens of Styria drained for this blood, thank you for sustaining me another day. I grabbed a chunk of bread along with my blood and headed down to the dungeons. As nice as it is to talk to Carmilla once in a while, I needed something to keep the other half in check, too. Not to mention, I needed someone to talk through the apeshit proposal Carmilla just made me.

“You,” I ordered, sticking a finger at the guard, “Out. Now.”

“Yes, miss,” he bowed to me and took off. I like having a little bit of power.

“Hector…” I kept my voice down, “Are you awake?”

“Hello, Eden,” Hector sat against the wall of his cell, waiting for me, “It’s always a pleasure to see you.”

“Hi, Hector,” I split my bread with him, “I hope you don’t mind. I might have blood in this cup.”

“I understand,” he dropped it, “You’re half vampire. I’d be shocked if you didn’t have any.”

“Thank you,” I sat on the floor outside his cell.

“Eden,” Hector wondered, “Is everything ok? You look like there’s something on your mind.”

“The strangest thing just happened,” I vented, “Carmilla just offered me a seat in her court.”

“Really?” he gasped, “You’re going to sit on Carmilla’s court?”

“I don’t know,” I confessed, “I don’t know if I want to suddenly become a Styrian princess. I have to make my decision by the time Carmilla wakes up again. If I say yes, my coronation is tonight.”

“Do you realize how charmed a position that would be?” Hector asked, “No one would be able to touch you.”

“Not exactly,” I thought it over, “I have a feeling that it’d be more like a noose. It’s just whether or not I put my neck in the rope.”

“I would,” he admitted, “You’d have all the power you want. You’d have Carmilla in your pocket, along with the others.”

“But…” I bit the inside of my cheek, “There’s a bit more to the story that no one else really knows.”

“What?” Hector gave me a look, “Is this about the Belmont?”

“It’s worse than me meeting the Belmont,” I explained, “It’s…someone I met a long time ago. You used to hold a position in Dracula’s court, didn’t you?”

“I was his forgemaster,” he reminded me, “Yes. What about it?”

“You may know him then,” I went on, “I knew him as Adrian. But you may have known him as Alucard.”

“Alucard?” That got his attention, “How in the hell did you know Alucard?”

“I was young,” I smiled, “But I was also incredibly sick. Fever, chills, nausea, the whole gambit. It was hell for little Eden. My mother took me to see Dr. Tepes. But Dr. Tepes delivered me. She knew my mother very well. She was a good woman. They both were. But that’s here nor there. For the time being anyway. I’m torn, Hector. I could finally have a family that understood what I am. But at the same time, Carmilla has been so good to me. I don’t know what to do. What do I do?”

“You could play both sides,” Hector suggested, “Think of the power holding a seat in Carmilla’s court could give you.”

“It could also be a collar, too…” I sighed out. Only to get a piercing glare from the man across from me, “No offense.”

“Playing both sides can also be incredibly risky,” he added, “Trust me. Take it from someone who tried playing both sides to make everyone happy. And especially when Carmilla’s involved. If you are going to play both sides, Eden, be careful. I love our conversations, but I’d hate to have you as a cellmate. You do not want to be in my position. If you want my honest opinion, I say go through with the coronation. If you want to stop what Carmilla has planned, what better way to destroy it than from the inside? Tread lightly, though.”

“Thank you, Hector,” I loved our conversations, too. He put things into perspective when I needed it most. And I knew the one way I could repay him, “You know, you may get out of here one day.”

“Fat chance,” Hector scoffed, “I think I’d have a better chance of skipping a day of torture at Morana’s hands.”

“Well,” I pointed out, “You are a friend of the new Princess of Styria. I might not have much for power yet, but I’m sure that once I’m through with coronation, I could at least get you better living conditions. I’m sure sleeping on cement hasn’t been pleasant for you.”

“No,” he smiled a little, “Would you really do that for me, Eden?”

“I’d attempt it,” I put my hand up to the door of Hector’s cell. I couldn’t help myself. I pushed it open and closed it behind me. I doubt any of the others would get this close to him without intentions of beating the holy shit out of him. Yet, I sat next to him, suffered with him. Then, I pulled Hector into my shoulder and held him tight, “You’ll be alright, Hector. And soon. This hell Carmilla is putting you through…It won’t last forever. I promise.”

“Thank you, Eden,” Hector shook in my arms, his voice breaking.

“It’s been a long time since you were held like this,” I assumed, cradling him against my chest, “Hasn’t it?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been held like this.” A sudden ache radiated in my chest. Just when I think I don’t have a heart to break, there it goes, shattering into oblivion, “My mother feared me when I started forging. My father…I don’t even know what my father looked like. You might be the first time I’ve ever truly been shown kindness. My first human contact and you’re not even fully human.”

“And that kindness can go away very quickly,” I reminded him, “Especially if you’re only calling me half human again. Trust me, Hector. These days, my humanity is much stronger than my vampire tendencies. That isn’t going to change. No matter how much Carmilla tries to beat my vampire half into me. I am still half human. Whether she likes it or not. And it’s going to stay that way. Even though she wants to fully change me so badly.”

“You’re refusing her?”

“Of course I am,” I nodded, “I’m barely ok with being half vampire. If there was a way I could fully turn human, I’d do it. Yes, my vampire half has its perks, but most of the time when I’m fighting, I don’t use my vampire half. My body is its own weapon and I don’t need supernatural powers to make it that way. Most of it was years of discipline and a little of the family gene pool. There’s nothing I can’t fight my way out of. Even if that means getting you a proper bed.”

Hector nuzzled his face a little closer, “Thank you, Eden. I’ve needed this for so long. I didn’t expect it to come from you, though.”

“I’m not nearly the bitch you make me out to be,” I giggled, “It’s like I told you the day we met, Hector. I’m not Carmilla. I’m not any of them. I’m merely Eden. The same Eden that will gladly do this again anytime you need it. Yes, I can be the tough little bitch when I need to be, but that doesn’t mean I don’t need some physical contact once in a while, too.”

“I’m sorry if I ever doubted that.”

“Well,” I didn’t want to let Hector go, but unfortunately, “I need to go. I need more than just a piece of bread to hold me over. Maybe I’ll go get a drink. I’m sorry that I can’t take you with me.”

“I could stand a drink or two myself,” Hector agreed, “But maybe the next time you come down here, you could bring some wine with you. I’d be glad to share a drink with you.”

“Likewise,” I left Hector in his cell and started walking back upstairs. Something more substantial would be fucking fantastic. Sure, my vampire side is ok, but the human side needs more. However, when I walked back into the kitchen, I wasn’t expecting company.

“Carmilla…” I gasped, “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” she confirmed, “But I was feeling a bit peckish. I’m glad to see you again, though. Have you made your decision yet?”

“I think I have,” I nodded.

“And?” Carmilla waited with bated breath, “Are we going to be coronating a new princess tonight?”

“Well,” I smirked a bit, “Styria is lacking a princess these days. How about we remedy that?”


	13. Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! Welcome to day one of Castlevania bomb week. For the next five days, it'll be just you and me. None of the others. They'll have their time to shine, but right now, it's Last of the Belmonts' turn. Although, it'll suck not having you for the rest of the month. Still, let's just appreciate the time we have together now. And count your blessings. Because I'll see you tomorrow, too. x

I remember when I was younger and my mother would take me to parties with her before people found out about what I was. Mostly because it wasn’t like she was finding a date. Having me around was the death of her dating life. No man wanted to raise another man’s child like that. But Mother always said she didn’t need anyone other than me. But when she’d take me to parties, she reveled in the thought of getting me ready for them. The thought of the whole affair would be enough for me to break out in hives. And having the same experience with Carmilla would be no different. Only she was much less gentle than my mother.

“Carmilla…” I winced my way through the pain as she dragged a brush through my hair, “Is this really necessary?”

“It’s your coronation, Eden,” Carmilla argued, “Of course it is. In order to be inducted as a princess, you need to look like one, don’t you? When was the last time you were like this?”

“Um…” I thought back. I didn’t remember ever doing shit like this for a coronation. Even when we would go to parties, it’s not like Mother ever went overly elaborate like Carmilla was, “Never.”

“Oh, darling,” she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, holding me against her chest, “You’re so overdue.”

“If you say so.” I’ve been here for a few months, kept in the ivory towers (with the exception of my late-night trips to the pubs and my early afternoon trips to the dungeons), and unallowed to fight. I never thought I’d miss the month-long trip between here and Braila. Granted, those days would beat the fuck out of me, but I never felt more alive.

“You’re so pretty, Eden,” Carmilla looked me over in the mirror, continuing the intricate braiding down the left side of my head, “It’s a shame your hair isn’t a little longer, but still…You’re so pretty. I think you’ll fit in here quite well.”

“Even though Striga and Morana still haven’t come around to the idea of having me around?” I assumed.

“Especially because they haven’t come around yet,” she awed, “You know, Eden, I’ve loved nothing more than having you around here. In a way, I’ve started thinking of you as my own. Whatever you do, don’t tell Morana I said that or I will fucking end you. Do you understand?”

“What would be so bad about telling Morana?” I asked, fully intending to keep that our little secret. The less I have to deal with Morana, the better.

“I hate nothing more than when she’s right,” Carmilla admitted, “She rubs it in my face for at least a month afterward. And quite frankly, I don’t want to deal with that headache. But I do mean every word of it, Eden. I’ve loved having you here. Knowing that you’re here when I wake up and waking up when I come home…It’s been absolutely wonderful. Look…I know you say no to this every time I ask, but...Tonight at your coronation would be an excellent time to truly make you my own.”

My stomach sank. I knew exactly what she was looking for, “You mean, you want to turn me tonight.”

“Yes,” she nodded, “But it’s still entirely up to you. Could you imagine? The five vampire queens of Styria. Not only that, but soon, the five vampire queens of all of Europe? Possibly even the world? I like the sound of that.”

“I still don’t,” I held my ground, “Carmilla, I know you want to turn me fully, but…I can’t do that.”

“Fine,” Carmilla dropped it, “I just thought I’d ask. For the sake of ceremony.”

“But…” I stopped her with a specific agenda in mind, “When I’m crowned Princess of Styria, how far will my power go?”

“Anything you’d want would be yours, Eden, “Carmilla assured, “Your tiniest whims would come true.”

“Anything I wanted?” I could think of a few things.

“Yes. Why? Did you have something in mind?”

“I did,” I nodded, bracing myself for whatever may happen, “About the forgemaster in the dungeon…”

“Ugh…” Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Don’t even get me started on that thing. What were you thinking? More torture? I’m sure he’d be fun for you to bat around for a while. You could be the cat and he could be the disease carrying vermin that plagues our castle. Would you like that, darling?”

“Actually, no,” I clarified. My god, Hector…What do they do to you when I have my back turned? I shook off the mental images burning into my mind, “I was thinking we could give him better living conditions in his cell.”

“Excuse me?” she shot me an angry glare, “Why in the fuck would we waste time and resources on shit like that?”

“Because,” I wasn’t going to back down. I made Hector a promise that I’d make a fair argument for him. However, I still needed to make it palatable for Carmilla, “If he has better living conditions, there’s a chance it will make him more…compliant…More willing to work with us. A little scratch on his back could mean a bigger scratch on ours.”

“My god, Eden,” Carmilla groaned, “You’re starting to sound like Lenore. Have you two been spending time together lately?”

“Lenore and me?” I assumed, “No.”

“Hold on,” she held her glare, “Have you been seeing it?”

“I saw him once,” I lied through my teeth. I could already feel my fangs coming out.

“He’s nothing but a pain in the ass,” Carmilla sighed out, “If he didn’t have the whole forging thing going for him, I would’ve let him die in Braila when Dracula’s hordes went after it. In hindsight, maybe I should have.”

And now, I wish I would’ve gotten to him before Carmilla did. Again, I still need to make this look like something she’ll bite on. Fortunately, I could dig into the sadistic side of me, too, “But Carmilla, we still need him. Besides, if we give him a little bit of hope, he’ll cling to it. And if we give him hope, we can always take it away.”

“Eden…” she gasped, “That’s…So wicked.”

“It’d be a good way to keep him on a leash.” Sorry, Hector. I promise I’ll make it up to you.

Carmilla held me tighter, “You really are my own, aren’t you?”

“Well…”

“There,” she brushed her hands off, giving me one last look over, “All done. You know, you truly are a beautiful creature, Eden. I hope you understand that this is your life now.”

“This life is exhausting,” I had such a strong desire for a nap. Alas, my coronation was likely soon, so it’s not like I could. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Carmilla got up and walked over to my cabinet of…emergency rations…and poured us both a drink. My god…That smell…That strong smell of iron and innocence. It had to be more nun’s blood. She handed me my goblet and I had no doubt in my mind that it’d be gone in one swallow, “Here, sweetheart. This will help.”

“Thank you,” I stared into it. You’ve come a long way from slurping up squirrels in the forest, Eden.

“A toast,” she raised her glass, “To your new life in Styrian royalty and vampire aristocracy.”

“To us,” I smiled sweetly, downing the blood in the glass with no problem.

“May you forever reign, Eden…” Carmilla put a hand to my cheek, “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

She took my hand and pulled me onto my feet. How was I still able to breathe in this fucking dress? I could feel it crushing my ribs and my chest. If I were squeezed any flatter, I’d be mistaken for a boy. But Carmilla picked it. She said something about me looking good in jewel tones. And by jewel tones, that meant in something in a deep shade of purple that was a size too fucking small for me! This was why I hated formal events. If this was what my life was going to be like from now on, I was going to have to stop eating human food and start surviving only on blood.

Carmilla had never brought me to the throne room before this. Even in my adventures of aimlessly wandering the castle while they were gone, I never found it on my own. The stained glass windows and the rich furnishings really were something to marvel over. I hated the tight dresses and the unnecessary primping, but this…This was something I could get used to. In our travels, I’ve always had a soft spot for the architecture in different cities and villages Mother and I have lived in. This would be no different. How sad. The only one who bothered to show up for my coronation was Lenore. She sat and waited patiently for the two of us to approach the other thrones. 

“Hello, Eden,” Lenore took my hands, “My, my…Did Carmilla have her fun with you.”

“Yeah,” I giggled, “Rub it in. You didn’t have to get put through it.”

“I did at one time,” she admitted, “I don’t miss those days.”

“Come on, Lenore,” Carmilla teased, “You can’t say that wasn’t fun.”

“To a certain extent,” Lenore smirked a bit. Do I want to know? I probably don’t want to know, “So, no Morana? No Striga? Just us?”

“You know how they are,” Carmilla pointed out, “To say they love and adore Eden the way we do would be a downright lie. And I don’t have room for that in this throne room.”

“Do they even know Eden is about to be sworn in?”

“Define…Know.”

“As I thought,” Lenore let it go, “I suppose it’s for the best. Less arguing. Less bloodshed. Well, then, if this is all of us, are we ready?”

“Could you bring me the Necronomicon please, Lenore?” Carmilla requested, taking her own throne. I’m assuming hers is the one in the middle.

“Of course.” I didn’t know much about my vampiric half, but I knew what the Necronomicon was. The Book of the Dead. My mother told me about it. Even laid eyes on one once when I was younger. Granted, it was also in Dracula’s castle. Was that really the book I was about to be sworn in on? I guess it’s appropriate. 

“Thank you,” Carmilla gladly took the book from Lenore and stood in front of me, “Eden, put your hand on the cover.”

“Ok.” I did as she asked me. This was it…No turning back, I was about to become a princess. Just like that. 

“Eden,” Carmilla began, “Do you swear on your life to protect the land of Styria with your dying breath?”

“Yes.”

“Do you swear to only serve Styria and its royal court?”

“Yes.” Debatable.

“State your full name.”

“Eden Mihai.” Because saying Eden Belmont would probably result in my immediate slaughter.

“Do you solemnly swear that is your real name?” Carmilla asked. Almost as if she knew it was fake…

“Yes.” No.

“Then, kneel at my feet,” she ordered, “For when you rise, you will no longer be Eden Mihai. When you rise, you will be Eden of Styria. Do you accept this title?”

“Yes.”

“One more question…” Carmilla was quiet for a brief moment. Before throwing me across the room without even laying a finger on me. I slammed into the wall, “Do you take me for a fool?”

“What do you mean?” I staggered onto my feet. The heels didn’t make it easy.

“I didn’t want to believe her,” Carmilla snarled, “I left Striga behind for a reason. I know what you’ve been up to while we’ve been gone, Eden. You’ve been consorting with a Belmont?! Are you absolutely batshit fucking insane?!”

“I…”

“If you thought fighting the night hordes were bad,” she threw me again, “A Belmont is worse! Do you know what they’ve been doing to our kind for fucking centuries?!”

“She’s been doing more than consorting, Carmilla,” Striga walked in with Morana at her side, “Turns out the Belmont she’s been consorting with…”

“Please tell me you didn’t sleep with him,” Carmilla hoped, making me a bit nauseous. Then again, that could also be the possible concussion.

“No,” Morana explained, “That Belmont is her uncle.”

“I told you she was a fucking Belmont,” Striga growled, shooting a glare at me.

Carmilla squeezed her eyes shut, a lone tear rolling out of them, “Eden…I will give you five seconds to get out of my FUCKING SIGHT!”

“Carmilla…” I tried to explain, but I don’t think she was in the place for reason right now.

“ONE!”

Shit…I needed to get out of here. I kicked my heels off and started bolting to my room. Where was I going to go? I doubt that I’m welcome here anymore. And with the others on my heels, I didn’t have the time to think about it. Distance mirror. I still had the shard of the distance mirror. I don’t care where it takes me. As long as it’s not here anymore. Before the others could grab me, I jumped through it, not paying attention to where I was. Although, I had a feeling I knew where it’d drop me. Once I got there, I shattered it, preventing Striga and Morana and a very pissed off Carmilla from getting me.

Once I was on my own again, I let the floodgates open and cried for the first time since my mother died. It’s such a shame. I really did like Carmilla. We got close. We could’ve had a family. But then…I knew in the end I didn’t belong there. As soon as I had my bearings again, I took a good look around to figure out where the hell I was. If I don’t find somewhere to sleep for the night soon, I’m going to freeze to death out here. When I saw the shadowy outline of an even bigger castle, I could breathe easier. Hopefully, I’m not waking him up.

Knock, knock…

Creeaak…

“Eden?” Thank God…He’s still awake, “What are you doing here? And this late?”

“Please…” I begged, the ground giving out from under me, my voice still thick from crying, “I had nowhere else to go…I’m very cold and very tired…Please…Just for tonight…”

“Of course. Come in…”

I took his hand and he led me up the front staircase. It had been a long day for me. I was fucking exhausted. Even with the nun’s blood Carmilla gave me, I wanted nothing more than sleep. Although, ever since I was little, crying always took a lot out of me. He led me into a bedroom and helped me onto the bed, pulling off my sopping wet stockings. I nestled down into a soft, downy comforter and laid my head on the overstuffed pillows.

“Thank you, Adrian…” my voice broke.

“You’re welcome. Good night, Eden.”

“Good night.”


	14. Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! Day two. How are we feeling? Doing good? Golly, I hope so.

My God, I need to be on a better sleeping schedule. And I need to learn to not get involved in vampire politics. That could’ve blown up so much better. I shouldn’t have waited so long to tell Carmilla who I was. Even worse, I wish she didn’t have to hear about it through Striga and Morana. To top it all off, I wish they wouldn’t have turned on me so quickly. Striga was right. At first, I didn’t really think my name meant much of anything. I wasn’t a hunter. I could protect myself. That was it. As much as I wanted the vampire race to pay for their sins, I wouldn’t have minded hiding out in the mountains for the rest of my life. Plenty of wild game up there for me to feed on when I needed to. My mother taught me how to grow a decent garden. I would’ve been fine. I might have even drifted into legends and folklore, but instead…I got caught up in a fucking mess like this.

When I woke up the next morning, a beautiful white wolf laid at my feet. I didn’t know how to react. It’s not every day a girl wakes up with a white wolf still sleeping peacefully at her feet. How did you get in here? Regardless, he’s a very pretty puppy…I sat up in my bed and gave him a little scratch on his head. If I don’t show fear, he won’t show hostility, “Good morning, puppy. What are you doing in here?”

The wolf rolled over toward me. I think he liked me. And I liked him. I gave him a quick belly rub, his back leg kicking up a storm, “Aren’t you a good boy? Yes, you are.”

“Good intentions anyway,” the wolf spoke, “Good morning, Eden.”

“What the hell…?” I stared at the wolf in disbelief. That must be the blood talking. It’s fucking with my head. Or I’m still dreaming and my dreams have gotten awfully colorful. The voice sounded like…No, “Adrian?”

“Yes,” the wolf sat up, turning back into the Adrian I knew.

“You…” I gave him a look, “You were…a dog…”

“You can do that, too,” Adrian sat at the edge of my bed, “It’s part of your power.”

“I have no idea how to do shit like that,” I admitted, “Or why I’d ever need to. Or what I’d even turn into.”

“It’s awfully helpful in combat,” he shrugged, “I can teach you how to do that. But we’ll worry about that later. How are you feeling?”

“Honestly,” I rested my head on his shoulder, “Lost…Again…I thought I had found purpose again. Real purpose. Not just wandering until I find the prick that impregnated my mother. I thought that my other half would’ve been the key to that. All it got me was the hope of family and the news that my father is already dead with no grave to spit on. I thought being amongst my other half would’ve been ok…Turns out…”

“No,” Adrian stopped me before I could spiral any further, “Don’t do that, Eden. You didn’t know Carmilla would’ve turned on you so quickly. You didn’t know anything about her or the others who rule over Styria. Don’t blame yourself for your ignorance. You learned. That’s what matters. But I understand where you’re coming from. With your other half.”

“You do?”

“Eden,” Adrian put an arm around me, pushing my hair out of my face, ‘My father wanted nothing more than humanity’s extinction after my mother died. I understand when you say that your other half betrayed you. Just as he thought I betrayed him by taking humanity’s side. I know you’re lost now, but you still have a chance and a purpose. You can still fight for humanity like your ancestors have done for centuries. You are still you. Despite your other half. You control what your other half does.”

“Adrian…” I felt a tear run down my cheek, “When I was in Styria…I thought I wasn’t alone. And now…”

“You’re still not,” he held me tight against his chest, “Remember, Eden. You’re not alone. It’s like I told you all those years ago. You and I are the same. And we aren’t the only dhampirs in existence. I promise that as long as there’s breath in my body, you won’t be alone.”

“Thank you,” I laced my fingers between his, “You really are my big brother, aren’t you, Adrian?”

“I always have been,” Adrian assured me, “Or as close to one as you’ll ever have. Speaking of family, I expect Trevor and Sypha to be here soon.”

“Why?” I wondered.

“Because,” he explained, “I have his niece in my bed with a fever. I thought he’d want to know.”

“That’s a good enough reason.”

“Why don’t you get some more rest?” Adrian insisted, pulling my blankets back over me, “I’m sure you’re still tired.”

“No,” I shook my head, “I’ve slept enough. Honestly, I’m kind of hungry.”

“That’s likely the reason for your fever,” he figured. But then, a little smirk graced his face, “Eden…Would you care for a hunt?”

“Really?” That definitely put a spring in my step. Finally, I’d get to see some action.

“If you’re up to it.”

“Absolutely!” I jumped out of bed. Although, that might not have been the best idea, considering it made my knee buckle out from under me, “Shit!”

Adrian caught me before I could hit the floor, “Are you sure you can handle it?”

“I’m sure,” I nodded, stumbling to get back on my feet, “That’ll go away. I’ll be fine.”

“Good,” he held me steady, “Shall we?”

“Yes, please.”

I loved going hunting. Granted, I might not have liked what I had to do afterward, but the genuine thrill of the hunt got to me every time. The quiet in the woods, the sudden sound of a fluttering heartbeat from thirty meters away, and the rich smell of the blood pumping through a creature’s veins…Like gentle lullabies. For the last few months, I’ve had my blood brought to me in golden chalices on silver platters. Not that the taste of luxury wasn’t nice. It’s just…It wasn’t right to me. I needed that hunt. I needed to run after my prey. I needed to take it out myself. 

Adrian and I walked out to a spot in the woods near a gentle stream. This particular spot was absolutely beautiful. Peaceful. I could live out here comfortably. I couldn’t resist. I took off my shoe and dipped my toe in the cool water. It tickled a bit. But then…The world went quiet. I knew exactly what that meant. There was something close. I could smell it. Metal…a little sweetness like honeysuckle…a little earthiness like wet tree bark. 

“Eden,” Adrian looked over at me, “What do you smell?”

“Foxes,” I told him, my eyes shut tight as I listened for heartbeats, “Four of them…Maybe five…Two for you, two for me?”

“That sounds reasonable,” he allowed, “But you missed the elk off in the distance.”

“Dammit,” I grumbled, “Oh, well. I’ll go after the foxes if you want to go for the elk.”

“We’ll call it a deal,” Adrian nodded, “Meet back here in, say, five minutes?”

“Ok,” I nodded, prepared to pounce, “See you soon.”

“Until then,” Adrian took off like a bat out of Hell and I did the same. I knew where those foxes were hiding. They couldn’t hide from me for long. I ran into the woods a little deeper and snapped all four necks at once. Sweet victory…Their pelts were pretty…I kind of wanted to keep them. Not even as a trophy, but for practical purposes. People think that just because I’m a dhampir, I don’t experience cold. Hopefully, their pelts can keep me warm and break this fever. 

I ran back to the stream and waited for Adrian to come back. Five minutes, huh? Someone was feeling cocky. I don’t know how big that elk was, but I’m sure I could’ve been here and back already, even in my current condition. While I was waiting, I took the opportunity for a drink. This stream was crystal clear and I was parched. It’s not like I would turn it down. I cleaned off my hands and took slow, steady sips from them. Satisfying…Cold…I could stand about eight more like that. However, I noticed a silhouette coming up toward me. And it wasn’t a little one.

“So,” Adrian threw the elk from over his shoulder down to the ground, “How did you do?”

“Pretty well,” I showed off my hunt. Not nearly as showy as his, but blood is blood at this point, “I’d ask you the same, but I’m assuming yours went well, too.”

“The elk put up quite a fight,” he sat next to me, “But after a while, he settled down. It’ll be nice to take its meat back to the castle. Shall we?”

“Just like the old days,” I smiled, biting into the neck of my first fox. Then, my second. Then, my third. Then, my last. I drained them all in a matter of minutes, not caring about the stomachache that I knew would come later. As soon as my belly was full and my body readjusted, I dug four separate holes nearby and buried my catch, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Adrian looked at me strange, “You’re the one who took them all out, Eden. No need to thank me.”

“I wasn’t thanking you,” I clarified, “I was thanking the foxes that have sustained me for another day. For giving their lives, so mine can continue.”

“Oh,” he dropped it, “Why do you bury them?”

“It’s how I fight my other half,” I covered their makeshift graves, “If I give them a burial, it seems more…I don’t know…Respectful. A little more humane than just leaving them eviscerated. I try not to give in to that half…”

“Forgive me if this is overstepping,” Adrian asked, “But have you ever had human blood before?”

“While I was staying with Carmilla,” I confessed, “It was all she had. She said that drinking animal blood was beneath me and that I deserved better. But that was before she found out about me. Even then, I thanked the nun they had drained that sustained me another day. Damn, that shit was potent. Much stronger than small game. Carmilla wanted to turn me so badly. Anytime she’d ask me, though, I’d tell her the same thing. That I wouldn’t let her. And she respected that.”

“Wow,” he gasped, “That’s big for Carmilla. Normally, you would’ve been turned as soon as she laid eyes on you.”

“She wanted to turn me at my coronation…”

“Your coronation?”

“Uh-huh,” I rolled my eyes, “Before she found out I was a Belmont, she wanted to make me the Princess of Styria. Not enough power to overthrow the queen, but enough to keep me comfortable and protected.”

“You should’ve taken the title,” Adrian joked darkly.

“Sure,” I scoffed, “A little bit of power _and_ my humanity completely gone? I don’t think so. I’ll pass.”

“Eden,” he took my hand, “You did the right thing. I promise. And I’m proud of you. Even happier you came here.”

“It’s where the distance mirror brought me,” I admitted, resting my head back on his shoulder, “My mother has always been my moral compass, even when she was still alive. She made sure my humanity stayed intact.”

“Mine, too,” Adrian agreed, a certain melancholy washing over his face, “I miss her.”

“I miss her, too,” I wrapped myself around his arm.

“Come…” he helped me back onto my feet, “Before things get too depressing out here. We should be meeting Trevor and Sypha soon anyway.”

“Ok,” I threw the elk over my shoulder. A heavy fucker, aren’t you? I could manage, though, “You didn’t want to take this back yourself, did you?”

“Please,” Adrian backed off, “Be my guest. If you’re that hellbent on taking it back, you’re more than welcome to it.”

I knew my ass was already sufficiently kicked, but now, it’s about keeping my pride together. I had the smaller hunt. The least I could do was carry the bigger one back. It’s not like it was a problem. One of those few things I liked about being a dhampir. I had more upper body strength than I knew what to do with. At least the castle wasn’t too far of a walk. I did know one thing was for sure. When we get back, I’m laying down. For at least an hour. Company be damned.

I dropped the elk on the front doorstep and climbed onto Adrian’s back, “That was fucking stupid. Never let me do that again.”

“What’s the matter?” Adrian teased, “Tired again, are we?”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh, you and your uncle are definitely cut from the same cloth,” he brought me upstairs and into his bed, “Your eyes are still glowing, Eden. I’d be surprised if you were feeling ok. It’s alright. Now, will you listen to reason and get some more sleep?”

“Yes,” I could already feel my eyes closing, “If you insist.”

“Good,” Adrian transformed back into a wolf and laid back at the foot of my bed.

“Let me guess,” I jabbed, “Guard dog?”

“If I need to be,” he nuzzled up to me.

I scratched at his belly again, “Good boy.”

“Eden…”

“Fine, fine,” I shut my eyes, “See? I’m getting more sleep.”

And I did. I slept hard. The warm blood in my belly had that effect on me. Like a sedative. And I loved it. Especially on those hard nights I couldn’t sleep. A little warm blood and a good, strong drink and I’m sleeping like a baby. Although, I didn’t have that drink in my system. Instead, I had a warm body making sure I was safe…Let’s be honest. He’s making sure I don’t get up as soon as he falls asleep, too. But that was his way of keeping me safe from myself. And I didn’t have that kind of energy where I could take on Adrian and win. So, what do I do? I let sleeping dogs lie. Quite literally.

A little while later, I could’ve sworn I felt Adrian move. I didn’t open my eyes, but consciousness started coming back. A gentle voice broke the silence, “Eden…”

Whoever it was, Adrian growled at him.

“Not you, you mangy, flea bitten, mutt…”

Before things broke out into a fight, I opened my eyes. I knew that was him, “Hi, Uncle Trevor.”

“Eden,” Trevor backed off, “Your eyes…Why the hell are they…?”

“She’s running a fever, Trevor,” Adrian turned back, “Her eyes are going to be glowing until it breaks. The blood she had earlier hasn’t had time to kick in. Give it time. It’ll go away soon. Just let her rest.”

“You didn’t have to growl at me for that…”

“I figured my point got across.”

“Fine,” Trevor came closer, “You and I need to talk. Later, though.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Adrian pulled my blankets back over me, “We’ll be downstairs.”

“Ok,” I nodded, “But…Adrian…I really appreciate what you’re doing for me, but there’s no way I could sleep anymore. I’m good. We’ll just wait out my fever. What were you wanting me for, Trevor?”

“I have something I want to show you,” Trevor stood by my bedside with hesitation in his eyes, “You’re not going to…infect me…or something…are you?”

“Trevor!” Sypha snapped at him.

“What?” Trevor whined, “It’s a perfectly legitimate question!”

“You’re fine,” I swore, “Adrian has a better chance of catching this than you do. I’m not going to infect you.”

“Eden,” Adrian offered, shooting quick glances at my uncle, “Should I join you?”

“I trust him,” I shot him down.

“That’s because you don’t know him as well as I do.”

“Alucard…” Sypha stepped in again. This time, a little gentler, “I think we can let them be. Besides, it would be appropriate if it were just the two of them down there, don’t you think?”

“Well…” I could see it all over Adrian’s face. He didn’t like the thought of Trevor and me alone together. It wouldn’t be the first time we were alone together. Hell, the two of us have shared a drink on multiple occasions without bloodshed. We fought side by side outside a pub on the outskirts of Gresit and asked me if I was ok afterward. I think we’ll be fine, “Alright then. But so help me, Belmont…You harm one hair on this girl’s head…”

“Then, you’ll have mine on a platter,” Trevor rolled his eyes, “Or would you rather it on a pike in the front yard? Maybe on the mantle?”

“Trevor…” Sypha stopped him.

“Do you really think I’d hurt the only thing left of my pain in the ass sister?” Trevor argued, looking me over, “I’ve seen what she’s capable of. I don’t want that kind of shit storm brought down on me. Come on, Eden. It’s this way.”

“Trevor…” Adrian shot him one last look, “Promise me you’ll bring her back in one piece.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Trevor waved him off, “One piece. Nothing out of place. Got it. I think I can take care of my own niece. Even if she is…well…like you.”

“Like me?” Adrian glared. Even I took offense to that. I didn’t ask to be the way I am.

“Boys…” Sypha came between them, “Not the time, nor the place.”

Trevor helped me out of my bed and brought me downstairs. I didn’t think we were going to the front door, “Uncle Trevor…?”

“What?”

“Where are you bringing me?” I asked, sweat matting my hair to my temples.

“I’m taking you home.”

My heart dropped to my feet, “What do you mean? I don’t really have much of a home. I don’t think Lupu is standing anymore.”

“No,” Trevor held my hand a little tighter, “I’m taking you _home_ , Eden. _Our_ home.”


	15. Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! Welcome to day three. I hope you're all as excited as I am because we get more in depth with one of my favorite relationships in this chapter. This may be one of my favorite chapters this week, if not my absolute favorite. Regardless, let’s get to it, yeah? I think so.

Wow…It’s quite a way down. If this was the way Trevor planned on killing me, I’d say it was well thought out. But Adrian told him if he even hurt a hair on my head, it’d be his last breath. Trevor’s not going to kill me. I know better. And he knows I can put up a hell of a fight. If I had to, I wouldn’t hesitate to tear him limb from limb. But only if it meant saving my own skin. I still have unfinished business and haunting the likes of Trevor Belmont was not on that list. Regardless, when we reached the bottom of this pit, we stopped outside a dark wooden door with a familiar crest carved onto it.

“Uncle Trevor,” I wondered, “I don’t remember this being here the last time I visited Dracula’s castle. And I don’t think it would’ve had the Belmont family crest on the front door either.”

“When did you…?” Trevor looked at me strange. But then, he ignored it entirely, “It’s probably best that I didn’t know. Well, when the three of us took down Dracula, we had to pin the castle down. It could move then. But now, it’s stuck where it is. That’s because Sypha broke it.”

“I doubt it.” Sypha didn’t seem like the type to be able to even break a nail, let alone an entire castle.

“She did,” he confirmed, “You can ask Alucard all about it. Or, I suppose you call him Adrian, don’t you?”

“It’s a habit.”

“Do you know what these lands are?” Trevor asked.

“Other than the current location of Dracula’s castle?” I shrugged, “Not a clue. But I did see some ruins out back when we went hunting.”

“Well,” he pushed open the door, revealing the vast library on the other side, “These used to be the lands where the old Belmont family estate stood. Those were the ruins you saw outside. But you know that story. Fortunately, when the church ran us out, they didn’t know where the true value of the house was hidden. This, my dear niece, is the Belmont hold. This is the centuries of research and work of Belmonts for generations. This is where your mother learned everything she ever taught you. And then some.”

“This is…” I could hardly contain myself, “This is the Belmont hold? _The_ Belmont hold?”

“Your mother told you about this?”

“I had only heard stories,” I carefully walked down the stairs to the solid oak lectern in the middle of the room, “Is this organized?”

“Incredibly organized,” Trevor nodded, “You…do know how to read…Right, Eden?”

“Seriously?” I stared a hole through him, my face completely blank, “Did you not know my mother? Yes. I can read. Both the printed word and magic. That’s not something I ever had to worry about.”

“And they didn’t burn you at the stake for being a witch?” he joked darkly.

“Trust me,” I glanced over the index, “Witchcraft would be the last thing the church would burn me at the stake for. If they didn’t find out I was a dhampir or a Belmont first. I don’t think they’re going to care about me reading.”

“Good,” Trevor took a seat on the steps, “Then, if we’re going to take out the vampire bitches that tried to kill you, I suggest you get started. Everything in here is a how-to manual on killing monsters, vampires included. Study and train and you’ll be able to take them out with no problem.”

“Thank you, Trevor,” I smiled a bit, “I know we didn’t exactly get off on the right foot, but…”

“No,” he stopped me, “Don’t start with the sentimental bullshit. We don’t need it. What else is a family good for if not the occasional butting heads? Your mother and I were the same way. I’d be concerned if we did get off on the right foot. No better place to start than the bottom, right? Then, it’s looking up the rest of the way.”

“I guess so,” I agreed, “But you know…as much as I’d love to start right away, I could use a drink. What about you?”

“I’ll go see if Alucard has anything with a proof around here,” Trevor got up from his spot on the stairs and started working his way back up.”

“The wine cellar is just left of the front door,” I directed him.

He stopped in the middle of his ascent, “How do you know that?”

“The heightened senses come in handy,” I smirked, “I can smell a good wine from miles away and I smelled it when I walked in last night.”

“You know, Eden,” Trevor leaned over the rail, a hint of a smile on his face, “You really are something else.”

“I didn’t ask to be a dhampir,” I admitted, “But dammit, if it doesn’t work in my favor from time to time.”

“I’ll be right back,” he waved me off and headed back to the top. A good drink and the entire Belmont library to peruse at my leisure. It’s going to be a good night. Besides, it’s not like I’ll be able to sleep anyway.

While Trevor was gone, I wandered through the aisles and aisles of books the Belmont family had been keeping for centuries. So, this was it. This was what Mother always told me about. She said that she grew up in a big library, but I didn’t think I’d ever see it myself. This was the work of the entire Belmont family. My family. As I got deeper and deeper into it, I found a wall of nothing but portraits of different Belmonts throughout the ages. Leon…Then, Simon next to him…And next to Simon was a beautiful, dark eyed man. Something in his eyes felt familiar. As I looked at the name plate, I understood why. They were the same as Trevor’s. And the same as mine.

You must be Richter Belmont. Now, I understand why my mother always told me I had Richter’s eyes. My god…Not to sound strange, but we did come from a good looking bunch. God bless the Belmont family gene pool. Generations of Belmonts covered these walls and filled these shelves with every piece of knowledge they could find and any other miscellaneous knickknacks they may have found on their travels. And now, I could finally see it with my own two eyes. For the first time since I lost her, I felt like I had found my mother again. I took a seat on the floor under Richter’s portrait.

There’s a storm coming, Mama. I’ve always managed to wear my bravery like armor along with my power. But I’m scared. I’ve never been so scared. I had something wonderful and because of who I am and what I am, it was taken away from me. Now that I’ve found Uncle Trevor and Sypha…Reunited with Adrian…I don’t want that to go away, too. How I wish you were just a little stronger…You should be fighting alongside us, too. Right now, I just wish you were here. In these hallowed halls again. It’s…More than I could’ve ever hoped for. I felt heavy tears bubbling up in the back of my throat…and falling from my eyes. From Richter’s eyes…

“Should…I come back later?” Trevor came around the corner with a bottle of wine in his hand. He came underprepared.

“No,” I begged, wiping my eyes, “Stay. Please.”

“I…” he shifted awkwardly, “I can’t handle crying well, Eden…If you want me to come back later, I can.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I pulled myself together again, “I can. Please stay. I just…Don’t want to be down here alone.”

“I know Alucard reinforced it somehow,” Trevor glanced around the room, “I couldn’t tell you how, but he did reinforce it. It’s not going to cave in. You’re perfectly safe down here.”

“Crack that wine open,” I insisted, “If I didn’t need a drink before, I sure as hell need one now.”

“I could stand one, too,” he sat next to me and popped the cork on the wine bottle, “I couldn’t find any glasses, though, so you’re going to have to make do with sharing the bottle.”

“Every bottle is its own glass if you’re brave enough,” I snatched the bottle from his hand and took a heavy drink from it.

“You really are my niece, aren’t you?” Trevor chuckled to himself, “I’m not sure if I should be impressed or disappointed. I’ve never really done the whole kid/responsible adult thing.”

“Be impressed,” I insisted. Damn…That’s not bad. Good for you, Adrian. I want to know where you get your wine from, “It’s not the worst thing I’ve done.”

“Alright then,” he let it go, “Color me impressed then.”

“Hey…” I put the bottle on the floor between us, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For bringing me here,” I pointed out, “For not killing me on sight when you found out what I was…For not rejecting me entirely.”

“No,” Trevor shook his head, taking his own drink, “I couldn’t do that. You belong in this room just as much as I do, Eden. I don’t have any intentions of killing you, maiming you, or mutilating you in any way, shape, or form. You’re safe here.”

“What made you finally believe I was a Belmont?” I wondered, taking the bottle back.

“When I saw you fight in Gresit,” he admitted, “Although, when I saw you drink, I had a feeling there was something about you. Then, you told me you were a Belmont and things started making sense. Although, I still couldn’t believe that Maria had gotten out after the raids.”

“She did,” I reminded him, “Clearly. Or I wouldn’t be sitting here with you.”

“You know what really sold it for me?”

“What?”

Trevor took the bottle back and threw another drink down his throat, “I heard what you said to Alucard earlier. When you were talking about why you did what you did when you…do… _that._ ”

“When I do what?” I gave him a look, not entirely sure where he was going with this.

“Don’t make me say it,” he begged, his eyes squeezed shut, “I don’t even like thinking it. I mean, I get that you’re half vampire, but…Don’t make me say it.”

“When I need a little blood to keep myself alive?” I figured, “Trust me. I don’t like it either. But what about it?”

“When you say you show your kill the proper respect,” Trevor shook off the thought of me having to feed, “That proved to me more than anything that your human half is in control.”

“It always has been,” I assured him, “Although…I’d be lying if I said I didn’t give consideration to integrating myself into vampire aristocracy. I could’ve been Styrian royalty.”

“No, you couldn’t,” he saw through me, “You wouldn’t do that.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because your mother is in your head,” Trevor assumed, “Isn’t she?”

“All the time,” I nodded, “She’s always been my guiding light for as long as I can remember.”

“I know what you mean,” he took another drink.

“Refresh my memory,” I stole the bottle back. I’m surprised it’s not damn near empty. It will be. I can feel it.

“She’s in my head, too,” Trevor confessed, unable to even make eye contact with me, “Eden…We’re all we have left. The true end of the Belmont family.”

“I’ll drink to that,” I threw back another one.

“And…” he went on, “You knew about Trefor. Not too many know who Leon rode to Wallachia with.”

“You mean Treffy?” I couldn’t keep a smile off my face if I wanted to.

“Oh, Eden…” Trevor grumbled under his breath, “You’re _just_ like your mother. If not a little worse.”

“Thank you,” I gave him a grateful nod, “I could only aspire to that kind of compliment.”

“But…” he took the empty bottle back, “You drink like your uncle…”

“Sorry,” I winced, “It’s been a long couple days.”

“Well,” Trevor unfurled a blanket that had been stuffed away on one of the shelves and threw it around me, “Should I get another bottle?”

“No,” I shot him down, pulling that blanket a little tighter over me and my eyelids getting heavier, “Don’t get me wrong, Trevor. I loved being down here, but…I’m so tired.”

“On a positive note,” he looked me over, “Your eyes have stopped glowing. Feeling better?”

“A little,” I nodded, “Just tired.”

“Come on,” Trevor pushed himself up and offered his hand to me, “Let’s get you to bed. We can tackle this in the morning. Assuming you don’t burst into flames with sunlight.”

“If that was your idea of a joke,” I rolled my eyes, taking his hand, “You really need to get some better material. Or educate yourself on how dhampirs actually work. No, I don’t burst into flames from the sun.”

“By the way, Eden,” he and I began our walk up the stairs, “Why were you in Alucard’s bed when Sypha and I got here? You two are awfully close. You’re not… _that_ kind of close, are you?”

“My god, you’re such a prude,” I groaned, “No. Adrian and I aren’t like that at all. He’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to an older brother. It’s his way of taking care of me. I’ve known him since I was little. Until I met you, he was all I considered left of my family. Dr. Tepes was burned for witchcraft and allegedly consorting with the devil. My mother got sick and died. I didn’t know if Adrian was even still alive until I heard stories about the Sleeping Soldier under Gresit. There was only one other dhampir in this area that I knew of. It had to be him.”

“If you knew Alucard and his mother when you were younger,” Trevor wondered, “Did you ever meet Dracula? Before he went batshit fucking insane?”

“Once,” I nodded, “He wasn’t too keen on me, but Dr. Tepes took my side. She made him change his mind.”

“ _She_ made _Dracula_ change his mind?”

“Absolutely,” I giggled, “You’d be amazed at the shit Dr. Tepes could get him to do. I guess that’s what love is. Being willing to grow with another person like they grew together.”

“Have…you ever…had…”

“If this is when we start talking about boys,” I shot him a glare, “It’d be greatly unappreciated. Not to mention unnecessary. I don’t need the talk, Trevor. Not now.”

“Fine by me,” he dropped it as we emerged back to the top, “Where am I taking you, Eden?”

“The guest room,” I ordered, assuming Adrian had already gone to bed, “The one next to the observatory.”

“Where is the observatory?”

“I’ll show you.”

The two of us headed into the castle and upstairs to the windy maze of hallways that weren’t difficult to get lost in. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind getting lost in here for a while. It’d be so nice to wander aimlessly in here. All that aside, Trevor and I passed the observatory and found the guest room. If I couldn’t sleep in the middle of the night, I knew I had the option of the observatory without waking anyone. The last time I was in this room, I ran my first major fever and thought I was on the brink of death. I never thought I’d be back here again. 

“Well,” Trevor sat at my bedside for a brief moment while I got nestled into bed, “Tomorrow morning, you and I will go back into the hold. Ok?”

“Ok,” I laid my head on the pillows, ready to fall asleep as soon as Trevor left.

“Good night, Eden,” he got up and started walking toward the door.

“Good night…Treffy.”

“Listen, you little shit,” Trevor shoved his finger in my face. Only to come down in his next breath, giggling to himself, “Get some sleep, Eden.”

“I will.”

“Good night.”

“Good night, Uncle Trevor.” I’m terrible. A few minutes later, I felt something warm nuzzle its way into my bed. Good night to you, too, Adrian. I knew you wouldn’t be able to leave me alone.


	16. Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! Welcome to day four. Filled with all the warm, fuzzy feelings Castlevania is totally known for. Actually, this chapter does get kind of domestic. And I kind of love it for that reason. Well, enjoy!

The next morning, I woke up in my bed with the weirdest flashbacks to when I was younger. I’m not sick anymore. I don’t have my fever anymore. Yet, when I look down at the foot of the bed, that white wolf still laid there, sleeping peacefully. As much as I wanted to rub his belly a little more, I left him alone and basked in the warmth of my memories. When everything was ok and the world wasn’t falling apart. When my mother and Dr. Tepes were still alive and vampires weren’t trying to eradicate the entire human race. Things were simple then.

I felt the good boy at my feet roll over…and unintentionally, I think, change back. I had never seen Adrian sleep before. Not like this anyway. No one ever thinks a dhampir can look so angelic. Clearly, they had never seen this. I’m sure you’ve been through a mess in the last year, too, haven’t you, Adrian? But it’s ok. I have, too. At least I know I’m not completely alone. I know people go through hardships every single day, but they’re nothing like what we’ve gone through. What we’ve lost because of what we are. 

Adrian nuzzled his cheek against my leg, assuming he still held his wolf form. Slowly, those beautiful golden eyes of his opened up. And I couldn’t help myself, “I don’t need to let you out, do I?”

“I see you have your uncle’s quick and dreadful sense of humor,” he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “Good morning, Eden.”

“Good morning,” I giggled to myself. I guess I could be compared to worse people than Trevor.

“It looks like your fever broke,” Adrian looked me over, his hand gently on my forehead.

“Yeah,” I nodded, “It broke last night. Imagine Trevor’s relief when my eyes stopped glowing. He could go back to pretending I’m fully human.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked, “Trevor didn’t do anything…well…stupid last night, did he?”

“No,” I promised, “And I’m feeling so much better. Everything has calmed down. For now anyway. Before Carmilla and her lovable band of sisters hunt my ass down and tear me to shreds.”

“Enough of that,” Adrian hushed me, “That’s not going to happen and you know it.”

“I’m not making any promises.”

“So,” he quickly changed the subject, “You wouldn’t have any plans for today, would you?”

“I think I’ll go back down to the Belmont hold,” I decided, “I didn’t even get to scratch the surface last night. Adrian…It’s beautiful. I know I should be disgusted, considering its contents, but…All the collective knowledge of the Belmont family in one, well-organized place? It’s breathtaking…”

“I wish I had that reaction when I first saw it,” Adrian admitted, draping an arm around my shoulders, “When I walked into the Belmont hold for the first time, my stomach turned.”

“Because,” I assumed, “You knew why you were there. And what that information would’ve been for. I would’ve given anything to be able to kill my father, but those were for my own personal reasons. But you had to. He needed to be put out of his misery. And think of how many innocent lives you saved in the process. The future generations that get to live because of what you and Trevor and Sypha did. Don’t beat yourself up too much.”

“I did love the man,” he confirmed, “If you can believe it.”

“I can,” I took his hand, “But that wasn’t him anymore. That was someone too blinded by his own pain to realize he was in it in the first place. That wasn’t your father anymore. I only met him once, but even at…what…five?”

“That sounds right.”

“I knew,” I smiled a bit, “I knew what your mother had done for him. How he was seeing light instead of permanent darkness. And without her, that light was gone. And he was gone. It’s ok to mourn your father, Adrian. I wouldn’t be able to blame you. Granted, I never knew that kind of feeling, but I suppose it can’t be much different than the rage that bubbled up when I found out mine was dead and someone else had destroyed him.”

“Do you know who it was?” Adrian wondered.

“A forgemaster named Isaac,” I remembered Hector telling me, “He will pay for his crimes one day and I look forward to the day our paths cross, but right now, I have bigger things to worry about than the prick that stole my kill.”

“In that case,” he suggested, “When you’re done in the Belmont hold today, why don’t you and I go into the woods again? We can find out what your white wolf is.”

“Knowing my luck,” I grumbled, “It’s probably an otter or a squirrel or some other small, weak rodent.”

“No,” Adrian shook his head, “I don’t think so. Given what you come from and your father being Norse, I’d guess a raven. Or a stag. There’s even a possibility of you being a wolf like me.”

“I wouldn’t mind being a wolf,” I thought it over, “If I reacted the same way you do when you get your wolf belly scratched, I’d want to be a wolf, too.”

“I can’t control that,” he argued, “That’s instinct. Also, if you could never, ever, ever tell Trevor about that, I’d be eternally grateful.”

“I’ll never say a word,” I swore.

“Why don’t we go get some breakfast?” Adrian helped me to my feet, “And we’ll see if the others are awake, ok?”

“Ok,” I gladly accepted his hand and the two of us headed downstairs. Although, I gave consideration to asking Adrian if I could ride his back downstairs. My legs were still a little wobbly after climbing up and down all those stairs to the hold last night. But I left it alone. He’s probably just as hungry as I am. By the time we got to the bottom of the stairs, I didn’t expect to smell food cooking already. When we walked into the kitchen, Sypha stood at the stove, humming idly to herself.

“Good morning, Sypha,” Adrian sat at the table in the middle of the room, casually pulling out a chair for me.

“Good morning, Alucard,” Sypha smiled, “Good morning, Eden. I hope you’re feeling better.”

“Much, thank you,” I gave her a nod.

“I hope you don’t mind, Alucard,” she apologized, “I got kind of hungry.”

“Please,” Adrian allowed, “Be my guest.”

“Is Trevor still asleep, Sypha?” I asked.

“Ugh…” Sypha groaned, “Don’t even get me started. He came to bed last night, drunk out of his skull. I think he might have been expecting some…Well, never mind that. Fortunately, he passed out before anything could get started. And his snoring! Have you ever heard Trevor snore when he’s been drinking? Oh my GOD! They’re the worst!”

“Was that what that was?” Adrian thought back, “I heard something last night, but I was on the other side of the castle. I just assumed some animals were fighting each other in the woods.”

“Nope,” she sat with us, “Those would be the drunk snores of Trevor Belmont. I was so thankful for your guest rooms, Alucard. I wouldn’t have been able to sleep last night with _that_ in my ear.”

“You’re welcome,” he gave her a nod.

“Where would he have even found anything?” Sypha squeaked, “Does he have a hypersensitive sense of smell that only works for alcohol?”

“My wine cellar is well-hidden,” Adrian swore, “There’s no way he would’ve been able to find it. It’s under the castle and through layers and layers of rock.”

“I wouldn’t underestimate him,” she laid her head on the table, “Trust me. There’s no separating a man from his drink. Especially _that one._ ”

Suddenly, a feeling of deep guilt and shame washed over me, “Um…Sypha…?”

“Yes, Eden?” she didn’t even look up. That’s a good sign, right?

“That might have been my fault,” I winced, “I wanted a drink last night and…Well…I was so lost in the Belmont hold that…I might have sent Trevor to get me something. I’m so sorry, Sypha. I didn’t realize he was that bad. Call it the family curse.”

“You didn’t snore last night, Eden,” Adrian pointed out, “You were relatively quiet.”

“How would you know?” Sypha asked. That was enough for her to look up.

“He slept in my bed last night,” I threw him to the wolves, “He has since I’ve been here. Right at the foot of my bed like a good boy.”

“Eden…” Adrian shot me a glare, “We discussed this.”

“Trevor’s not here,” I brushed him off, “It’s just Sypha. But I am sorry for you having to deal with him last night, Sypha.”

“Forgiven and forgotten already,” Sypha let it go.

“If Trevor’s still asleep,” I figured, “Then, I guess that means us not going to the hold today…Or at least not this morning.”

“Please,” she giggled, “Just because Trevor’s a loud sleeper when he’s drunk doesn’t mean he won’t bounce back like a rubber ball. He’s been so used to dealing with hangovers that they’re practically second nature to him. If he sleeps it off, he’ll be fine. If he keeps going, he’s miserable to be around. I have yelled at him for that. I know this may be hard to believe, but I did get him to stop for a while.”

“No way.”

“It’s true,” Sypha took great pride in that, “He stopped for two weeks because I asked him to. But then, we found the next town and he got ridiculously drunk that night.”

“Take the wins where you can get them, I suppose,” I shrugged. Then, I saw the strangest parallel…No. That’s just coincidence. I shook the thought out of my head and moved on.

“Morning,” a grumbly voice came into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Trevor,” Sypha chimed, “Did you sleep well last night?”

“Incredibly well,” Trevor admitted, “Why?”

“Just curious.”

“I thought I smelled breakfast,” Trevor looked over at the stove, practically salivating over Sypha’s cooking.

“It’s not done yet!” she slapped his fingers away, “You can wait.”

“I suggest you feed both halves this morning, Eden,” Trevor suggested, seemingly unscathed, “Because we have a busy day ahead of us.”

“Ok…?” I wasn’t sure if I understood here. According to Sypha, Trevor had both his boots full when he went to bed last night. He should be in his own private Hell right now. Yet here he was, like nothing fazed him.

“See?” Sypha leaned over to me, “I told you.”

“Impressive,” I applauded.

“Eden!” Trevor snapped me back into my head.

“Yeah!” I agreed, “Got it. Big breakfast for little Edens.”

“Trevor,” Sypha begged, “Go easy on her. I’ve seen you fight against a dhampir before…She doesn’t need that.”

“Fine, fine,” Trevor brushed her off, “If it makes you feel better, I’ll even leave the Morningstar here.”

“Thank you.”

“Uncle Trevor…” I spoke softly.

“Yes, Eden?”

A little smirk made its way onto my face. It’s sweet for Sypha to be looking out for me, but I knew my own strength, “Don’t hold back on me. We both know you’re better than that.”

Trevor gave me a little bow, “It’d be my pleasure.”

“Eden…” Adrian stepped in, “Are you sure you want to do that? You’ve been sick for the last few days.”

“And right now,” I clarified, “I feel like I could rip the asshole out of a running moose with one hand tied behind my back and hang its entrails from a nearby tree. I’m sure I can handle a little hand to hand combat with Trevor.”

“That’s…awfully colorful,” he shook out the mental image I just put in his head. And if I didn’t know any better, I’d think I got a smile out of my uncle, too. 

“Is there anywhere we can train without making a mess of things, Alucard?” Trevor asked.

“There’s a clearing through the woods, just past the stream,” Adrian directed him, “I’m sure you know it.”

“Yeah,” Trevor nodded, “I know it. Come on, Eden. Hurry up and eat something. Then, you can hunt for whatever blood tickles your fancy.”

“Squirrel, mostly,” I told him, “Fox, if I can find it.”

“I didn’t need to know the specifics,” he shuddered.

“Future reference,” I shrugged, “In case I pass out in the middle of battle and you need to revive me. Those are my favorites.”

“Dhampirs are vile creatures.”

“You’re not wrong,” I let him have that one.

“Excuse me?” But Adrian had other thoughts.

“Boys,” Sypha stopped them, “No. Not at the table please. I just want us to get through one meal together without you two wanting to kill each other.”

“He started it,” Adrian argued.

“I don’t care who started it!” she pounded her fist on the table, “It’s over with! Now, apologize to each other, so we can move on.”

I followed her to the oven and grabbed the freshly baked bread for her, “Nicely handled, Sypha.”

“I know how to work those two like they were marionettes,” Sypha admitted, “They don’t realize it, but that’s what makes it entertaining. And Trevor may consider himself the leader of our merry band, but he forgets who pulled him together and got him to rediscover his purpose. That was all me.”

“And I thought him avoiding hangovers was impressive,” I applauded her, “You deserve a night off.”

“I deserve a week off,” she corrected me, “But these two give me something to do. One day, I may meet back up with my caravan, but for now, these two need me just as much as I need them. Go ahead, Eden. Sit down. I have this handled.”

“Ok,” I wasn’t going to fight her. Although, I may have a newfound respect for Sypha. I hope she gets her week off one day.

Tensions at the breakfast table never broke, but honestly, I think they were as good as they were going to get. Trevor and Adrian weren’t exactly the best of friends, but seeing them be this civil may be like seeing a unicorn. Maybe one day, but it sure as fuck wasn’t today. Once Trevor and I both had full bellies, we headed toward that clearing Adrian mentioned. I had a feeling today was going to be fun. Not quite night hordes on the outskirts of Gresit fun, but I’ll take it.

When I stopped in the middle of the woods, Trevor stopped with me, “Eden? Is everything…?”

“Shh…” I cut him off, taking in the sound of the wind rustling through the trees. As nice as that sound was, the sound of beating hearts in the distance. But not too far. Nice.

“Why are we being quiet?” he whispered, “Do you hear something?”

“Yeah,” I smiled darkly, “I smell other breakfast.”

“Other break…?” Then, it hit him, “Oh…Again…Keep that to yourself.”

“I’m sorry, Trevor,” I prepared my stance, “It’s how I have to survive. I can’t help that. Hold on. Ten, maybe twelve meters to the west. I’ll be right back.”

I took off like a bat out of hell and jumped on a few squirrels. Big ones, too. Big ones have more blood in their bodies. I am feasting like a queen today. I ran back to Trevor in record time. He blinked in disbelief, “And you _don’t_ use your dhampir powers often?”

“When I hunt, I do,” I admitted, taking my knife out of my garter belt, “If you’re squeamish, I suggest looking away. I’m about to sever a major artery in this squirrel’s neck.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m squeamish,” Trevor gagged, turning away, “But I don’t need to see this.”

“Are we not going to the hold today, Trevor?” I slit the squirrel’s throat and got into it. Warm…Earthy…Delightful.

“Later,” he decided, “But for now, you need to work on your hand to hand combat. I have no doubt that you’re a damn good fighter, Eden, but you need to keep that muscle up if you’re going to go up against four full-blooded vampires. And who knows? Maybe you’ll find power you didn’t know you had. The family knowledge on dhampirs isn’t exactly vast. Your mother would only know so much.”

“Dr. Tepes helped her a lot,” I wiped my mouth off and started on the next one, “She didn’t know much about what powers I’d develop, though. Adrian said he’d help me with transformation later.”

“Well,” Trevor wondered, “Did Carmilla tell you where she’d be headed next?”

“Arges,” I remembered, shuddering at the thought of going against Carmilla again, “But there’s a possibility they’ll be headed to Braila again soon after.”

“What do they want?” he glanced over his shoulder, still a little iffy about watching me eat. But I’m proud of him for sticking it out, “What’s their endgame?”

“Carmilla wants to weave a web over Wallachia,” I filled him in, finishing my last squirrel, “And anywhere else she can get her hands on. If they do that, then they’ll have an unlimited food source and all the power they want. We can’t let them have that, Trevor. We can’t send innocent humans in for slaughter like that.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Trevor put a hand on my shoulder, “Let’s go train, ok?”

“Hold on,” I dug two separate holes in the ground and laid each squirrel to rest, “Thank you, little squirrels. You’ve sustained me for another day. Your deaths will not be in vain. I promise.”

“Wow…” Trevor pulled me back to my feet, “I didn’t think you actually buried your kills.”

“Of course I do,” I assured, “They’ve had their blessing. Hopefully, they find a peaceful afterlife.”

He put an arm around me, a gentle smile on his face, “You really are something else, Eden.”

“Thank you, Uncle Trevor,” I laid my head on his shoulder.

“Come on…” Trevor nudged me along, “Let’s go beat the shit out of each other.”

“Ok.” I gave the squirrels one last look, Rest well, you two. And…Pardon the noise that may be coming from the clearing. It might get a little loud.


	17. Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! Well…Here we are. The last day of Castlevania bomb week. It’s been fun having you here, if you were. If you weren’t and are binging this in the future, it’s nice to see you, too. But this will be the last post until August, so I hope you’ve savored it. But anyway…It’s going to be a busy rest of the day for me, so I thought I’d stop by and give my farewells and fair winds. I’ll see you guys in August. Love you. x

“Trevor,” I pushed a big pile of brush out of my way as the two of us stepped into the clearing, “What are we really doing out here? You know I can fight. My hand to hand is fine.”

“It’s like I said before,” Trevor pointed out, readying his short sword, “You haven’t even tapped into what real power you have and we can’t let the muscle go weak. We need to see what will trigger it. Maybe it’s like when your fangs come out and it only happens when you’re under great stress. And if there’s one thing I’m good at, if you ask Sypha or Alucard or anyone else I’ve ever come across in my life, it’s pissing people off. Rage is often a great motivator. Go on then, Eden. Tell me. What’s something that pisses you off to no end? What’s something that lights the biggest fire in your belly?”

Only one thing came to mind. And for Trevor to push on it was pretty shitty of him, “I don’t know, Treffy. What’s something that pisses you off?”

“Nice deflection,” he noticed. Dammit, “And that’s only something that mildly irritates me. I’m serious, Eden. I’m talking deep seeded, full on, absolute fucking rage. What is it? The first thing that comes to mind. Come on…I know there’s something in there.”

“You don’t want to do it that way, Trevor,” I assured him, “It will not be pretty for you.”

“What?” Trevor jabbed, “Did I bring up some painful shit? You can get over it. I’ve been on my own since I was twelve years old. I watched my family die in a fire. Years later, I find out my sister got out alive, only to find out she’s dead again and her daughter is half vampire. I’ve fought fucking Dracula! You don’t think I’ve seen my fair share of painful shit? It’s a matter of letting it get to you. It might not be healthy, but healthy is a fucking luxury for us. Tell me something that pisses you off to no end, Eden.”

“You want to know what pisses me off?” I stood my ground, hoping to all holy I can keep myself in check, “My father.”

“What about him?”

“He…” I could feel something bubbling up. No, Eden. You know what that’s capable of. Keep it down, “He hurt her…She didn’t deserve that. My mother was a fucking saint…And he hurt her.”

“What else?” Trevor kept pushing, “You want him dead?”

“He’s already dead,” I started shaking as tingles started running through my arms, “A forgemaster…He had no idea what my father had done. To her. To my saint mother…To the most wonderful woman to ever walk the face of this earth. One of them anyway. And he stole it…That fucking forgemaster stole my kill!”

Out of nowhere, my hands started glowing. Plasma shot out of my hands. I needed to get it out somehow. I couldn’t keep that shit inside anymore. And so, I let off a little steam. An entire line of trees were vaporized. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. Trevor looked over at me with amazement, “Good, Eden. Keep them coming.”

“That was supposed to be me!” I ran after Trevor, this time, shooting fire, “That was supposed to be my kill! His head was supposed to be mine!”

“What else?” Trevor blocked me.

“I would’ve torn the fucker apart!” I kept throwing punch after punch and blow after blow, “Haven’t I lost enough?!”

“Eden…” Trevor started to sweat. A little late for that now. You brought this on yourself. You wanted to see me pissed off, Trevor? Congratulations. You got your wish, “You might want to slow down.”

“I had one thing…!”

“Eden…”

“AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME!” I let out the most primal, ear piercing screech I have ever had, clearing an even bigger chunk of forest than my last attack and putting a massive hole in the ground. But when I saw Trevor up in the air, I immediately snapped out of my rage fit. When he crashed to the ground, I ran to his side. Shit, “Trevor!”

“Eden…” his voice was strained. But he could speak. I’ll call that a win. Trevor took my hand, “Are you…ok?”

“Are you?” I wasn’t the one I was concerned about. I fucked up. I fucked up badly, “You just took a nasty fall and it…was all my fault.”

“You’re not the only one to blame,” Trevor assured me, “I brought that out of you. I’m sorry if it was too hard on you.”

“Shut up,” I stopped him, “Don’t do that. Not now. I’m not worried about me.”

“Someone…has to worry…about you, Eden,” he told me, “Now, where…in the fuck…did that come from?”

“Me…I guess?” I shook my head, “You really are a stubborn son of a bitch, you know that?”

“You think you’re…the first one to tell me that?” Trevor winced, trying to sit up.

“Pain in the ass,” I grumbled, “Don’t…Don’t move too much. We don’t know what’s jostled around in you. Or what kind of damage I’ve done.”

“Eden, don’t…blame yourself,” he laid back down. At least he listens, “I knew dhampirs were powerful…I didn’t think they were _that_ powerful. Why don’t you use that?”

“Have you looked at yourself recently?” I scoffed, “That’s why. I can’t control it. It’s too volatile, Trevor.”

“What happened out here?” Adrian ran over to us from the woods, assessing the damages, “Trevor? What are you doing on the ground?”

“I wasn’t the one you needed to worry about,” Trevor pointed out, “Maybe I shouldn’t have left the Morningstar at the castle.”

“My powers came out,” I choked out, “I did this.”

“Eden…” Adrian pulled me to his side, “This is…”

“Incredible,” Trevor smiled, “You should’ve seen her, Alucard. I think she could take you in a fight. She made our little skirmish when we first met look like a pillow fight.”

“I could’ve hurt you so much worse, Trevor,” I swallowed the swelling lump in the back of my throat, “I could’ve…I just find out I have family alive and I…”

“Eden, no,” Trevor hushed me, holding onto my hand, “Can I tell you something? An unfortunate truth about the Belmont family?”

“What?” a few tears escaped my eyes. Shit…That wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Living is our luxury,” he told me, “I’ve never been afraid to die. At this point, I can say I’ve done quite a bit with my life. And I got to meet a niece I never knew I had. Anything broken in me will heal. That’s not something you need to worry about. I’ll be fine.”

“Let’s get back to the castle,” Adrian suggested.

“Good idea,” Trevor tried getting up, but between Adrian and me, we weren’t letting him, “Hopefully, Sypha can fix this.”

“If not,” Adrian pointed out, transforming back to his wolf form, “I have my mother’s notes and journals, along with my father’s. I’m sure we can find something.”

“Ow…”

“Eden,” Adrian asked, “Do you think you could _very carefully_ and _very gently_ put Trevor on my back?”

“You want me to _ride_ you?” Trevor gave him a look, “Fat fucking chance…”

“Yeah,” I scooped him up in my arms like he was nothing. It’s like he said. I’m a dhampir. I have strengths I don’t even know about.

“Ow!” Trevor snapped, “Who said I was ok with this?”

“You’re the one that just took the nasty fall, Uncle Trevor,” I placed him gently on Adrian’s back, “You don’t get a say in this. Not when we’re actually trying to help you.”

“I hate you both.”

“No, you don’t,” Adrian knew better. I knew better. He loved us both whether he wanted to admit it or not, “You’re just bitter because you’ve been overruled.”

“Two dhampirs and a very mortal human,” Trevor argued, “I don’t think there’s much for a fight. Considering one of them have already handed my ass to me.”

“We both have, Trevor.”

“Fuck off, Alucard.”

“Guys,” I stopped them, “Please. Not now. You two don’t need to be constantly bitching at each other. Both of you, shut up before I knock your heads together. I can still feel power running through me. We only need Sypha fixing one of you today.”

“Alright,” Adrian stopped.

“Fine,” Trevor dropped it, too, “By the way, Eden…You did great today. I’m proud of you. And I know Maria would be, too.”

And just like that, my heart dropped to my feet, “What?”

Before he could say anything else, Trevor conveniently passed out from the pain. Wonderful. And so, the three of us continued our quiet walk back to the castle while I was left burdened with a heavy weight on my chest. I damn near throw the man over the brink of death and…He has the audacity to say that kind of shit to me? And you tell me I’m something else. You truly are that something else, Trevor Belmont. You’re a mess of a human being, but…I have a feeling you’re not the only Belmont like that. Myself included, despite me not being a human being. When we got back to the castle, I threw the door open, letting Adrian and Trevor in first.

“Sypha!” Adrian called out into the castle, “Could you come here please? You have some fixing to do.”

“How bad is she?” Sypha came running from upstairs.

“She?!” Looks like Uncle Trevor woke up just in time.

“It’s Trevor,” I told her, “He might have a broken rib or two.”

“How in the…” Sypha looked him over, “What happened?”

“I got Eden to tap into her powers,” Trevor groaned, “Maybe not the smartest idea, but you should’ve seen her…Banshee.”

“What did I tell you about shutting up, Trevor?” I snapped.

“I’m also in a considerable amount of pain, Sypha,” Trevor ignored me completely, “If you could fix my ribs before one of them punctures a lung, that would be absolutely fantastic. Thank you.”

“Right,” Sypha gave him a nod, “Can you walk at all?”

“How should I know?” Trevor scoffed, “Neither one of them would let me.”

“Because you fell from at least a hundred meters in the air, Trevor!” If he wasn’t already so badly injured, I would beat the shit out of him. But I kept my hands in my pockets, “You really are a stubborn pain in the ass, aren’t you?”

“Welcome to the family, Eden,” Sypha giggled to herself, “If Trevor wasn’t being stubborn, I’d be worried I picked up the wrong man.”

“Thank you, Sypha,” Trevor rolled his eyes, “I’m glad you think so highly of me.”

“Come on,” Adrian hushed him, “We really should get to fixing his ribs. Possibly his back. Definitely his brain…”

“Alucard…”

“I’m sorry,” he lowered his head, “I won’t kick him when he’s down.”

“Good boy,” Sypha scratched behind his ear.

“You, too?” Adrian whined, slowly climbing the stairs, “It’s bad enough Eden does that.”

“Who’s a good boy, Alucard?” Trevor teased him.

“You realize if I change back, I will drop you and you will be far worse off, don’t you?”

“You two exhaust me,” I sighed out, “How do you deal with it, Sypha?”

“It’s a miracle,” Sypha admitted, “And I’ve acquired a taste for beer.”

“You’re welcome,” Trevor gladly took credit for that.

By the time we got upstairs, it felt like the month long trip I took with Carmilla from Braila to Styria. Just without the fighting and with the bitching and moaning amplified. I hope Hector’s doing ok. I know Morana likes her torture and Hector is everyone’s favorite punching bag. We got Trevor back down on his bed and Adrian on his hind legs again. I know he told me he was proud of me, but I still couldn’t shake the guilty feeling from putting him here in the first place. 

“I really am sorry, Trevor,” I reiterated, “I didn’t think…”

“I wanted that out of you, Eden,” Trevor cut me off as Sypha worked on setting his ribs back in place, “You need to stop apologizing. If you can focus your attacks a little better, Carmilla will be no problem. You’ll never have to worry about fighting alone.”

“You think so?” a lightness returned to my heart.

“I know so,” he cheered, “You’re practically a one man army. There’s no way they’d be able to touch you.”

“Oh…” That’s not what I thought he meant. So much for my warm, fuzzy feeling.

“And…?” Sypha picked up on it, too, giving Trevor a little nudge.

“Ow! Fuck, Sypha!” Trevor screeched, “Alright! And you’ll…have us for backup, too.”

“Thank you.” It’s nice having someone on my side.

“Why don’t you go study in the library for a while?” Trevor insisted, “I should be alright. If Sypha can learn to be a little gentler.”

“This is me being gentle,” Sypha pointed out, “I’m trying my best, Trevor.”

“What about you?” I worried.

“You don’t need to worry about me, Eden,” Trevor brushed me off, “I just need to wait for whatever Sypha gave me to kick in and I should be fine. Go on. You don’t need me for that.”

“Ok.” Maybe holing up in the Belmont hold could be good for me. Get my mind off things. Besides, I’m sure that between Adrian and Sypha, Trevor will live.

On my way out, I stopped by Adrian’s wine cellar. After the way Sypha said Trevor was last night, I’m surprised it’s not totally empty. But I digress. I grabbed an older bottle of wine and went down to the Belmont hold. I learn better when I have a little drink in me anyway. And something to take the edge off couldn’t possibly hurt. Let’s see…Out of this big, beautiful library, where do I start? Logic said to immediately start in the combat and battle strategy section, but considering what just happened, I think starting in the medical section would probably be the best.

However, when I got further into the anatomy section, I found an entire shelf of information I didn’t need to see. Or why it even existed in the first place. It made me question my place in the Belmont family altogether. Excuse me, Richter? Simon? Hell, Leon, too? Why in the ever-living fuck is there a section on nothing but penises? Is that really necessary? Does impotence run in the Belmont family or is it a matter of pride? This is our family, Mother. Hopefully, you never had to find this section. Why is this a thing? Even stranger yet, why did there need to be diagrams? I began suppressing it (because a good swallow of good wine helps with that) and moved on.

“Eden?” a gentle voice called from the top of the stairs, “Are you still down here?”

Sypha,” I walked over to the bottom, “Hi. What are you doing down here?”

“I thought I’d come by and check on you,” she joined me, “After what happened today, you seem like you could use a friend.”

“I’m fine,” I brushed her off, “How’s Trevor doing?”

“Trevor?” Sypha laughed, “Oh, Trevor…He’s high on mescaline and told me how much he loved me twice over. Then, after he told Alucard the same thing, he passed out. He’s sleeping like a baby.”

“What did you do to him?” I gasped.

“I gave him some mescaline for the pain,” she explained, “Then, I set his ribs back in place and accelerated their healing. He should be fine by morning.”

“Could…” I wondered, “Maybe could you show me how to do that? I have magical capabilities in me. Obviously.”

“Show you what?” Sypha asked, “Healing spells?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “Please? I just found the weirdest section in here and I need something to scrub my head with. They don’t make water hot enough.”

“Let me guess,” she assumed, “You found the penis section, too?”

“Why do they keep that?” I squeaked.

“I’m just glad I’m not the only one who thought it was weird,” Sypha giggled with me, “Of course, Eden. I’d be happy to show you. But we don’t have any broken body parts.”

“Hold on,” I took my shoes and stockings off and grabbed a hold of my pinky toe, bending it all the way back until I heard it snap. I winced a little at the pain. It might not have been much, but even when I’m expecting it, that doesn’t make it hurt, “Now, we do.”

“Eden!” her eyes damn near popped out of her head, “What the hell did you do that for?”

“We needed something to work with,” I reminded her, “Don’t worry. I’m a dhampir, remember? I have vampiric healing, too. Even if we leave it alone, it’ll be back in one piece in about an hour or two. Don’t worry.”

“Ok…” Sypha still wasn’t sure what to think of me. I’m sorry that I have monster healing in my body. It’s not quite as quick as a vampire’s, but it’s still faster than the average human, “Clear your mind. It needs to be completely blank in order for this to work.”

“Ok,” I took in a deep breath and reached that state of pure tranquility. I wasn’t going to think about you-know-whos or on you-know-whats. Everything was silent, “I’m there. What’s next?”

“Place your hands over whatever it is you’re mending,” she went on, “In this case, your toe. And place your intent on it.”

“Ok.” I command you, Eden’s pinky toe. Go back into place and mend yourself.

“And…”

_Pop!_

“Ow!” I cringed. That caught me off guard a bit. After a quick recovery, I could flex my pinky toe again, “Hey! Neat!”

“See?” Sypha praised, “Healing spells are some of the simplest spells you can learn. But they’re also incredibly useful.”

“I may need it.” Everything I had been pushing back for the sake of casting that spell bubbled back to the surface. The battle with Carmilla. The fact that one of our best fighters is high off his ass because of me. My powers being too strong for me to control. This is going to be a disaster.

“Eden…” she settled me, “Are you ready to fight for us?”

I knew exactly what she meant. Not the collective us. Not Trevor, Alucard, Sypha, and me. For humanity as a whole. And I didn’t know what answer to give her, “I know this is all about to come to a head soon. I just hope to hell I’ll be ready for it. My mother always told me how important I was. That I could change the world. When she said that, I didn’t think she’d mean save it. I know it’s been the blessing and the curse of the Belmont family since day one, but…I don’t know, Sypha…I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it.”

“Eden,” Sypha put her hand over mine, “You’re not saving it alone. I know that your uncle doesn’t exactly have a way with words and more often than not, he says the wrong thing while intending the right thing. You may be a one man army on your own, but imagine what that army would be like if it had the support of people like us. Of a magical scholar, a Belmont, and a dhampir that were strong enough to take out the likes of Dracula himself. That’s the army Carmilla needs to be afraid of. When she makes her move on Braila, we’ll be waiting for her. And all those people will be saved because of you. You have a family backing you up, Eden. Always. We may be a little unconventional, sure. But a family nonetheless.”

“And a forgemaster,” I added, “Before we make our move for Braila, we need to get Hector out of Styria. He went against Dracula, Sypha. Granted, it was for Carmilla at the time, but he didn’t know how bad it was going to be. We need to save him from his mistake. He’s on our side. Imagine what that one man army, that dhampir, that magical scholar, and that Belmont will be able to do when we have an entire army of vicious night creatures on our side against four vampires.”

“We…” a little smile stretched across her face,” We’d be unstoppable. So, when should we make our move for your forgemaster?”

“Before we hit Braila,” I told her, “I made Hector a promise that I’d get him out of there and I’ll be damned if I go back on that. Not that I’m not already damned. But you get my point. Thank you, Sypha. I needed that.”

“You’re welcome,” Sypha put an arm around me, “We will be able to do this, Eden. I know we can.”

“Before we do that,” I asked, “Do you think you could show me a few more spells?”

“It’d be my pleasure.”

We might actually be able to pull this off…


	18. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! It’s been so long since I last saw you. I missed you. How was hiatus? I hope you faired well. But now, we’re back and everything is going to be ok! How about for those of you not binging this, a recap?
> 
> Where we last left off, Eden had just learned some healing spells from Sypha. They seem to be getting quite the lovely relationship. Also, Trevor’s pure of heart and dumb of ass is a mutual exhaustion point for both Sypha and Eden. And likely Alucard, too, but he’s not nearly as irritated by it. He’s a petty bitch. But alas, let’s get into things here, shall we?

For the next few days, I spent my time training. Vigorously. Whether it’d be in the hold with Sypha, learning magic, or out in the clearing, sparring (much more gently than last time. Even though he wanted me to go all out some more, we didn’t need to put Sypha through that again.) with Uncle Trevor, it’s exhausted me in more ways than one. Even the month fighting off hunters and night creatures on the way to Styria was a picnic in comparison. However, in those few days, I grew stronger. In my physical abilities. My magical abilities. I had even begun to tap into the wellspring of power that is my vampiric half. I only had one last thing to learn. 

“Eden,” Adrian’s voice drifted into my room while I still lay in my bed in need of all the sleep I could get, “Wake up, bright eyes. You made me a promise.”

“I know,” I grumbled into my pillows, “But Adrian…I’m tired. Yesterday’s training kicked my ass more than I expected it to. Let me sleep.”

Then, my familiar white wolf burrowed his way into my bed, “No. You’re going to get up. Because I’m just as curious to see what you turn into as you are.”

“Fine!” I groaned, scratching at his belly, “Who’s a good boy, Adrian?”

“We’ve been over this,” he turned back, “It’s me. That never gets old to you, does it?”

“No,” I giggled to myself, “It really doesn’t.”

“Oh, you are definitely your uncle’s niece,” Adrian shook his head, “It makes me worry about what the rest of the Belmont family must have been like.”

“If the family hold is any indication,” I pointed out, “I’d need a few questions answered about something in the anatomy section.”

“You found the penis section.”

“Why is that kept there?!” I buried my face in his shoulder, “I get what they’re for and I certainly don’t have a problem with it. But there has to be a limit.”

“Hold on…” Adrian shot me a strange glance.

“Don’t look at me like that,” my stomach turned, “I’ve been in some tough spots where I didn’t know where my next human meal came from. Sometimes, I needed a little extra money. Again. Don’t fucking look at me like that.”

“I’m not judging,” he assured me, “I know what it’s like to be traveling on your own and need something to sustain yourself. I never brought myself to prostitution, but…”

“Whatever you do,” I begged, “Do not tell Trevor.”

“Why?”

“I have a feeling he’d overreact to that,” I admitted, “I’m not sure why, but I know my mother would’ve fucking killed me for something like that. Granted, it’s just sex, but still…I don’t need that kind of judgment in my life.”

“Consider it already forgotten,” he let it go, “What you do with your body is your own business, Eden. However, I’d like to see what other shape your body takes. Come along. We’ll go to the study.”

“Ok.” This was why I loved having another dhampir around. Especially Adrian. He wouldn’t judge. He wouldn’t give me the long-winded lecture. He let me fuck up gracefully.

And as much as I wanted to go back to sleep, I followed him into the study down the hall. A part of me always wondered if I had a special animal inside me. Looks like we’re going to find out. As long as it’s not something weak. I wouldn’t mind a lion. Or even a wolf. If I’m a wolf, though, I had a feeling that the mannerisms I’ve been using on Adrian since I’ve been staying with him would come back to bite me in the ass. But I digress.

“Sit,” Adrian gave me a chair, “We need to figure out how to get you to transform. It should be something relatively innate, but considering you’re just now discovering your power, we may need to dig for it.”

“And how do we do that?” I wondered.

“I’m not sure,” he thought it over, “How did you manage to let out your banshee scream?”

“Trevor pissed me off,” I remembered, feeling that anger bubble up, “He got me to talk about my father. And about the forgemaster that killed him. The other forgemaster in Dracula’s court.”

“Hector or Isaac?”

“Isaac,” I told him, “It wasn’t Hector.”

“So, what you’re saying,” Adrian figured, “Trevor pissed you off and that’s how it happened?”

“Yes,” I nodded, “And that was enough for me to expand the clearing a bit.”

“Interesting,” he looked me over, “Your powers may be based on your emotions. If that’s the case and anger brings out your scream, I wonder which one will bring your transformation on…I bet I can figure it out.”

“Which one?” I asked.

Adrian threw his arms around me and held me tight. For just a moment, “Eden, I want you to know that I love you. And that I’d never do anything to intentionally hurt you without your permission.”

“Ok…?” I wasn’t quite sure where he was going with this, “I love you, too. Where did this come from?”

“I just wanted you to know that,” he reiterated, “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” I prepared myself for whatever may come next.

“Close your eyes,” Adrian ordered.

“Ok.” I shut my eyes.

“Imagine yourself in a dark forest,” he began, “You’re all alone. And no one’s going to save you.”

“Ok,” I was unmoved, “That’s fine. I can save myself.”

“Can you?” Adrian asked, “Can you really? If it came down to it, could you save yourself? You can’t even save yourself from yourself, Eden. Your powers are too strong. To make matters worse, you can’t control them. You’re volatile. A powder keg waiting to explode. One little poke and you’re in a million pieces.”

I started to feel my heartbeat quicken, “I can control them. I’ll…be ok.”

“Even if you could,” he pushed harder, “There’s nowhere for you to go. You can only stay here for so long. But there is nowhere in this world where you won’t be persecuted for what you are. There’s nowhere in the world where hunters can’t find you. Even if you continue moving from village to village, they’ll still find you. The second they find out what you are, they’ll come after you. And you’ll never be able to stop running. They’ll be waiting at the next one with pitchforks and torches. If not for you being a dhampir, it’ll be for your family lineage. You’ll never be able to stop running. You’ll never be safe.”

“Adrian…” a knot in my stomach grew tighter and tighter with every word that came out of his mouth, “Stop…Please.”

“Why?” Adrian wouldn’t let up, “They won’t. They won’t see you as a person, Eden. They never will. They’ll see you as nothing but a monster!”

“I said stop!” I squeezed my eyes shut and suddenly, the world was quiet. I didn’t know why, but I didn’t care. I just wanted him to stop. When I opened my eyes again, the world I saw got bigger. And my vision went strange. I could see too much, “Adrian…? What just happened?”

“I’m so sorry, Eden,” Adrian picked me up with the utmost gentleness, “The animals we turn into are considered our protectors. If it came down to it, I’d have trust over wolves. I thought the best way to bring out your protector, despite you knowing you’re your ultimate protector, would be through fear. If suddenly, you couldn’t protect yourself. And that’s why I used fear. But…Eden…Look at you…”

“What?” I wondered, “What did I turn into?”

“See for yourself,” he held me up to a mirror. And I fought every urge in my tiny avian body to peck at said mirror.

“I’m…” I could hardly believe this was me, “Odin’s raven…”

“Eden…” a little smile graced Adrian’s face, “You’re beautiful…”

“I’m a raven?” I continued to adjust to my new body. It’s not every day a girl gets the shit scared out of her and turn into a bird. 

“You’re a raven,” he ran the back of his pinky from the top of my head to the tip of my tail. And if we’re being honest, it felt kind of good. Like I wanted him to do it again.

“Hold on,” a sudden jolt of excitement ran through me, “Since I’m a raven, does that mean I can fly?”

“Probably,” Adrian held out his hand, letting me perch on him. This is a weird day. I’m not going to ask questions, “Why not try taking off?”

“Ok,” I prepared my stance, “But if I fall, you’ll catch me, right?”

“Always.”

“Good.” That was all the confirmation I needed. With every ounce of strength I had, I flapped my wings and started gliding around the study. I can’t believe it! I’m actually flying! I turned into a bird and I started flying! Again, I understand this is a strange day. And I don’t think it’s going to get any less strange. I flew back down and perched myself on his shoulder, “Adrian! I did it!”

“Yes, you did,” he held his hand out for me, “Are you ready to go to Styria?”

“More than ready!”

“Relax, Eden,” Adrian gave me another petting, “We don’t want you overexerting yourself on day one. Much like all the other things you’ve learned in the past week, you’re going to have to get some practice with this before we even think about taking on Styria.”

“What do you mean?” I whined, “I’ll be fine. I think I got a good handle on this whole flying thing.”

“There’s no telling how long you’ll be able to hold your transformation,” he explained, putting me back down on the chair, “We’re not going anywhere. Just for another day or two, Eden. Then, we can go to Styria all you want and between the two of us, we should be able to liberate your forgemaster.”

“But Adrian…!”

“Enough,” Adrian put his foot down, “I don’t want to be strict with you, but I also don’t want you recklessly throwing yourself at Carmilla’s feet.”

“It’s not reckless if I know I have the power to back it up,” I argued, “Adrian, I’ll be fine. If I end up getting hurt, my accelerated healing will kick in.”

“And what if there’s nothing left to heal?” he snapped, his eyes turning red, “You don’t understand how vicious Carmilla and her sisters can be, Eden. You’re not ready yet.”

“Yes, I am!” I turned back, my body aching all over the place. Wasn’t expecting that.

“Eden,” Adrian begged, “Please…Just go get some rest. I don’t ask much of you. But get some rest.”

“Ok.” Something wasn’t right. I’ve never seen Adrian this protective over me. I don’t think Trevor would even be this bad and we’re family. Not that Adrian and I aren’t. We’ve been family longer than Trevor and I have. Adrian didn’t want me dead the first time we met. And clearly, those feelings hadn’t changed. After today’s training, I could stand the rest. I went up to my bedroom and took a long, well-needed nap. To no surprise, a certain white wolf crawled in next to me. No doubt to make sure I got that needed rest.

When I woke up again, I was still in a human form. So, I didn’t transform in my sleep. Good. However, my white wolf was gone along with the sun. Adrian must have gotten up for something. Or so I thought. I walked out of my bedroom and noticed that I wasn’t near the observatory anymore. Did I get moved? Because I’m pretty sure I fell asleep in my bedroom next to the observatory and not near the lab. Strange. Adrian must have moved me, but why? 

Things in the castle seem pretty quiet. Everyone must have gone to bed already. And as much as I’d love to take that day or two to hone my bird skills, I didn’t have that kind of time. God only knows what Carmilla and the others are doing to the forgemaster in their dungeons. I’m sorry, Adrian, but I can’t wait. And neither can he. I’ve made Hector wait long enough. That’s the worst part about living in a house with a dhampir. Our acute hearing is a blessing when we’re trying to hunt. However, when we’re the one being hunted by another dhampir (or being forced to stay here by an incredibly overprotective one), it’s not so great. Carefully, I tiptoed my way downstairs and started heading for the front door.

“Where do you think you’re going at this hour?” My heart stopped. Fortunately, it wasn’t Adrian.

“Uncle Trevor…” I bit the inside of my cheek, keeping my head on my shoulders. Relax, Eden. You can handle this, “I…was going for a walk.”

“Were you?” Trevor wondered, staring at me in disbelief, “Try again, Eden. You don’t just go for walks. When you can’t sleep, you get a drink. The nearest pub from here is at least twenty miles. You don’t have your distance mirror anymore and Alucard’s wine cellar needs to be restocked. Now, do you want to tell me where you were really going?”

Shit…I didn’t like when he saw through my bullshit, “Fine. You want to know? I’m going to Styria.”

“Eden,” he pointed out, “That’s at least a hundred miles.”

“I know.”

“Let me guess,” Trevor sighed out, “You’re going after your forgemaster, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” I nodded, “Trevor, you have no idea what they do to him. He needs to get out of there. I’ll be ok. I promise.”

“Ok,” he started heading up the stairs, “Good luck and Godspeed.”

“Wait,” I froze in my tracks, “You’re not stopping me?”

“Nope,” Trevor continued his journey, “I trust you and your judgments. If you think you can do it, Eden, then you can do it. Don’t let me stop you. I’m not going to coddle you like Alucard does.”

“Thank you,” I thought of something that scared me. Like Adrian’s reaction if he found out I was running off to Styria already after he told me not to. Without another breath, I turned. And I landed on Trevor’s shoulder, “I should be back before morning. Just…don’t tell Adrian. Please.”

“That means having a conversation with him,” he promised, “Go on, little raven. Your secret is safe with me. Good luck.”

I took off and flew through the open window above the door. I wonder how fast I can fly. I know hummingbirds are quick little shits, but I knew nothing about ravens. About what I was now. It’s still hard to wrap my head around the fact that I’m flying. Yet, there was no beating the views. The sooner I can get to Styria, the better. However, just as I reached the other side of the woods, the snowy peaks of Styria were on the other side. That was a short trip. I could’ve sworn Styria was a lot further away.

When I turned around, I didn’t see forest anymore. It was all the same crystallized landscape. How did I…? Wait. Can I teleport? Did I swallow a piece of distance mirror? Did I have one stuck inside me somewhere? Or was this more dhampir power that I’ve never tapped into? All of these were possible. I turned back to being human and concentrated. All I thought of was how much I needed to get here. And quickly. Ask and ye shall receive, I guess. I quieted my mind like Sypha taught me and focused on a nearby rock. Then…

When I opened my eyes again, that rock was at my feet. Hey…That’s pretty neat. I didn’t think I could do that. We learn new things about ourselves every day. If that’s the case and I can actually teleport…What’s stopping me from getting into Carmilla’s dungeon? Oh yeah. Maybe the fact that she knows what I look like when I’m on two legs. Lucky for me, she doesn’t know I can also take the form of a raven. 

Quickly, I changed back and flew up to the dungeon window. Now, if I were Carmilla, I’d probably have the shit kicked out of Hector for the plain and simple fact that Eden wanted him to have upgraded accommodations. Not to mention, my semi-adopted semi-daughter just betrayed me, so I’d be pretty pissed and insist on doing the beating myself. Carmilla never really liked Hector after our trip from Braila to here, so I’m sure she didn’t hold back. So, I’m sure he never got those upgraded accommodations. At this point, I was just happy to have found a window. Even happier that it was the right one. Although, the sight of the poor beaten and battered creature inside broke my heart. I let out a few chirps, just to let him know I was here.

“Oh…” Hector could barely lift his head to look at the window. And what remained of my broken heart had shattered into pieces, “Hello, little raven. A beautiful night, isn’t it? What the fuck is wrong with me? I’m talking to a bird. But the companionship never hurt anyone. I’d offer for you to come inside, little raven, but I fear it’s safer for you out there than it is for me in here. It’s not easy. It’s a shame that you’re considered an omen of death. I always liked watching ravens at night. I envy you. I’d give anything to be able to fly away from here. Where I sit…I can’t even stand.”

I could sense something was wrong with him. Not just his desire to fling himself out the window to be away from Carmilla’s grasp, but physically wrong. I flew down to his feet and laid my wings over his ankles. Now…Just like Sypha taught me. Place my intent on his bones and force them to my will. In this case…Popping the joint back in place and mending the bone altogether. To no surprise, Hector jumped, letting a little wince out.

He looked down at me with such joy in his eyes. I told you that I’d get you out of here one day, Hector. And here I am. He reached down to give me the same gentle petting Adrian gave me, “Thank you. You’re a good little bird. Even to a sorry sack like myself. I didn’t think ravens could perform magic. However, I’m grateful you can, little raven. Again, thank you.”

I hopped up into Hector’s lap and turned back before his eyes, laying my head in his shoulder. I knew things were bad, but I didn’t realize they’d be this bad, “You’re welcome…”


	19. Safe

I know I was comfortably situated in Hector’s lap, yet somehow, I ended up the big spoon. His head laid in my chest as the rest of him shook uncontrollably. Oh, Hector…You have been broken in here, haven’t you? He could hardly speak, but he could get one word out, “How?”

“How what?” I asked, cradling him gently, offering what little comfort I could.

“How are you here?” Hector’s voice broke, “And why would you ever want to come back to this place? You got out, Eden. Wherever you’ve been, it had to be safer than here. Coming back is a suicide mission.”

“I made you a promise, Hector,” I reminded him, “And I wasn’t going to go back on that promise. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I’d be betraying my entire family line.”

“That gets the why off the table,” he pulled himself together, only to hug me tighter, “Damn, I’m glad to see you again.”

“I’m happy to see you, too,” I kissed the top of his head, “Really, I am.”

“But…” Hector wondered, “You were a raven when you came in here.”

“That’s right,” I nodded, “I’ve been busy since I left.”

“I see that,” he awed, “Are you really here to get me out of here?”

“No,” I rolled my eyes, “I’m here to apologize and grovel at Carmilla’s feet and beg for a place in her court and for her to turn me. Of course I’m here to get you. My god, Hector. Look at yourself. You’ve definitely seen better days.”

“You’re not the only one who’s been busy,” Hector confessed with shame in those big, blue eyes of his, “Please understand that I had no choice.”

“You’ve been working for Carmilla,” I assumed, a sudden ache in my chest, “How big is her army, Hector?”

“A few thousand,” he reported, “Eden…I’m in so much pain. Every day. She runs me until I collapse. Even then, she expects me to get back up again. It’s miserable. I’m a rat in a fucking cage here.”

“I know,” I ran my fingers down his back, “How about I break you out of this cage? Does that sound good to you?”

“That sounds fantastic,” Hector agreed, “But how are you going to do that, Eden? You can’t exactly fly both of us out of here.”

“No,” I wrapped my arms around him, “But I can do one even better. Hold onto me.”

“Ok…?”

“Shut your eyes,” I ordered, closing my own, “Don’t open them until I tell you to.”

“What are we doing, Eden?” Hector closed his eyes as I asked.

Focus, Eden. Clear your mind. Focus on your destination. Focus on home. When I opened my eyes again, we were definitely home. My home anyway. Ancestrally speaking, “Getting you out of your cage. Looks like it wasn’t warded.”

“Wasn’t…?” he opened his eyes again, taking in his surroundings. The gentle woods, the brick remains, the hole in the ground, the grass under our feet, “This isn’t Styria.”

“No,” I smiled, “This is far from Styria.”

“Eden,” Hector gathered himself, taking a few steps on his own, “Where are we?”

I pointed toward the beautifully tragic ruins in the distance, “Do you see that over there?”

“Yes.”

“That’s all that remains of the old Belmont estate,” I told him, “Spectacular sight, no?”

“This is the Belmont estate?” Hector gasped, “What are we doing here?”

“We’re not going there,” I turned him around, “We’re going there.”

“Eden…” he didn’t look so good. I mean, he didn’t before, but now, he really didn’t look good. And as I thought, Hector threw up violently behind a tree. Cute. I hope that’s not the tree Trevor talked about. He showed it to me once when the two of us were walking off training wounds. That’s got family sentimentality.

“Are you alright?” I put a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s…” Hector steadied himself, “That’s Dracula’s castle, Eden. Why are we here?”

“You’re safe here, Hector,” I promised, “Dracula is not in that castle. Your betrayal will not be spoken of in those halls. It’s Adrian’s castle. We can wait to go inside, but time is of the essence, so…If you could hurry up.”

“I’ll be fine,” he shook it off, “I hope.”

“No one in that castle wants you dead,” I assured him, slipping my hand in his, “Trust me. You’d rather be there than Carmilla’s castle, yeah?”

“Absolutely,” Hector nodded, “I think we can go inside now.”

“Alright,” I brought Hector back to the front door. Although, I could feel it in his steps. He dragged his feet the whole way. I knew the bare minimum of what happened with Hector and Dracula. But I’m sure no one will hold that against him here. The Belmont and the speaker that took him out and Dracula’s son, who delivered the final blow. Hector’s in good company. The two of us stood in the entrance, “I’m home!”

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Uh-oh…I should’ve seen that coming. Because I don’t think Adrian’s too enthused with me right now.

“Hi, Adrian,” I did my best to hold a steady head. Everything’s fine. I came back in one piece. That should be enough.

“Don’t you ‘hi, Adrian’ me!” Adrian snarled, an inch away from my face with fire in his eyes, “I told you to stay here, Eden! A day at most! For the last three hours, I’ve been worried sick about you! Where the fuck did you go?!”

“I went to Styria.” No sense in hiding it. I mean…I brought back what I went to Styria for. Lying wouldn’t get me very far, “We’re on enough of a time crunch, Adrian. I couldn’t wait a day or two. And look. I came back unmarred.”

“I. Was. Fucking. Worried!” he snapped, “Don’t you ever pull shit like that again! You were out there on your own with power more volatile than most. If Carmilla would’ve found you _and_ kept you, I have no doubt in my mind she would’ve turned you on the spot! You can’t just run off when you feel like it, Eden. This isn’t like when you were on your own. You have people that care about you. That will lose sleep if you don’t come home. Don’t ever do that again.”

“Adrian,” I put my hand to his cheek, “I promise you. I’m fine. We don’t need to worry about what could’ve happened when it didn’t happen in the first place. I went to Styria to get Hector. And look at me. I’m back in one piece. As promised.”

“Eden,” Adrian wrapped his arms around me, “We can’t trust your powers yet. What if you would’ve gotten caught?”

“I didn’t,” I laid my head in his shoulder, “I ‘m ok. Adrian…Look at me.”

“I’m looking,” Adrian caved, “What?”

“I’m ok,” I reiterated, “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Sounds like Eden’s back,” Trevor joined us, “I didn’t think you’d get so pissed, Alucard.”

“Did you know?” Adrian jumped down Trevor’s throat, “Did you know Eden left?”

“Eden,” Hector pulled me to the side, “Is this what you’ve been dealing with since you’ve been away?”

“They’ll tire themselves out eventually,” I figured while Adrian and Trevor’s petty squabbling raged on.

“Hold on,” Hector gasped, “If we’re in Dracula’s castle…”

“What?” I looked at him strange. In our time together, I had never seen Hector get excited.

Hector let out an ear piercing whistle, making Adrian fall to his knees, “Cesar! Come here, boy!”

Seemingly out of nowhere, a little black pug ran down the hall and down the stairs, jumping into Hector’s arms. If it weren’t for the exposed tendons and skeleton, he’d be kind of cute. I gave his head a scratch, “Hi, puppy!”

“Oh, thank God,” Hector sighed out, snuggling the good boy in his arms, “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“You…have a dog, Alucard?” Trevor wondered, giving him a strange look, “Isn’t that…Kind of fucked up from a certain standpoint?”

“Is that what the skittering late at night was?” Adrian assumed.

“He’s pretty cute,” I started to fall more and more in love with the little guy.

“He’s dead, Eden,” Trevor pointed out.

“Undead,” Hector took slight offense to that, “He’s been a bright light at the end of a long, dark tunnel. I’ve had Cesar since I’ve been in Dracula’s service. When Carmilla dragged me off to Braila, I thought I’d never see him again. I’m just glad he’s ok.”

“So,” Trevor assumed, “You must be the forgemaster.”

“I’m _a_ forgemaster,” Hector confirmed, “Does that mean you’re the Belmont?”

“ _A_ Belmont,” Trevor corrected him. Oh, why did I have a not so good feeling? Because Trevor’s a scrappy motherfucker and Hector’s necromancy knows no bounds.

“Eden…” Thank God, Trevor’s impulse control. Sypha came up behind me, “Are you alright? I heard some yelling from upstairs.”

“I went to Styria on my own,” I told her, “It got Adrian angry with me. It got Adrian angry with Trevor because Trevor knew and didn’t tell him. You know. Same shit, new day.”

“I see,” she nodded, “And…That one…Who’s that?”

“Everyone,” I rolled my eyes, particularly at Trevor and Adrian being pains in my ass today, “This is Hector. He is a forgemaster. He is not the forgemaster I’m looking to put in the fucking ground, but he was the only good thing to come out of being in Styria as far as I’m concerned. If we’re going to take Carmilla out, I think he may be able to help us. Hector, this is Trevor and Sypha. And I think you may know Adrian.”

“Yes,” Hector shot a quick glance to the side, “Hello, Alucard.”

“Hector,” Adrian greeted him, “You look like you’ve seen some things…”

“I have,” Hector shuddered at his memories from Styria.

“Sypha…” Adrian requested, “Do you think you could fix whatever’s broken?”

“I could,” Sypha figured, looking him over.

“I got it,” I volunteered, “I already know what’s broken in him and I’ll be able to fix it quicker. No offense, Sypha.”

“None taken,” Sypha backed off.

“What do you need, Hector?” Adrian asked, “Could you forge us an army that rivals the size of what my father’s was?”

“Yes,” Hector nodded, “I just need somewhere to work. My old forging room will do fine.”

“You had a forging room here?” I wondered.

“I did serve Dracula at one time, Eden,” Hector reminded me, letting Cesar down, “Go on, boy. Go lie down. Of course I had a forging room.”

Hector wasn’t exactly steady on his feet yet. I caught him before he could fall, “You don’t need to do any forging yet. You need rest. When was the last time you slept in a bed?”

“Well…” Hector winced, “Define…Slept in a bed.”

“Mother of God…” I shook my head, “You worry me, Hector. How are you still alive?”

“I’m not quite sure.”

“Come on,” I took his hand and led him upstairs, “We can keep him, right, Adrian?”

“Yes,” Adrian couldn’t say no to me. It wasn’t our powers of hypnosis. Merely my charm taking him over.

“Wonderful,” I followed Cesar to where Hector used to work. And just down the hall was an empty bedroom. I could only imagine this used to be Hector’s, too. I brought him to bed and took a seat next to him.

“Thank you, Eden,” Hector curled into me, “I don’t want to think about what another day in Styria would do to me.”

“You’re welcome,” I pulled his blanket over him, “Hector…We really do need to talk.”

“We can do that now,” he teased, “It’s not like Carmilla can hear us from here…Right?”

“Not that I know of,” I shrugged, “Go ahead. Ask all the questions you want?”

“Why are we on Belmont property?” Hector asked.

“Because,” I remembered the story Trevor told me, “Sypha pinned the castle here. I never told you much about my mother, did I?”

“I don’t remember you mentioning your mother outside her death,” he pointed out, “Why? What does she have to do with anything?”

“My mother…” I laced my fingers between his, “She was a Belmont, Hector. Like the man downstairs. Like…Me.”

“You’re…” Hector’s eyes nearly fell out of his head, “You’re a Belmont?”

“That’s right,” I started healing some of his wounds,” That’s why Carmilla kicked me out of her castle. They found out somehow. Striga, I think.”  
  


“You’re a Belmont,” Hector pieced it together, “ _And_ a dhampir?”

“Lucky me,” I chuckled under my breath, “You know, this isn’t my first time being in Dracula’s castle.”

“You’ve been living here, I assume?”

“Even before that,” I went on, “I spent time here when I was younger. I got sick and Dr. Tepes took care of me. That’s how I met Adrian.”

“Why do you call him Adrian?” Hector asked, “Alucard…”

“Because that’s his name,” I moved up his legs, “I could never ever get used to calling him Alucard. It’d feel too strange. I’ve always called him Adrian since day one. It’s what Dr. Tepes always called him, too. She didn’t like calling him Alucard either.”

“I wish I could’ve met her,” he sighed out, “I heard stories about her from Dracula a few times. Even caught him talking to her. He really did love her.”

“I saw that with my own eyes,” I awed, “It was…a sight. That’s for sure.”

“You know, Eden,” Hector stretched a little, “You really are an enigma. Did you know that?”

“I try my best,” I finished his legs, “There. That should do for that. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” he yawned, “Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t be able to fix, I’m sure.”

“That’s good to hear,” I braced myself for whatever may come next, “Take your shirt off.”

“Excuse me?” Hector froze, “What do you need me to do that for?”

“Because,” I assumed, “I doubt Carmilla went easy on you. I’m sure you’re all scraped up, Hector. Just…Let me take care of them.”

“Just…” He still hesitated. Slowly, but surely, he undid the buttons on his shirt, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. They’re not pretty, Eden.”

“Wounds rarely are,” I helped him peel his shirt off, “It’s the aftermath that holds their true beauty. The fact that the surface the scars are on survived. They refused to back down. They live to see another day. This is just the reminder they can do anything.”

“That’s one way of looking at it, I suppose.”

“That’s what my mother always told me,” I remembered, “When she’d talk about her scars from when she had me, she said they were her reminder that she survived being attacked by my father. She survived the beatings people gave her, hoping she’d miscarry me. She survived my actual birth. Think of what you’ve survived. Four of the biggest vampire bitches to walk the face of this Earth. That’s an incredible feat, Hector. Don’t ever feel ashamed that they’ve scarred you. Because you still came out on the other side. These will heal soon.”

“Thank you, Eden,” Hector flinched under my touch while I rubbed my hands over his scrapes, lightly massaging the knots out of his muscles.

“You’re welcome,” I pushed a little harder, getting a little moan out of Hector. Huh. That’s interesting.

“Eden…” Adrian stood in the doorway, killing the moment, “Did you need help?”

“No,” I spoke flatly.

“Are you sure…?”

“Yes.” I swear, my mother would hover less, “I have it handled, Adrian. Thank you. Let us be.”

“Alright,” Adrian didn’t want to leave. It was all over his face. He didn’t trust Hector and me alone. All I was doing was taking care of the cuts on his back. Is that so terrible? But Adrian knew if he stuck around, it’d only distract and piss me off, “If you need anything, I won’t be too far away.”

“I’ll be sure to yell,” I bit the inside of my cheek, keeping myself calm.

“Alright then…” Adrian left us alone again. And I went back to making Hector feel better. Someone needed to take care of him. I remember Carmilla saying how Dracula was just a whining old man toward the end. I’m sure she would’ve told me to leave Hector out for the rats. I couldn’t do that. Not to Hector. 

“Hey, Eden,” Trevor showed up out of nowhere. 

“My God,” I groaned, “What?”

“Are you busy?” Trevor looked over at Hector, shooting him a quick glare.

“Yes,” I may kill someone today. Maybe we should’ve had a training session today. I could do with some hand to hand. Especially with Trevor.

“You know,” Trevor suggested, “I bet there are probably some spells in the Belmont hold that could help this along a little quicker.”

“ _The_ Belmont hold?” Hector wondered, “It’s real?”

“It’s very real.” And Trevor’s about to be buried underneath it, “That sounds like a good idea, Uncle Treffy. Why don’t you go look?”

“We could go look together,” Trevor grumbled. I might as well hit him where it hurt.

“Or you could go look by yourself,” I retaliated.

“Or we could go look together,” Trevor insisted.

“Hold on,” I took in a deep breath. Only to let out a good yell, “SYPHA!”

“Eden?” Sypha came running. Bless her, “Is everything ok? You didn’t have a spell go wrong, did you?”

“No,” I steadied my breathing. Just what we need is my banshee scream to come out when I’m trying to piece Hector back together. It’s bad enough we got one broken. We don’t need three more on top of that, “You need to take Trevor and Adrian out to run. They seem to have some pent-up energy they _both_ need to get rid of. And I need to be able to work without any distractions or interruptions. And they’re exhausting.”

“I understand,” she nodded, “Will you be alright on your own?”

“I’ll be fine,” I promised, “Just…Get those two out of my hair.”

“What do you mean?” Trevor played innocent. And I knew damn well Adrian wasn’t too far away and could hear every word I was saying, “I just offered you help.”

“I’m sure Adrian was, too,” I sent him off, “Go on. We’ll be fine.”

“Come on, Trevor,” Sypha took his wrist and dragged him out the door, “You, too.”

I knew Adrian was still in the hallway. I let out a heavy sigh of exasperation and called out the door, “Thank you, Sypha!”

“You’re welcome!”

I sat back down on the bed and continued working on Hector’s back, “You know, Eden. You handled that nicely.”

“Trevor and Adrian are so easy,” I explained, “I know where Trevor’s weak spot is. It’s Sypha. He’ll do anything she says whether he wants to or not. Adrian’s weak spot, since we’ve rekindled our relationship, is me. If I ask him to fuck off for a while, he will.”

“So,” Hector assumed, “It’s safe to say that you and Alucard…”

“No, no, no,” I clarified, “Not in a million years. Yes, he’s the only one in this house like me. Yes, he and I have a history. No, we will never be romantically involved. Adrian looks after me like an older brother. And Trevor…He’s the only blood I have left. They worry.”

“You’re family then…”

“Hey,” I turned his head toward me, giving him a gentle kiss, “You’re in that lot, too. I know you worry about me, too. Even though you don’t need to, but I know you care, too.”

“I do,” Hector turned red. Aww…He’s cute. I’m glad we’re keeping this one around.

“Get some rest,” I ordered, finishing Hector’s back, “God knows you could use it.”

“I will,” he nestled down into bed, “Eden…”

“Hmm?”

“Will you…stay here?” Hector requested, keeping his voice down.

“I’ll stay as long as I can,” I pulled him into my arms, “Just…rest. Please.”

“Thank you,” he shook, his tears soaking through my dress, “Thank you, Eden.”


	20. Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! Look, I’m going to be totally honest here. I wanted a crack chapter. And what did we get? This. This is what we got. Remember how Eden told Sypha that the boys needed to be ran? Well…

Night had fallen over Adrian’s castle and the former Belmont estate. The castle had a certain quiet to it. And all I could hear were light snores coming from Hector. This boy was going to sleep like the dead tonight. God only knows how long it’s been since he’s slept like this. And to make it even better, Cesar laid on the bed, too. He was here to keep me company and give the occasional reminder that he is, in fact, a good boy. From time to time, one of them would wake up only to shortly fall back asleep.

I needed to get up, though. I’m starting to feel a bit thirsty and…Well…When certain thirsts aren’t taken care of, the full-blooded human laying on my chest starts to smell _really good._ But I couldn’t do that. Not to Hector. Not to anyone. My mother would come back and fucking haunt me until I couldn’t see straight anymore. But at the same time, I didn’t want to wake him. What if he wakes up while I’m gone and thinks I abandoned him? I couldn’t live with that kind of guilt on my conscience. I came back for you once, Hector. I’m not leaving you.

Gently, I slid him off my chest and put him back down on the bed, planting a little kiss on his forehead. I will be back for you. I promise. And you know damn well I don’t break my promises to you. Now, what am I thinking tonight? Squirrel? Fox? Fox sounded like a good idea. But as soon as I got up from Hector’s bed, my thirst went away. All I wanted now was a good glass of wine. And I knew just where to get one. Bless you for having a well-stocked pantry, Adrian. Because the human half of me wants a little drink. Just something to keep me warm for the night.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen where a bottle of red wine sat on the counter, begging me to open it. It’s a shame that Hector’s asleep. It’d be nice to share this bottle with someone. Oh, well. More for me. And it’s not like I can’t handle myself with a bottle of wine in me. I managed the first time Uncle Trevor and I went down to the Belmont hold. We were also sharing that night. But I digress. I popped the cork on the bottle and poured a glass for myself. Well….à ma santé.

“Eden!” Speaking of not wanting to drink alone. It sounds like the family’s home.

“Keep your voices down!” I snapped, “Hector’s still asleep.”

“Kitchen,” Adrian appeared out of absolute nowhere, taking the seat next to me, “Hello, Eden.”

“Hello, Adrian,” I laid my head on his shoulder, “And how are you this fine evening?”

“We need to talk, young lady,” Trevor wasn’t too far behind him. And Sypha behind him.

“We found some bodies for Hector to work on,” Adrian reported, “It wasn’t an easy task, but we did it! Don’t ask how. We had to go through some rather nefarious channels.”

“Alucard has a guy for dead bodies,” Trevor sat down, “How fucked up is that?”

“I do not!” Adrian whined.

“I’m just saying,” Trevor threw his hands up, “I’m not the one that suggested raiding the Belmont family crypt.”

“Excuse me?” I gasped. Even for dhampir standards, that’s kind of fucked up.

“Yeah!” Trevor hiccupped, leaning against the wall, “This sick fuck…Hic…wanted me to show him where the Belmont crypt was, so the forgemaster could defile their bodies with souls from Hell. How…How _fucked_ is that? But don’t worry about it. He doesn’t know where they are…They’re certainly not under the library. Nope. No, sir.”

“You’re taking that out of context, Belmont,” Adrian defended, “I said that if having two Belmonts up here in the fight against the bitch in the sparkly castle, then resurrecting the rest of them would be even better!”

“Alright, boys,” Sypha sat them both down, “Before you hurt yourselves.”

“More importantly,” Trevor glared into my eyes, making me a bit uncomfortable. I’m not sure if he wanted to kill me or not. We’ve had this conversation before. At the end of the day, no matter what monster blood I have in me against my will, I’m still his family and all he’s got left of my mother, so he’d never deliberately kill me. The look in his eye says otherwise, “Eden…We need to talk.”

“So I’ve heard,” I had the world’s worst knot in my stomach. What the fuck could I have done while he was gone to get Trevor this fired up?

“You and the forgemaster,” Trevor asked, “What’s…What’s going on with that?”

“Are you serious?” I squealed, my eyes rolling back in my head, “That’s what this is all about?”

“You’re too young for babies, Eden,” Trevor jabbed his finger in my chest, “If I find out you’re…I don’t even want to say it.”

“Trevor,” I had my assumptions, but it doesn’t hurt to ask, “Are you drunk?”

“Alucard is, too!” Trevor threw him to the wolves, “Only one of us is better at hiding it.”

“I am not!” Adrian whined, his head on my shoulder, “Eden, tell him…”

“Sypha!” I groaned, “I said to run them, not get them drunk!”

“I tried running them!” Sypha jumped on the defensive, “But Trevor ran to the bar. Alucard followed him. And here we are. You try stopping these two from doing anything!”

“Wonderful,” I sighed out while Adrian rubbed his face all over my arm. Hard to believe he’s imbued with the spirit of a wolf. Right now, he’s more like a housecat.

“How is Hector, by the way?” Sypha asked.

“He’s healing, for the most part,” I reported, “It wasn’t exactly a pleasant process on either side, but a little more rest and he should be fine by morning.”

“Good.”

“Eden,” Trevor could hardly keep his head up, “I’m going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. Do you understand?”

“Sure, Trevor,” I allowed, “What do you want to know?”

“Are you fucking the forgemaster?”

“Excuse me?!” I gasped, “Trevor!”

“Answer the question, Eden,” Adrian ganged up on me, too, “Your…hic…Your father and I are…very concerned. First, it was your run-in with prostitution…”

“What was that?” Trevor shot me a look. One that I wished would’ve killed me, “What did you say?”

“That’s right,” Adrian snuggled closer to me, “Just don’t tell Trevor.”

“You were a prostitute?!” Trevor freaked. Fantastic. I’m glad to see Adrian’s got loose fucking lips when he’s drunk. 

“I wasn’t exactly in a good place,” I brushed him off, “Fuck you. Besides, neither one of you are my father.”

“Wait,” Trevor thought for a moment, “Alucard, when did we get married?”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t marry me, Belmont?” Adrian smirked a bit, “Because I could tell some stories that would make a certain young lady at this table very uncomfortable.”

“Don’t put words into my mouth…”

“Turns out a certain…appreciation for the supernatural runs in the Belmont family…”

“You know what?” Trevor took my spot from me, “I do love this beautiful, sulky fucker. And I think I’m going to shout it from the rooftops. Why not? Let’s go get married. But I don’t think we can get married in a church. But wouldn’t that be the biggest fuck you to them? An excommunicated Belmont and a dhampir walk into a church, asking if they can get married. We’d both burst into glorious hellfire.”

“You know what?” Adrian took Trevor’s shoulder as his pillow, “We should probably ask someone for someone’s blessing.”

“My father’s dead,” Trevor pointed out, “And so is yours…So, that’s out of the question.”

“Who else could we ask for permission?” Adrian glanced around the room, “Sypha!”

“Yes, Alucard?” Sypha shook her head. I could see the regret in her eyes. So, what did I do? I poured her a glass of wine.

“Can we get married?” Trevor asked, “Please? Your grandfather is properly ordained, isn’t he? Can’t he perform weddings?”

“My grandfather is not marrying you two,” Sypha rolled her eyes, gladly accepting the glass I gave her. Like a champ, she downed it in one drink and came out of it unfazed. Now, I see why Uncle Trevor likes you, “God only knows where my caravan is these days anyway. You two don’t need to get married tonight. You two need to go to bed. Eden, can you help me out here?”

“Trevor or Adrian?” I finished off the wine. Granted, it takes a little more than that to give me a buzz, but who was I to let good wine go to waste?

“I’ll take Trevor,” Sypha took the bullet, “You take Alucard. Good luck.”

“You, too,”

“Hold on,” Trevor threw an arm around Adrian, “I thought we were getting married tonight.”

“Yeah…” Adrian whined, “There’s a chapel not too far from here. I’m sure someone has to be there. But we’d have to do a nondenominational ceremony, Trevor.”

“Fine by me,” Trevor allowed, “As long as we’re bound forever.”

“Tell you what,” I bargained. Not my first pair of drunken idiots. Likely not my last. At least they’re two men I know and love enough to work them just right, “How about we wait until the morning? If you both still want to get married, then we’ll find someone to perform the ceremony. Sound good? Besides, there’s some sort of bad luck omen about seeing each other the night before.”

“Does that mean,” Adrian held Trevor a little tighter, “we won’t be sharing a bed this evening?”

“No,” Sypha shot him down, “And if it makes you feel any better, Alucard, we won’t be either.”

“Why not?” Trevor broke away from Adrian, “I thought you loved me, too, Sypha.”

“Not when you’re this pissed up,” Sypha put Trevor’s arm around her shoulders, doing her best to hold him steady.

“Is it because I snore?” he assumed, “Because I’ll stop. Don’t leave me.”

“It’s completely because you snore.” At least she’s honest, “It’s one night, Trevor. You’ll live.”

“But I’ll live without you…” Oh, I can’t wait for tomorrow morning when Trevor hears all this back. It’s going to be a shit show and I’m going to be sitting back with snacks, watching it play out.

“You’ll be fine, Trevor,” Sypha assured him.

“Don’t you take my man from me, Sypha,” Adrian demanded, “He’s a special…hic…kind of special.”

“Come on, Adrian,” I took his arm, “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Ok.” I pray for you, Sypha.

When we got upstairs, I brought Adrian into his bedroom and laid him down. Once he was on the bed, he pulled me down with him, “Adrian, what the hell?”

“You know, Eden,” Adrian pulled me against his chest, “You shouldn’t have to do this. You’re a guest in my house and I’m the one falling over myself. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

“You’re fine,” I promised, pulling the blankets over him, “I’m not a guest in your house. I’m the closest you’ll ever have to a sister.”

“That’s right,” he kissed the top of my head, “Always. I’m so glad we found each other again. Really, I am.”

“Me, too,” I curled into him. No, Eden. Don’t make yourself comfortable. Because if you do, you’ll end up sleeping here tonight. Not that it’d be a bad thing, but we didn’t need to wake up together after a night of him drinking with Trevor. We don’t need to put ideas into his head, “Thanks for not turning me away at the door.”

“Never,” his embrace got tighter, “You worry me, though, Eden. You need to be careful. Especially with the attack on Braila coming up soon.”

“Hey,” I cradled his cheek in the palm of my hand, “We’ll be alright. I’ll be alright. I had a damn good teacher for controlling my powers. Carmilla’s going to be begging for her life at our feet.”

“We don’t need Carmilla begging at our feet,” Adrian pointed out, “We need to save humanity. We have to.”

“We will,” I pushed myself up from the bed.

“You think so?”

“I know so,” I had a good feeling about the attack on Braila. It’s not going to end pretty for a certain group of vampires I once knew and loved.

“Eden…?”

“Yes, Adrian?” I started walking toward the door.

“Can I have some water?”

“Of course you can,” I nodded, “I’ll be right back. You stay here.”

“I will.”

I went downstairs and filled a glass pitcher half full. When I got back upstairs, Adrian was already sleeping like a baby. Although, I don’t think he anticipated turning into a wolf first. Yet, there he was, a soft ball of fur laying in the middle of his bed. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t an adorable sight. I left the pitcher on the nightstand and gave him a little scratch behind the ear. Good boy, Adrian. Sleep well, brother.

“TREVOR, NO!” That sounded like it came from down the hall. And that I should be incredibly concerned. Well, I already got one baby down. Might as well help out with the other one. I went running to Trevor and Sypha’s room. I didn’t see much wrong yet. Yet.

“Sypha?” I poked my head in the room, “Is everything alright?”

“Eden, cover your eyes,” Sypha demanded. Who was I to tell her no? Immediately, my hand went over my eyes. 

“Why did I cover my eyes?” I wondered.

“Trevor’s completely naked on the bed,” Sypha explained, “And…”

“Syyyyppphhhaaa!” Trevor sang, “I’m waaaaaaaaaiting!”

“He’s under the impression that I’m sleeping with him tonight,” Sypha grumbled.

“I got this.” This wasn’t going to be pleasant, but I could do it. I kept my eyes closed, “Put some pants on, Uncle Trevor. Sypha’s not having it tonight. You don’t have to seduce her. Now, put some pants on”

“But…!”

“No,” I cut him off before he could put up a fight, “Bed.”

“But Eden…” Trevor whined, “Wait…Where’s my new wife…? ALUCARD! SYPHA WON’T HAVE SEX WITH ME, SO YOU’LL HAVE TO DO!”

“Trevor, no!” I snapped, “Adrian’s already asleep. You need to follow suit.”

“But…”  
  


“BED!”

“Fine…” I heard him get into bed. That’s a win in my book. I took my hand off my eyes. Good. No mental scars, “There. Happy?”

“Very,” I beamed, taking pride in the victory, “Good night, Uncle Trevor.”

“Good night…”

Sypha closed the door behind us, “Thank you, Eden. I’ve dealt with Trevor drunk before, but this takes the cake.”

“It could be worse.”

“Oh?”

“You don’t share blood with the man…”


	21. Recover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for domestic fluff. I promise we'll be out of the warm and fuzzy woods next week. x

Last night was fucking exhausting. On a more positive note, though, it forced me to get good sleep. I’ll call that a win. Chances are, Adrian and Trevor will spend the day sleeping off last night’s sins, so that means more magic training! Maybe Adrian and Trevor getting wasted last night wasn’t so terrible after all. But my good feeling was short lived. We’ll be going to Braila soon. At least it won’t be Styria, but…Outside of my mother, Carmilla was my first family. But she only kept me alive for my power. At least that’s what I tell myself. It’ll make staking her a lot less painful.

“Eden?” Hector knocked on my door. It did my heart good to see him up and walking around.

“Good morning, Hector,” I made a spot for him on the bed, “Please come in. Sit. How are you feeling?”

“Better, “he walked over with a slight limp. Hector favored his right side. 

“But not all the way healed,” I pointed out, “Your left hip is still out of its alignment, isn’t it?’

“It has been playing up a bit,” Hector confirmed, “But nothing I can’t handle.”

“Hush,” I put my hands over his left leg. Go back in the socket with the least amount of pain… _Pop!_ There.

“You truly are something incredible, Eden,” he sat back in awe, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” I smiled a little, “We need you in good form, Hector. Are you up to getting back to work?”

“Absolutely,” Hector nodded, “It’ll be nice to be back at my forge again. I imagine this is what it feels like to come home.”

“And we’re happy to have you,” I laid my head on his shoulder. Then, right on cue, a beautiful white wolf came into my room with his head and tail hanging low. He jumped onto my bed and nestled his head in my lap, “Good morning.”

“Eden,” Hector backed off, “You never told me you had control over a white wolf.”

“Not all of them,” I gave the good boy a scratch behind his ear, “Just this one. And I wouldn’t even call him controlled. He’s just well-behaved. With the exception of last night. Not feeling well this morning, are we?”

Adrian let out the cutest little whine. Poor baby really was hurting. Hector rejoined us on the bed, “Wow…You weren’t joking when you said he was a good boy.”

“Hector,” I giggled a bit, “This isn’t just your average, run of the mill wolf. It’s Adrian. He’s terribly hungover.”

“Really?” Hector looked him over, “I mean, I know dhampirs can shapeshift…”

“You’re welcome,” I gave him a nod, “That’s not just a dhampir thing. That’s a vampire thing. But this really is Adrian. Promise. Do we now understand what happens when you try to keep up drink for drink with a Belmont? You will not fare well the next morning.”

Adrian couldn’t even bring himself to speak. He just let out little whines and whimpers. Hector shot a look at me, “Is he going to be ok?”

“Eventually,” I kept petting him. It brought life back to Adrian’s tail. Aww…He is a good boy.

“No, I won’t,” Adrian groaned. He lives.

“Yes, you will,” I kissed his snout, “Hector, are you going to need me for anything?”

“Not that I know of,” Hector swung his leg, “Everything seems to be back in place.”

“That’s what you said when you came in here,” I teased, “But if you need me, I think I have a couple of big babies to take care of.”

“Go ahead,” he allowed, getting up from my bed, “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” It’s not like I’ve never taken care of someone with a hangover before. It’s just that…These two might be different monsters. I pushed myself out of bed, patting my lap, “Come on, boy. Let’s go get you taken care of, yeah?”

“Eden…” Adrian growled, “You do realize I could still tear you to shreds, right?”

“You wouldn’t, though,” I scratched his head, “I know better. Not only would you not do it, but you know as well as I do that Uncle Trevor would beat the shit out of you if you did.”

“Unless he’s in the same pitiful state.”

“Have you just met that man?” I giggled, “Do you not know what his last name is? Do you not realize what the family is notorious for outside of our ability to kill monsters? Every single one of us can hold our liquor.”

“Clearly.”

Adrian wandered off while I went outside. I needed to get something for both of us. A little breakfast can fix many, many of life’s ailments. And the smaller the creature, the richer the blood. Adrian taught me that long ago. Let’s see…What am I feeling like this morning? A little squirrel? A fox, maybe? I ran through the woods in search of breakfast and sure enough, a little burrow hid at the base of a tree. I wonder what lives in there…I saw a tuft of bright orange fur sticking out of the hole. Yum.

I cleared the hole out, snapping the necks of everything inside and brought them back to the castle. That was quick work. Now, that’ll work for half our breakfast. I needed to get started on the other half. I hung and drained the foxes in the kitchen and got started. When I got to the kitchen, Adrian was balled up in front of the wood stove. Aww…He’s so cute when he’s asleep. A part of me wanted to get him a blanket, but I’m sure his fur has him taken care of.

“You, too, huh?” Sypha walked in, noticing the poor puppy not feeling well.

“Not so loud, Sypha,” Adrian begged, “Please.”

“Um…Eden?” Sypha cringed, noticing my hard work from earlier, “Is there a reason why there are foxes hanging in here with their throats slit?”

“They’re draining,” I explained, “There isn’t exactly a more efficient way of doing it. Or a less morbid one. Sorry, Sypha, but Adrian and I need breakfast, too.”

“I understand,” she looked away, “But still…”

“Sorry.”

“Sypha…” Adrian buried his head in his own paws, “Please…You don’t understand. My hearing is sharper than most on a good day. Right now, that is not exactly an advantage.”

“You know what else isn’t an advantage?” Sypha shot him a glare, “Our two strongest fighters being out of commission a few days before we storm Braila because they got stupid last night.”

“Yes…” he whimpered, “I know. Mistakes were made and believe me, they’re making sure I know they were mistakes. How does Trevor do it?”

“It’s definitely a Belmont family trait,” I assured, “My mother has told me some stories of our ancestors. How the rest of us have livers left will forever baffle me. How is Trevor this morning, Sypha?”

“Praying for death when I last saw him,” Sypha pulled up a seat at the table, “Usually, Trevor’s pretty ok after a night like that, but this…I’ve never seen him this bad.”

“Really?” I gasped, “Maybe he’s actually coming down with something.”

“No,” she shook her head, “This is definitely his fault. But he was rough when I checked on him.”

To my surprise, shortly after, Trevor came shuffling in, still half asleep and looking like complete and utter shit. It’s like the man was dragged by wild horses for miles. I made sure to keep my voice down. God only knows what would set him off right now, “Good morning, Uncle Trevor.”

“Fuck…off…” Trevor groaned, throwing himself on an empty chair.

“Trevor…” Sypha stepped in.

“No,” I stopped her, “It’s understandable. He’s miserable. I get it. Grain of salt.”

“Consider the fuck off retracted,” Trevor applauded, “She gets it. That’s my girl.”

“Now that you’re both here,” Sypha got a little cheeky, “At least we can discuss the wedding plans.”

“What?” Trevor looked at her strange. And Adrian wasn’t much different.

“Yeah,” I stifled a giggle, “Are you still ok with a nondenominational ceremony?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Adrian turned back, taking a seat at the table like a person. Good. We won’t have to drop him food under the table.

Then, in that moment, I think Uncle Trevor saw his life flash before his eyes. All the color drained from his face, “Sypha…I’m going to ask you a question and I need a one hundred percent honest answer.”

“What is it, Trevor?” Sypha laid her head on his shoulder.

“Did I propose to you last night?” Trevor winced.

“Not me,” she promised.

“Good,” Trevor let out a little sigh of relief. Only to gasp in the same breath. He held his face in his hands, “Tell me I didn’t propose to Eden…”

“Not me either,” I assured him, sliding a chalice of fox blood to Adrian.

“Bless you, Eden…” Adrian swooned.

“In that case,” Trevor asked, “Who the fuck would be getting…?”

Slowly, he stared across the table while Adrian drank his breakfast, “What are you staring at me for, Belmont?”

“No…” Trevor gagged.

I held back the biggest, shit eating grin, “Yes.”

“Oh, fuck me…” Trevor’s forehead met the table.

“Not in a million years,” Adrian shot him down, just as disgusted.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Sypha pointed out, “You were all for it.”

“Bullshit.”

“It’s true,” I chimed in, “In fact, you were insulted that he said he wouldn’t. So, Uncle Trevor overcorrected himself and decided you two would get married. You’re the one who agreed to it.”

“Trevor wanted you to come cuddle with him last night,” Sypha giggled, “And I think that was before Eden got him to put some pants back on…”

“Fuck me…” Adrian shuddered, “No. Not happening. Cancel the wedding and any pipe dreamed plans you may have had.”

“Finally,” Trevor approved, “Something we agree on.”

“Besides,” Adrian took another drink, “I could do so much better.”

“Excuse me?” Trevor jumped on the defensive, “ _You_ could do better?”

“I’d rather a dead sheep carcass over you, Belmont,” Adrian skewered Trevor’s pride, “No offense, Sypha.”

“None taken,” Sypha shook it off, “Before you two kill each other, do either one of you want breakfast?”

“I got Adrian covered,” I told her.

“You do?” Trevor wondered.

“Our breakfast has been draining for the last half hour,” I nodded toward the display of foxes.

“That’s fucking disgusting,” Trevor gagged.

“Forgive us for not having your refined palate,” Adrian scoffed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Trevor snapped. Yep. They’re going to be fine.

“I’ve seen you put worse in your mouth, Belmont,” Adrian rolled his eyes, “You have no right to judge what I put in mine.”

“I…Walked in at a bad time,” Hector stood in the doorway, mildly uncomfortable.

“Here,” I took Adrian’s glass and refilled it. There was just enough left for me, “Finish it.”

“Really and truly, Eden,” Adrian sighed out, “Bless you.”

“You’re welcome,” I went back to the stove and started working on breakfast, “Did you need something, Hector?”

“I heard prospects of breakfast,” Hector reported, “Do I want to know?”

“Trevor and Adrian are hungover,” I reminded him, “They also have a habit of being a thorn in each other’s side. Hungry?”

“Yes, please,” Hector took the stool next to the sink, “But please. Spare the poisons, maggots, and rot, if you can. If not, no need to go out of your way for me.”

“It’d be my pleasure,” I gave him a little bow.

“Was that really what Carmilla was feeding you?” Adrian looked him over carefully.

“That’s when she was feeling kind,” Hector looked over at me with a little smile on his face, “But that wasn’t all I got. Not when she had a little minx in her midst that would occasionally bring me something better.”

“That was me, by the way,” I waved, “Hello!”

“Eden,” Trevor regained his balance, “Holy shit…Am I still drunk?”

“You really need to eat something, too,” I threw him the loaf of bread from the counter, “Start there.”

“We’re skipping training today,” Trevor started cutting pieces off.

“I kind of figured.” If they were both this bad, I had a feeling I wasn’t going to train much with Adrian today either. Not when he comes crawling into my bed in search of sympathy. The poor thing…

“But,” Trevor ordered, “I want you to meet me in the library.”

“Library here, or…?”

“Our library,” he clarified, “Later. When you’re done making breakfast.”

“When did you learn to cook, Eden?” Sypha wondered.

“It was mostly out of necessity,” I shrugged, “Once my mother started getting sick, we still needed to eat. She wouldn’t have the energy to cook for us, so I’d make something instead. I got really good with breakfast food. We had a garden back home. My basil plants were envied across the village. But that was before Lupu was reduced to almost nothing from the night hordes.”

“They are trying to rebuild,” Adrian told me, “As far as I’ve heard. But the night hordes keep coming. They’re scrambled without my father’s leadership.”

“I could see if I could get them under control,” Hector volunteered, “Unless they’re Isaac’s. We didn’t exactly keep tabs on whose were whose.”

“I keep forgetting we have a forgemaster on our side,” Trevor admitted, shooting looks at Hector. I knew Trevor wasn’t exactly going to give him the warm welcome. Considering the night hordes that Hector helped bring to life were the same ones that turned the Belmont family into the monsters. But he shouldn’t hold that against Hector. He’s seen the error of his ways and he’s on our side now. That’s got to be worth something. He’s not the one that told the church to come in and burn our ancestral home to the ground. Besides, the church couldn’t get all of us. But…Speaking of forgemasters…

“Hey, Hector,” I asked, “You wouldn’t happen to know where Isaac is now, would you?”

“Can’t say I do,” Hector sighed, “I wish I did, though. It’d be nice to see if he at least made it out alive.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if he did,” Adrian rolled his eyes, “He always was my father’s favorite. No offense, Hector.”

“Really?”

“How do you think I feel?” Adrian pulled his shirt collar down, revealing a giant scar on his chest, “You think this would’ve happened to Isaac? No, no, no…I was his son and he’d still take a bullet for Isaac over me.”

“I see we all have a reason to want Isaac dead,” I looked through the cabinets for plates.

“I don’t,” Sypha shrugged, “I mean, I’ve heard enough horror stories not to like him, but I guess I’m just the lucky one.”

“It must be nice.”

When breakfast was done and the dishes were cleared, I headed down into the Belmont hold. Every time I come down here, it starts to feel more like home. I feel my mother in these walls. I feel our family in every shelf, in every board. Generations of us built this library from the ground up. Even though half of me was hunted by the other half, I had no control over that. And I belong here just as much as anyone else with our name. As far as I was concerned, this was home. And sure enough, I found my uncle balled up on the floor in a quiet corner of the library.

“You said you wanted to see me, Uncle Trevor?” I slid in next to him.

“I did,” he nodded, his hands fidgeting in his lap, “Look, Eden…I’m going to be honest with you. I am not what one would call a good person. It’s never bothered me…Well…With the exception of the times where it’s gotten me into piddly fights where the other guy thought he could take me on. Hell, sometimes, I even have difficulty forming a complete sentence. But…I’m brash, bitter, and…some may say kind of an asshole.”

“Adrian said that once,” I remembered, giggling to myself, “And he told me I shouldn’t put my full trust in you. And that you’re not exactly the most reliable.”

“Laying it on a little thick, Eden…”

“Sorry,” I bit my tongue, “But what does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m…” Trevor was pushing himself. I could tell. A vein stuck out in his forehead, “I’m not good with sentimentality.”

“Hard to tell.”

“No one asked you, smartass,” he chuckled a bit, “What did you have planned for after this nightmare is over?”

“I don’t ever think about after,” I confessed, “After is too uncertain. I don’t even know if I’m going to make it out of …”

“Enough,” Trevor snapped, his voice shaking, “Don’t you ever let those words come out of your mouth again. I never want to hear them again. You and I come from the same cloth and we don’t lose fights to fucking beasts. And we’re not losing you…We can’t…”

“I can’t make that promise,” I took his hand, “But I never said I wouldn’t go down swinging.”

“I don’t care,” Trevor put his foot down, “You don’t know what you’re doing after, do you?”

“I never thought about it.”

“Then, I’ll make the decision for you,” he demanded, “When we leave Braila, you’re coming with us. Staying with us…You’re not going off on your own again.”

Huh…I didn’t think he’d be so forward, but…Who was I to judge? It has been a while since I haven’t been on my own. And I’d be lying if I said being around Trevor and Sypha and Adrian hasn’t been kind of nice, “You think so?”

“I wouldn’t mind you staying here,” Trevor went on, “Someone needs to stay and keep an eye on Alucard and it’s not like he’d listen to us. Who better to have stick around here than you? And…Well…You’re not the worst to have around.”

“You know what, Uncle Trevor?” I thought, “You’re right.”

“I am?” he looked at me strange, “I mean, yes, but what do you mean?”

“You do suck at sentimentality.”

“Shut up,” Trevor gave me a light shove. Only to pull me into his shoulder, “You really are a pain in the ass like your mother.”

“I try,” I shrugged, “But I get it. Stay alive. Stick around here. That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Good girl,” he pushed himself up from the floor, steadying himself, “Stay here. Study up. We’re leaving tomorrow morning. You could use all the knowledge you can stuff into your head.”

“Got it,” I gave him a nod, “And hey, Uncle Trevor?”

“What?” Trevor glanced over his shoulder.

“I love you, too.”


	22. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle the fuck up, kids. Because this week is going to be a ride. You got a snack? A drink? We ready? Let’s go.

So…This is it, isn’t it? It’s finally time for us to launch our attack on Braila. Or should I say our counterattack on Braila? It’s not like we have intentions on burning the city and draining it dry. We’re not looking to contain the human race in order to have our never ending food supply. My vampiric half is fucked up. We could be so much better. I understand how the human blood hits different than animals, but still. We could be better. We can’t just claim humanity as our own. These people have lives. They don’t live to die and they sure as hell don’t live to become vampire food. 

I put my dagger in my garter belt and gave myself one last check over. I caught a couple squirrels this morning in my waking moments (and gave them their proper sendoff). I managed to pull myself together, armed with the collective knowledge of the entire Belmont family. And a little from Adrian and Sypha. My forgemaster had been at his forge for eighteen hours tirelessly and has brought us a small army. We should be ready. All that’s left to do is go downstairs. I’m sure the others are waiting. I shut my eyes and focused my energy on the main entrance of the castle.

“Alright, everyone,” I blipped downstairs, catching most of them by surprise, “Are we ready?”

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Trevor gasped, staring at me like I fell from the sky. Well…I did materialize out of nowhere.

“Your sister, last I checked,” I chirped, “That’s what makes us family.”

“Among many other things, Eden,” he threw an arm around me, “Among many other things.”

“You’ve come into your teleportation powers nicely, Eden,” Adrian praised, “When did you learn to do that?”

“On my way to Styria,” I told him, “I was on my way to get Hector when I was in my raven form and once I made it through the trees, there I was. From lush, green forests to sparkling white snow at the drop of a hat. Then, I used my teleportation to get Hector out of Carmilla’s dungeon. Isn’t it neat?”

“Incredible,” Trevor approved, “Now, are you ready to go? Do you have everything?”

“Yes, I do,” I nodded, showing off my garter belt, “Just in case I need backup.”

“If that didn’t bring back memories,” Trevor chuckled to himself.

“Should we be concerned?” Adrian worried.

“The first time we met,” I remembered, my heart melting a little, “Oh, God. That’s right. I pulled a knife on you.”

“I pulled the Morningstar and my short sword on you,” Trevor awed, “That was before, though. How were we supposed to know we were related?”

“I knew,” I shrugged, “But that’s just me.”

“You pulled a knife on your uncle?” Hector looked at me strange.

“He threatened me with the fucking Morningstar!” I squeaked, “What was I supposed to do?”

“In my defense,” Trevor argued, “I didn’t know you were my niece at the time. I was going to go easy on you if we would’ve fought that night.”

“But you and I both know,” I hid a little smirk on my face, “I can hand your ass to you.”

“Enough,” Sypha settled us, “We don’t need to see whose is bigger here.”

“But it’s mine,” I took great pride in that. Still felt guilty for beating the shit out of my uncle, but I digress.

“Eden,” Trevor brought me back, “Have you had breakfast this morning? Both halves?”

“Yes,” I nodded, “Why?”

“I don’t need you passing out on me while we’re in the heat of battle,” Trevor pointed out, “We’ve had this conversation. You come back alive and you stick with us. Understand?”

“Yes, Uncle Trevor,” I rolled my eyes, “I got it.”

In that moment, I noticed Sypha smiling out of the corner of my eye. Almost as if she were relieved. Huh…That’s interesting. I’ve never seen her so peaceful when Trevor takes charge like that. She’s been kind of tense lately. Interesting. I wonder what changed. However, Trevor’s sudden leadership wouldn’t go unnoticed (or untouched, for that matter) by Adrian, “You almost sound like you’re her father, Belmont.”

“I’m the closest thing she’s got,” Trevor threw an arm around me, “And I’d be lying if I said the little pain in the ass hasn’t grown on me.”

“What about me?” Adrian argued, “If anyone is going to completely understand her, it’s me.”

I needed to stop this before it escalated. I wiggled my way out of Trevor’s embrace and threw myself into Adrian’s chest, “You’re the only one I’ve ever considered a brother, if that makes you feel any better.”

“And yet,” Trevor grinned, “I’m her only family here.”

“Not true,” I hushed him, “I think it’s safe to say my whole family is here. All of you. Like it or not.”

“Are we all ready then?” Trevor asked.

“I am,” I chimed.

“Our night creatures are waiting for my orders,” Hector reported, “They’re resting right now, but they’re ready when we are.”

“Good to know,” Trevor gave Hector a nod. I know he still didn’t fully trust him, but he trusted me. And I trusted Hector. That’s likely as far as that’s going to go. If either one of them get out of line, Trevor trusted me to get them all back in line, “Shall we then?”

“Let’s go,” I did my best to hold myself together. I wasn’t going to like what we had to do, but it didn’t mean I couldn’t do it. I had to. For the sake of my mother’s people. They may detest me. They may call me a monster. But that didn’t give me the right to abandon them when they face forces _well_ beyond their control. 

As we were walking out the door, I felt Hector slip his hand in mine, “Eden…”

“Is everything alright?” he caught me by surprise. It wasn’t like him to want to get so close.

“You tell me,” he worried, “Are you sure about this?”

“I’m fine,” I shook him off, “I’m definitely strong enough to take on Carmilla and all the other bitches in the high tower.”

“Eden…” Hector saw through me. At least he thought he did, “You and Carmilla were incredibly close. Are you sure you’re going to be ok?”

Dammit…He got me. I took a couple deep breaths and settled myself down, “It’s like you said. We _were_ incredibly close. And we’re going to absolutely fucking destroy her. What about you?”

“What about me?” he wondered.

“Are you going to be ok?” I asked, “If you so much look at her, are you going to break down on us? Is just one little glance from Carmilla going to bring you to your knees?”

I could see it in his eyes. I just cut deep. Possibly deeper than I anticipated. Maybe I got Trevor’s inability to be delicate when situations called for delicacy. But then, a certain fire burned in the pit of Hector’s soul, “I’m not her dog, Eden. Not anymore. Out of everyone here, she’s hurt me the worst. And as much as I detest the human race altogether, I’ve seen some glimpses of good in it recently. It’d be wrong of me to spit in the face of that. So, we will take her out. And I will not have a single speck of remorse.”

“Good.”

“Eden,” Adrian called for me, “Could you possibly mass teleport?”

“No,” I shook my head, “I can’t. It’s too much. Hell, getting Hector out of Styria was murder enough. I don’t need to show up to the gates of Braila already exhausted before the fight even begins.”

“Understandable.”

“Shit…” Trevor grumbled, “So much for that idea.”

“It’s not like we’re going to Styria,” Adrian reminded him, “Braila isn’t all that far from here. It may take us a few hours to get there. We should be able to get there before nightfall.”

“Are the horses ready?” Sypha asked.

“They’re taken care of,” Trevor nodded, “Let’s get going. We don’t exactly have time on our side.”

“No,” Adrian climbed in the back of the wagon while Trevor and Sypha took the seat in the front.

“Hold on,” I took Hector’s hand, “You come with me.”

“Is everything alright, Eden?” Trevor asked, shooting mistrusting glances at Hector.

“It’s just a last minute thing,” I snapped a bit, “Don’t worry about it.”

“We’ll be waiting,” Adrian had his guard up, too. Him, I can understand. Hector betrayed his father. Who’s stopping him from betraying us? I know exactly who. Me.

I took Hector’s hand and dragged him into the forest. Just out of everyone’s sight, “What is it, Eden?”

I pulled him down to my level (because damn him for being taller than me…Considerably taller than me…) and gave him something to fight for. I’m just going to take a stab in the dirt and say it’s been a while since Hector’s been kissed. He needed this just as much as what I did, “If it comes down to it and you think you have nothing left to believe in, believe in that. Right here is your conviction. Right here is your reason to fight. Right here and right now is why you stay alive. You don’t let Carmilla have the satisfaction of destroying you. Because from where I’m standing, you’re standing, too.”

“Eden…” Hector blinked the stars out of his eyes, “That…That was…”

“Save it,” I cut him off, “Come out of this fight alive and there will be plenty more where that came from.”

“I will…”

“Eden!” Trevor barked.

“Coming!” I skipped off, waiting for Hector to follow closely behind me. And sure enough, there he was. A little stumbly, but that’s to be expected. I know it’s not something to brag about, but I’ve had plenty of practice at that. It’s been a long time since I got to do it out of love instead of survival.

The ride to Braila was longer than I thought it’d be. And quiet. Nothing but an angry staring contest between Adrian and Hector and me playing with a grinding stone. If my dagger wasn’t sharp enough to kill on contact, then what was the point of bringing it with me? This was no ordinary dagger. My mother gave this to me on her deathbed. She told me that it had some sort of blessing on it from some priest a hundred years ago. It got me thinking. It’d be neat if this was another Belmont family heirloom. Chances are, it wasn’t. If it was, Trevor would’ve said something about it when we first met. But he didn’t exactly get a close look at it. I’ll have to ask him about it sometime. 

When we pulled up to the gates of Braila, the town, or what was left of it from the last attack, was already preparing for tonight’s raid. It’s like someone tipped them off, but I couldn’t have. I haven’t been to Braila since Carmilla found me. They had started to rebuild somewhat. I loved the human spirit. No matter how many times it’s broken, they always managed to find a way to fix it. A true mosaic. 

“Alright,” Trevor parked the horses for the time being, “For now, we’re going to go find an inn and see what the townsfolk know already. The more information we can get, the better. We’ll meet back here at dusk. Understood?”

“Got it,” I nodded.

“So,” Adrian assumed, “We’re splitting up then?”

“Trevor and I will find somewhere for us to stay for the night,” Sypha picked her side, wrapping herself around Trevor’s arm, “I’m sure you three will be fine without us for a little while.”

“We’ll try,” I gave her a little smile. Sypha knew I could keep both Adrian and Hector under control. We had a strange solidarity that way.

And so, Adrian, Hector, and I took a walk around the marketplace. If we’re being honest, the human half of me was getting kind of hungry and some of the vendors had food. I could gorge myself. I stopped at a fruit stand ran by an older woman, “Excuse me…”

“Yes, dear,” she came to me, “What can I help you with?”

“How much for two apples?” I asked.

“One gold coin.”

“Here,” I dug in my bag on my hip for a couple of gold coins, “I’ll take four.”

“Bless you,” the woman gathered my apples for me.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” I wondered, “What’s going on around here? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were all preparing for war.”

“War would almost be welcomed compared to what’s going to come,” a sadness washed over her face, “Night hordes are on their way here. You and your two gentlemen friends should find somewhere to take shelter for the night, love.”

“Thank you,” I smiled. Clearly, this woman had no idea what to look for in a dhampir. Or she’d know there were two in front of her.

“But they won’t get to us,” she stood her ground, “I can promise you that. We let Gresit be our reminder that we can stand up to the night hordes and win. We’ll be able to see another day. But…”

“What is it?” Adrian asked.

“They had the Sleeping Soldier,” the woman smiled, “We’ve heard the legends. We heard he was there that day. We heard he helped. Hopefully, he’s making his way across Wallachia and saving us all from the night creatures.”

Adrian lost all color in his face, “Did you ever hear anything about what he looked like?”

“No one has,” she went on, “Not even the good people of Gresit. But he’s there. Some say he radiates a light so bright that no one can tell what he looks like. Some say he’s the second coming.”

“I don’t think he’s any second coming,” Adrian settled her, grabbing my wrist, “Excuse us. We need to be going.”

I grabbed my apples and stumbled behind him, “Adrian, what the hell?”

“We don’t need any more talk about the Sleeping Soldier,” Adrian shuddered.

“But,” Hector pointed out, “Aren’t _you_ the…”

“Not another word!” Adrian’s hand went over Hector’s mouth. He turned his voice down a little, “Look…I am not their second coming. I’m not their savior.”

“But you’re awfully famous for what you did in Gresit,” I teased him a bit, “But I suppose you’re right.”

“What do you mean?” Adrian looked at me strange, “You seemed to think me the Sleeping Soldier as soon as you laid eyes on me.”

“I also knew who you were when we met again,” I argued, “You’re not the Sleeping Soldier, Adrian.”

“No,” he knew exactly what I was trying to get across. Adrian took my cheek in his hand, “We are, Sleeping Solider…”

“The Sleeping Soldier?” a man’s ear perked up to us.

“Did you say the Sleeping Soldier?” another gasped.

“She’s the Sleeping Soldier?!”

“She’s the Sleeping Soldier!”

Damn hive mentality. Out of absolute fucking nowhere, we were swarmed. This was not in the plan. We were just supposed to find out what the people knew. I just wanted my apples! I didn’t think I would become an instant celebrity. Besides, I wasn’t the Sleeping Soldier! He just happened to pass that burden onto me. Everyone around me started throwing out titles like messiah and savior and god. And it was starting to get to be too much, “Adrian, what the hell?!”

“Pardon us,” Hector took my hand and pulled me out of the crowd, “Alucard, why would you do that to her?”

“I had an idea,” Adrian explained, shielding me from the newly forming mob, “If rumors of the Sleeping Soldier in Braila were to spread to Carmilla, it could lure her out.”

“Does she know who the Sleeping Soldier is?” I asked.

“She knows,” Adrian nodded, “And she’ll know better than to fight me. She’s seen what a dhampir can do. I’m assuming that’s why she took such a shine to you, Eden.”

“You could’ve let us in on the plan beforehand,” I scolded him, giving him a little smack to the shoulder.

“We don’t have the luxury of time,” Adrian looked over my shoulder and into the distance, “Carmilla’s already here.”

“She is?”

“Alucard!” Trevor called out to us, running across the square with Sypha in tow, “Did you see?”

“I saw her,” Adrian confirmed, “It’s her.”

“Are you sure we’re ready?” I started to sweat a little. I know I’m powerful. I know I can take on the likes of Carmilla, especially with Adrian, Trevor, and Sypha at my side with the aid of the night creatures Hector brought with us.

“It’s now or never, Eden,” Trevor took my hand, “Prove to yourself that you’re worth the family name.”

“Prove that you’re worth your power,” Adrian shot me a little smile, “Because we all know you are.”

“That’s right,” Sypha lit her fingers up, “We fight to make this world better. To save it from itself. And that means taking down the worst of the worst.”

“That’s my girl,” Trevor beamed. I wonder if she told him yet, “We won’t move until you say so.”

“Ok,” I nodded, “Hector…”

“What is it, Eden?” Hector was practically at my hip, “What do you need?”

“I need you to go hide,” I ordered, “If Carmilla sees you, she’s going to try and turn you against us. Or kill you on sight. Either one.”

“Comforting.”

“And see if you can find anyone to join our cause,” I added, “The more, the merrier.”

“Got it,” Hector took off like a bat out of hell. I couldn’t let Carmilla get her hands on Hector again. I wouldn’t allow it.

“Shall we?” Adrian took my hand, using himself as a shield.

“Yes.” I knew what he was doing. Always my big brother, aren’t you, Adrian? You know I can protect myself, but that’s not going to stop you.

“Alucard…” Carmilla walked up to him, standing toe to toe with one of the most power dhampirs in existence, “As I live and breathe.”

“Hello, Carmilla,” his grip tightened, giving me all the reassurance I needed.

“That’s Carmilla?” Trevor looked her over, getting a quick jab to the side from Sypha.

“Yes, I am,” Carmilla gave Trevor the same treatment, “You’re human…Both of you are. What are you doing in a fight like this?”

“We’re not average humans,” Sypha growled, ready to go for the bitch’s throat.

“I thought your father took you out, Alucard,” Carmilla traced her nail down Adrian’s jawline, “Don’t you have a pretty scar on your chest from that attack?”

“Not quite.”

“Then,” Carmilla prepared her attack stance, “It looks like that honor falls on me, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t think so,” Sypha’s hands were glowing with bright fire. They matched her eyes quite nicely.

“You won’t get near him,” Trevor reached for the Morningstar.

“Aww…” Carmilla gushed, “You brought a couple of human pets. That’s so cute. They think they can fight against the likes of us. Oh, Alucard, that’s adorable…in a rather pathetic way.”

“You missed one,” Adrian made sure to keep a hold on me.

“Well,” she hummed, “My piece of shit forgemaster is missing, so I can only assume you mean that.”

“No,” Adrian shook his head, “I wouldn’t exactly call her a friend.”

He nudged me forward. It’s been ages since I stood this close to Carmilla. I could do this. Slow, even breaths. There’s air in my lungs, muscles in my legs, and magic in my body. There’s no way in hell this bitch is going to leave here alive. However, instead of being intimidated like she should be, Carmilla laughed in my face, “Really? _This_ is your last ditch effort? The Belmont who doesn’t realize what her name means and is too afraid to use her powers to their full potential? For what? Because her _mommy_ wanted her to preserve her humanity? She’s dead, darling. You had the chance to be on the winning side. So, what is this, Alucard? Is she a sacrifice?”

I was ready to tear her throat out. She shit talks my mother. She shit talks my family. Time for you to die, “Thank you, brother.”

“My pleasure,” Adrian kissed the top of my head and sent me to Carmilla.

“Brother?” Carmilla gasped, “Well, well…Aren’t we well connected. I bet it was you, wasn’t it, Eden? You stole my forgemaster, didn’t you?”

“I liberated your forgemaster,” I stood my ground, the memories of what Hector used to look like burned into my brain, “You were torturing him, Carmilla.”

“And you were stupid enough to bring him along,” she rolled her eyes, only to perk back up in the next breath, “You know, Eden…Hector isn’t the only forgemaster here.”

My heart sunk to my feet, “What?”

“Eden,” Adrian tried to settle me, “She’s trying to distract you.”

“Oh, hush, you,” Carmilla groaned, “Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to speak out of turn? It’s true, Eden. He’s here. And he’s on my side. It wasn’t difficult to get Isaac in my good graces. All I had to do was offer him Hector as a reward. If you thought I tortured him, I can only imagine what Isaac’s going to do. Dracula’s most trusted on his biggest traitor. Oh, to be a fly on the wall to see that one play out.”

“Eden,” Adrian held me back, “You know as well as I do that she’s trying to distract you.”

“Dracula pushed Isaac through a distance mirror once,” Carmilla shrugged, “Who’s to say I wouldn’t do the same thing?”

“I have to,” I begged, “You three can hold off Carmilla without me.”

“Eden,” Trevor grabbed my arm, “We need you here.”

“You all stopped Dracula without me,” I pointed out, shaking myself out of Trevor’s grasp. Then, I bolted away from the town square.

My nose went on high alert. Come on. With everyone I passed, it killed me. Human…Human…Human…Come on. I’m looking for a forgemaster. They don’t smell any different. Wait a minute. If Carmilla offered Hector as Isaac’s reward for helping her, then wouldn’t Isaac be looking for Hector? I knew his smell. I knew his smell better than most humans. It was like parchment and chamomile tea and sunflowers. With a hint of death. If Isaac’s looking for Hector and I’m looking for Isaac, that’s the smell I follow. 

I found the building Hector was holed up in and noticed a dark man knelt down at a dead body in the street. It almost looked like he was praying for the body at his feet, “You poor, poor creature. You know, in the old days, I would’ve pitied you…It’s too bad we’re not in the old days anymore.”

“Excuse me…” I kept my head about me. I knew damn well who this was and what he did, but he didn’t know my face. He didn’t know a thing about me.

“Yes?” the man looked over his shoulder. The scar over his eye was a tad concerning. You know, in the old days, I might have pitied you.

“Could I ask you a question?” I came off as meek and quiet as I could.

“I suppose so,” he brushed me off, “I don’t see the harm in it.”

I braced myself for whatever may come next, “What’s your name?”


	23. Name

“Excuse me?” the man looked me over, “Why would you want to know my name?”

Oh, you know damn fucking well why I want to know your name. Still, I needed to keep my head about me. If I lose my shit now, I’m sure he’ll figure out quickly who I am and take off. Or worse yet, try to fight me. I needed to keep my head under control. If I do that, then I can keep my true power under control, “It’s a simple question. I can’t make a new friend?”

“Something about this doesn’t seem very friendly,” he stood his ground, “How do I know your intentions are pure?”

“Here,” I took my dagger out of my garter belt and put it on the ground where he could see it, “See? Good faith. Pure intentions. Now, what’s your name?”

The man stared down at my knife, not entirely sure what to make of me. But lowering my weapons was enough to get him to talk, “Isaac.”

Just as I suspected. You’re my forgemaster, aren’t you, Isaac? Let’s see how long we can keep the foreplay going, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Isaac. What brings you to Braila?”

“I’m here to see an old friend,” I could see it all over his face. It sickened him to refer to Hector as a friend. Carmilla was right. When he’s given the chance, I have no doubt in my mind that Isaac will tear Hector to fucking pieces. Only to resurrect him and do it all again. The beauty of being a forgemaster, I guess, “That is, if it’s alright with you. He’s living in this building right here.”

“Really?” I didn’t need my dagger. As much as it’d be nice to have it in my hands right now. It’s a comfortability thing. I could always think clearly with something sharp in my hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Isaac looked me over, “But do I know you? You seem…familiar.”

“I don’t know,” I flashed him my teeth. And not the human ones, “Do you?”

That took him by surprise. He stepped back a few paces, “You’re a vampire?”

“Not entirely,” I explained, “Half of me is.”

“Then,” Isaac started piecing things together, “That makes you a dhampir, doesn’t it?”

“At least you didn’t call me a halfling,” I appreciated that. There was nothing that made my blood fucking boil like being called a halfling, “But yes. I am a dhampir.”

“You know,” Isaac admitted, “I always pitied your kind.”

“And why’s that?” I wondered.

“There is no set path for you,” he leaned against the wall, “When it comes down to it, you have to choose a side. Do you follow the path of your vampiric half or do you follow the path of your human half? No matter which side you pick, you will always be torn between two worlds. Seen as a monster on both sides. The humans think you a devil. The vampires think your blood is unclean. Tell me, little dhampir. Which side have you chosen?”

“Would you like to find out?” I was ready to beat the shit out of this guy. For everything. Fuck it. Why bother holding back, right? I threw myself at him, hoping to land a good punch. However, he managed to catch my fist and use my weight against me, landing me flat on my back on the street.

“You’re an interesting one,” Isaac stood over me, holding me down by my shoulders. Wow…If Leon could see me now, he’d be so disappointed. Hell, I could already feel Trevor’s judgy glare burn a hole through me. I refuse to be kept down by this fucking forgemaster. He is not getting the upper hand here, “You know…I’ve never forged on a dhampir before. I wonder if it can be done. I suppose I could try. It’d be nice to have one of you under my control. I have reliable sources that say your kind are rather powerful.”

“I’m not dead,” I snapped, trying my damnedest to shake him. He’s strong for a pure human. 

“Not yet,” he pulled out a long knife.

“That’s not happening,” I managed to get him off me. Alright. I know it scares me, but he’s leaving me no choice.

“Who are you?” Isaac asked, holding his stance, “I had the decency to share with you my name, yet you couldn’t extend to me the same courtesy. Maybe you have the same rudeness as the rest of humanity.”

Oh, I’m about to tell you, motherfucker. I spat the blood out of my mouth and pulled myself together, “My name is Eden Belmont.”

“Belmont?” I see the family name has the notoriety I’ve always heard about, “Of the house Belmont?”

“That’s right,” I nodded.

“And you’re a dhampir?” Isaac gasped, “Interesting. What an interesting mix. But if you are truly of the house Belmont, wouldn’t that mean you’re still out to protect humanity? Would that not include me? Am I not human?”

“You made a deal with Dracula,” I pointed out, “You’re right, Isaac. My family protects humanity. Even if that means protecting humanity from itself. Did you not have a hand in this genocide? Were you not at the right hand of Mr. Tepes when he lost his wife?”

“You speak of him as if he were a mortal man.”

“He was when I knew him,” I remembered all those years ago. Every time I’d get sick, I could see him sculking in the hall out of the corner of my eye. He’d be there to make sure I was ok. He’d never say a word to me, but I knew. There was one point where he was a good man. It’s just too bad that humanity had to take that out of him.

“Clearly,” Isaac gave me a punch to the jaw, “You didn’t know him as well as you thought you did. He should’ve taken you out when he had the chance. A Belmont has no place in Dracula’s castle.”

“Tell that to my uncle,” I shook off the pain.

“No matter,” he spun his knife between his long, slender fingers, “I hope whatever soul claims your body destroys it from the inside.”

“What?” I growled, “Are you going to kill me like you killed my father?”

“Your father?” Isaac wondered, “Was he where your vampiric half comes from?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “I hope you know I plan on killing you for that.”

“For what?” he rolled his eyes, “Because I killed your father, you plan on killing me in his name for some sort of vengeance fulfillment?”

“Oh, no, no,” I assured him, my strength starting to come back, “It’s not that cut and dry. I’m not pissed at you for killing my father. He was a piece of shit anyway. I’m pissed at you for stealing a kill that was meant to be mine!”

“Who was your father?”

I managed to get the upper hand on Isaac and used it to pin him to the ground, “Godbrand. The Viking general of Dracula’s court. Nearly twenty years ago, he and his forces attacked a village in Saxony and burned it to the ground. But that’s not what pisses me off. The people can rebuild. They can move on with their lives. And when they did, do you know what they did? They took an innocent woman and brought her to the town square. Because of the piece of shit vampire that broke into her home and took all she had to offer; her mind, her body, her spirit. They beat her mercilessly for something she couldn’t control. For something she had no say in. No matter how hard she had to fight, let it be known that Maria Belmont did not go down without a fight. She ended up chased out of the village and back to her rightful, ancestral home in Wallachia. Another one of those things that you drove us out of.”

“How did I do that?”

“Forgemasters brought the night creatures to Wallachia,” I growled, “Not the Belmonts. My mother always told me that. Believe God, not the church. But my piece of shit father hurt my saint of a mother. That kill you stole from me…That kill should’ve been mine!”

There it was. I got that feeling again. That primal anger that Trevor brought out in me in the clearing. When we first realized what kind of power lies dormant in me. When I damn near killed him. I could feel that banshee scream rising in the back of my throat. But I couldn’t do that here. Too many innocent lives were at stake. Human lives. Good human lives. As much as it’d be a good idea to use it on this asshole forgemaster in front of me, I needed something to control it. I needed something to keep me grounded. That’s when it hit me.

If the thought of my father, whether it be what he took from my mother or what Isaac took from me, is what brings out my power…If that’s what gives me my strength…Maybe the thought of my mother is what focuses it. I’ve always said that she was my moral compass. I had my memories of her in the forefront of my mind. Every birthday, every holiday, every time we had to move, us tending the garden together. Every precious moment I had with that woman…It was enough to keep my head level. And if I had a level head, that meant my power was focused. I let out a deep, primal screech, throwing Isaac more than I threw Uncle Trevor. 

I ran up to him. Isaac laid flat on his back, struggling for air. Good. I had him where I wanted him. I put my boot on his chest, making sure his ass stayed down. I could feel the fire burning in my eyes, “You’re not getting anywhere near Hector. You’re not continuing Dracula’s genocide. You’re not throwing me to Carmilla. You’re done.”

“You seem to think so…” Isaac choked out. 

Then, out of nowhere, a night horde rose in the street. Shit…This was definitely more than there were at the pub when I first fought with Uncle Trevor. I could do this. No sweat. I threw fireball after fireball toward the night creatures, all of them turning to ash on contact. But even though they were all being burned alive, there were too many of them. The sky was practically black. I couldn’t fight them all on my own. I mean, I know I’m powerful, but…The sheer number was overwhelming. How big of an army did Isaac have? And how many are left over from Dracula’s army? I let out another screech, knocking a good majority of them down, but it seemed like every mass I took out, they returned tenfold. 

As if someone were looking out for me, a new night horde appeared behind me. However, I wasn’t the one they were going after…These night creatures…They attacked their own kind. I didn’t understand. I thought night creatures were loyal to the forgemaster they were created by. But then, it dawned on me…Hector. This had to be Hector. I looked up at the windows above us and saw Hector sitting in one of them, directing his mass of night creatures. He gave me a little nod only to disappear from the window. Hector, where the fuck do you think you’re going?

“Eden!” Hector, I love you, but you fucking idiot.

“Hector, get back inside,” I ordered, “This wasn’t in the plan.”

“Neither was leaving you out here to die,” Hector stood his ground, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” I did a quick assessment of the bumps and bruises. Not too many of either one, “Now, get your ass back inside. It’s not safe for you out here.”

“A thank you would be appreciated,” he scoffed, “I just saved your life!”

“Hector…” Isaac got back on his feet. Son of a bitch, Hector. Again, I love you, but holy shit, you do some stupid things sometimes. 

“Hello, Isaac…” But this was different. This was a different Hector than the one I met in Carmilla’s dungeons. This one…Had something special about him. A fire in his belly that wasn’t there before, “Long time, no see.”

“You’re a fucking traitor, Hector,” Isaac snarled, ready to throw his long knife into Hector’s chest.

“I made a mistake,” Hector defended, his own dagger sliding out from his sleeve, “But I refuse to make that one ever again.”

“No,” Isaac shook his head, “Dracula made a mistake. He should’ve left you to die. It’s fitting that someone as horrible as Carmilla would be the one to take you. Although, I’m a little disappointed. One would think that Carmilla’s sadism would’ve left you more scarred.”

Hector was ready to tear Isaac to shreds. However, I held him back. He looked at me strange, “Eden, what are you doing?”

“This isn’t your kill, Hector,” I settled him, keeping my own tone calm, “You’re about to see what happens when you steal a kill from me. Do you really want to go through this, too?”

“No, thank you,” Hector backed off.

“Just…” I begged, “Let me kill him. Let me kill Isaac. Please.”

I knew Hector had a history with Isaac. I knew it wasn’t pretty. However, this goes beyond him. This goes beyond their pissing contest for who was Dracula’s favorite (because despite not saying anything, I’m pretty sure it was me). This is about more than my mother. It’s about defending my family. All of them. Hector has somewhat redeemed himself. Isaac can only atone with his death. And I was fully prepared to deliver that justice on him.

“Go ahead,” Hector stepped back, letting me step forward. A bright ball of fire glowed in my hand.

“Really?” Isaac scoffed, “This is the best you can do? A dhampir Belmont is going to fight your battles for you, Hector? What a disgrace.”

“No,” I kept Hector quiet, “This isn’t Hector’s fight. Not when ours isn’t done yet.”

“You seem to think so.”

I got a few good burns on Isaac, knocking him to the ground. He didn’t have any more night creatures coming to save him. He was alone. I still had my forgemaster on my side. But more importantly, I had the one forgemaster I needed to kill under my boot, “Isaac…In the name of my mother and the entire Belmont family, along with my unfortunate father, I bestow this mercy killing upon you.”

Without hesitation, my dagger was stabbed into where his heart should be. There was no coming back from that. And just like that…It was over. He was dead. I’ve successfully avenged my mother. It’s a shame I couldn’t give that kind of justice to Godbrand, but this is the next best thing. It’s over. Are you watching, Mother? Are you proud of me? I know you said to not take human life, but trust me. This one had it coming.

“Eden?” Hector approached me slowly, “Are you alright?”

“I’m beyond alright, Hector,” I got up, wiping the blade of my dagger on Isaac’s clothes, “I haven’t felt this good in years. Now, if it’s alright with you, I think we should go cut the head off the hydra, don’t you?”

“You mean…?”

“I do,” I had a smirk on my face and a reinvigorated lust for life. After I set fire to Isaac’s body in the street, I turned on my heel and walked out of the alley, “Let’s go get Carmilla.”


	24. Gift

I still had a hard time wrapping my head around it. It’s finally over. I got my kill. But I couldn’t afford to celebrate quite yet. We still had the big bitch to take out. And I highly doubt Carmilla traveled alone. She’d be stupid to and the Carmilla I remember wasn’t exactly an idiot. Hector and I skipped over Isaac’s dead body and ran through the alley. We needed to get back to the square where everyone else was. And with Hector having called upon his night horde, we should be alright. At least for a while. It gives Carmilla a distraction while we destroy her.

“Where are you two off to?” a soft, gentle voice called out to us. Shit…I didn’t like the sound of that.

Both Hector and I froze in our tracks. She always had that effect on people. Slowly, I turned around, “Lenore…”

“Hello, Eden,” Lenore seemed strangely level headed for being in my presence. She’s working an angle. She always is. She calls herself a diplomat, but what that really means to her is an absolute master of mental manipulation. And as much as I adored Hector, no one could fall victim to it easier than him. I made sure to stay in front of him, “Long time, no see. Believe it or not, I actually missed you.”

“What do you want, Lenore?” I bared my teeth, just wanting to cut to the chase, “I’m in no mood for pleasantries.”

“So I’ve noticed,” she nodded, picking up the blood on my hands, “I see you finally got what you always wanted. Such a shame. You shouldn’t have had to do that.”

“It’s not like I was going to let the forgemaster get away with it,” I really wasn’t feeling chatty, let alone with Lenore. The more she talked, the more she could worm her way into my head. And I wasn’t having that tonight.

“Such a shame,” Lenore let out a heavy sigh, “I liked Isaac. He took an absolute piece of shit off the face of the planet. I can’t be upset with him for something like that.”

“I can.” It wasn’t her kill to be pissed off over.

“But I’m impressed,” she applauded, “You managed to take out an incredibly powerful forgemaster. Did you do that all by yourself?”

“I had a little help,” I confessed, not only talking about Hector bringing the night hordes along. Adrian…Uncle Trevor…Sypha…They’ve all helped me in one way or another ever since I left Styria…or more appropriately, since I was kicked out of Styria. Not that I’m complaining. It was like coming home. To a real family. One that cared about me, not my power. 

“It’s still an impressive feat,” Lenore went on, taking a glance at the forgemaster behind me. The dirty grin across her face was a bit unsettling, “Hello, Hector.”

“Lenore…” Hector couldn’t even make eye contact with her. And…Out of nowhere, his cheeks started turning a bright shade of red. I could hear it. His heartbeat spiked. I may not have been around for long, but with my enhanced senses, I’ve learned to pick up on a few patterns. Like when someone was suddenly feeling guilty.

“Uh…Hector?” I cranked my neck back, a tad confused, “Care to share with me?”

“Not particularly,” Hector’s voice cracked. 

“Come now, Hector…” Lenore awed, giggling to herself, “Not the first time you’ve heard that, is it?”

“Hector?” I pulled him aside, “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“It was just once,” Hector hung his head in shame. And I started to put the pieces together…The icky and disturbing pieces.

“Oh, Hector…” I gagged, “Really?”

“Maybe…”

“You slept with Lenore?!” I squeaked. Of all people’s sloppy seconds I figured I’d be getting, Lenore was at the bottom of the list. 

“There wasn’t much for sleeping going on,” Lenore chimed in, “Too late in the day.”

“Not now, Lenore!” I snapped.

“Fine,” she backed off a bit, “You know, Eden, it’s amazing what makes a man so complacent. We should’ve taught you that power while we still had you. Carmilla can do it better than all of us, but I didn’t see Hector cozying up to her any time soon.”

“Oh, Hector…” I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t disgusted. Or disappointed in his lack of willpower. But I had a feeling Lenore got in his head. She made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside in one way, shape, or form and that was her way to his bed. I needed a bath. A very…Very hot one. 

“Our tryst aside,” Lenore took a seat on a nearby set of stairs, “Why don’t you and I sit and chat for a moment, Eden? It really has been a while and I did miss you.”

“Sure,” I rolled my eyes, “Let’s talk just long enough for Carmilla and probably Striga and Morana to tear our allies apart. Nice distraction tactic, Lenore. Try again.”

“No,” she played innocent, “Really and truly. No distraction intended. Merely conversation. You know…Before you go off to fight Carmilla. Why do you want to go after Carmilla, Eden? She gave you everything you could’ve wanted. The name of your father’s killer. A roof over your head. Blood in your stomach. A home to call your own. She even offered you a seat on her court. That doesn’t happen often. And yet, you threw it away because you wouldn’t tell her what kind of a dynasty you come from.”

“And now, she knows,” I smirked, “I’m a Belmont with pride.”

“That’s right,” Lenore confirmed, “So, why would you throw all the love and safety in the world away for the sake of being a disgraced Belmont? What’s so great about it? The Belmont family was nothing but black magic dealers and killers of our kind. Not to mention, some of them were…Let’s just say they were more brawn than brains.”

“You should see our library,” I sat back, “I wouldn’t go writing off their intelligence quite yet.”

“I’m sure it’s extensive,” she assumed, “But it’s also the collective knowledge of how to take us out. Why would you want to indulge in such a thing? It’s certainly no place for a delicate young lady such as yourself. You know it as well as I do. They’ll never truly accept you as one of their own. You’re half vampire, darling. That’s what they really don’t like. Humanity doesn’t want you.”

“That doesn’t mean they’re not worth saving,” I wasn’t letting Lenore get to me. I couldn’t. In my training with Adrian, he made sure my mind was a steel trap. T was good. Find one guiding principle and stick to it. No deviations, “That’s why we can’t let Carmilla have them.”

“We just want to survive, Eden,” Lenore argued, Same as you. Now, are you sure you’re standing on the right side here?”

“Couldn’t be more sure,” I stood my ground. 

“But Eden,” she cradled my cheek in the palm of her hand, “You don’t understand what we truly want.”

“And what’s that, Lenore?” I sighed out, “Enlighten me.”

“We want more of you,” Lenore pulled me into her shoulder, “More dhampirs in this world wouldn’t be so bad, would it? I like to think of dhampirs as the next step in human evolution. Why would you want to move backwards? Don’t you want more of your kind?”

“I like what I got,” I shrugged her off, “Adrian and I are rather close. He’s my big brother. Always has been and always will be. I know I’m not the only dhampir in the world, but the way we come into the world? That might not have been the right move for you, Lenore. You know how I happened. You know that I would do anything to keep that from happening. With the exception of Adrian, dhampirs are the product of force and conquest, not love. We don’t get made willingly. Why would you think that would be the next evolution? Why would you take love out the equation? Why would you make someone suffer the same way my mother did? Why would anyone ever want that? I’m not making sure humanity goes backwards. I’m making sure it moves forward. That it learns from its dreaded past.”

“But,” Lenore pointed out, “You’re not human.”

“I’m more human than monster.” I was ready. I wanted nothing more than to rip her heart out. To shove her hedonistic tongue down her throat. And the toe of my boot in her ass. To think, Hector slept with this…

“Well then,” Lenore rose to her feet, getting in a quick, cheap shot on me. A blast of energy came from her, pushing me away from her, “It looks like this is where we make our stand. Because I’m not letting you get to Carmilla, Eden. I’m sorry, but…That’s not happening.”

I was going to make that bitch eat her words. If it wasn’t for the sake of my pride or for my family name, it’d be for the fact that she got to Hector first. He and I will have words about that later, but for now, I needed to beat the shit out of Lenore. It’s a shame. When I first arrived in Styria, Lenore was my first true friend outside of Carmilla. She wanted nothing but for me to be comfortable there, too. That was until I met Hector. I wanted him out of there almost since the first time I saw him. I knew Carmilla would have plans for him and they wouldn’t end pretty. However, I had plans for him, too.

And so, I started to fight Lenore in the alley. This wasn’t like when I fought Isaac. This was more like when I would go toe to toe with Adrian. Only…He’d kill me for saying this, but only Lenore was more powerful. And to make matters worse, Hector couldn’t get near us. Nor could any of the night hordes. No matter which way Lenore was facing, she had a barrier up. I have no doubt that was because of her own pride. If anyone was going to take me out, it’d be her. And with her last good hit, she managed to get me on the ground. My scream could only get me so far. 

That’s what Isaac was for. Nice move, Carmilla. She sent me Isaac, so I’d get good and tired before I could fight her. He was dangled in front of me like catnip. And sure as shit, I took the fucking bait. It needed to be done. I knew it needed to be done. Deep in the pit of my soul. If I even have one. Still, I was flat on my back, out of breath, in serious need of my injuries healed. And Lenore had me right where she wanted me. 

“Well, Eden,” Lenore sighed, “It’s a shame things had to come to this. But Carmilla did say to bring you to her feet. She never said it had to be alive.”

“Eden!” Thank God. Rescue. A blast of focused ice went straight to Lenore’s hands.

“What the hell…?” Lenore stared at the newly formed ice blocks at the end of her arms. Which gave me just enough time to hop back up and give Lenore the bottom of my boot to her face.

“Thank you, Sypha,” I caught my breath, “I greatly appreciate it.”

“My pleasure,” Sypha gave me a nod as Lenore’s barrier fell.

“Interesting,” Lenore got back up.

“What?” I scoffed.

“I’m not talking about you,” Lenore shot a glance to my left, “I’m talking about the human. The full-blooded human. Are you sure you want to be fighting so hard? A woman in your condition?”

I could see it all over Sypha’s face. Lenore knew something she shouldn’t. But it would take a lot more than having something on Sypha to break her. Slowly, the ice from Lenore’s hands crept up the rest of her body, “My condition isn’t any of your concern.”

And once Lenore was solid ice, Sypha nearly collapsed. Fortunately, I caught her before she could hit the ground, “Are you ok, Sypha?”

“I’m fine,” she assured me, “We need to get to the square. Trevor and Alucard are doing their best against what night creatures Carmilla brought with her. Not to mention, there are two other vampires with her.”

“Striga and Morana,” I figured, “Alright. Hector?”

“Yes?” Hector perked up, “What is it?”

“How are our numbers looking?” I wondered, hoping we still had plenty.

“We’re about a third of the way through what we came here with,” he reported, “Will that be enough?”

“God, I hope so,” I kept my fingers crossed.

“Come on,” Sypha insisted, “We should go.”

“Got it,” Hector started running off to the square with our army of night creatures behind him. 

However, I stopped Sypha for a brief moment, “Eden? Is everything alright?”

I shut my eyes and listened closely, following up on a theory. And sure enough…I was right, “How long have you known?”

“Known what?” Sypha jumped on the defensive, “We don’t have time for…”

“Sypha,” I cut her off, “You seem to forget what I am. And that I have superhuman senses. Particularly my hearing.”

“What about it?”

“I don’t hear two heartbeats here,” I held back a little smile, “I hear three. And that third one has four beats to every one beat of your own. So…I’ll ask you again. How long have you known?”

“About a week,” Sypha came clean, her hand going to her stomach, “Maybe two.”

“Congratulations,” I threw my arms around her, “Have you told Trevor yet?”

“Not yet,” she winced, “I need to find a good way to tell him. Hopefully, I’ll be able to tell him after this mess is over.”

“Stick around for the end then,” I demanded.

“That was the plan,” Sypha smiled, “Come on. Things are getting worse in the square and you know how Trevor and Alucard get when we leave them alone for too long.”

“Yeah,” I giggled. I wasn’t going to argue with her on that one. Trevor and Adrian, when they’re left alone at the castle, will end up covered in the other’s blood in one way or another by the time one of us comes back with no explanation as to how it happened. There couldn’t have been any better preparation for Sypha than them. 

Just like that, the two of us headed toward the square. The last time I was in Braila, the city was on the verge of collapse. Fortunately, they managed to defend themselves against the night hordes. When we came back, they were already rebuilding. Things looked like they were starting to turn around for them. But now…The square was on fire. And floating above it all was her. Carmilla looked over at me and I stared that bitch right in her bright red eyes.

“There you are.”


	25. Carmilla

There she was. The piercing eyes. The bloodstained lips. The dagger fangs. The sense of pure seduction. Carmilla. Her glare connected with mine. This was it. Fresh off my vengeance kill and I was ready for the next one. I want this to be over. I want this world to get better. I want for the next generation of Belmonts to come into this world and not have to be raised like warriors. To not have to live this endless cycle of death and bloodshed and broken hearts and head hunting. To not be afraid to go out at night because the night creatures will get them. I want this to fade into legends and only be spoken of in hushed whispers. In order to do that, I cannot let Carmilla have Wallachia. She cannot have our home.

“I was wondering when you’d come around, “Carmilla admitted, “Honestly, I had visions of Isaac taking care of you, Eden, but alas. Here you stand. I don’t know why I’d be surprised. You are an immensely powerful being. So? Did you do it?”

“Yes,” I growled, ready to lunge for her throat next, “I did it.”

“Eden…” Trevor stood off to the side, out of breath and by the looks of things, on his last leg, “What did you do?”

“Yes, Eden,” Carmilla smirked, “Tell him what you did.”

“I avenged my mother,” I wasn’t ashamed. I wasn’t going to hide it. Yes, I took another human life tonight. But he wasn’t like our forgemaster. Isaac was beyond redemption. And I had no regrets. Hopefully, Trevor would be able to understand that, “I killed the forgemaster Isaac for the crimes he committed against my family. And against me personally. His death was well justified.”

“Is that the forgemaster that took your kill?” Trevor asked, treading lightly.

“That is the very one,” I nodded, “Was anyway.”

“Hector,” Trevor glanced over his shoulder, “Go find his body.”

“Don’t bother,” I stopped him, “I severed his head. He isn’t getting a resurrection.”

“For burial,” Trevor explained, “I’m sure you’ll want a grave to go spit on once in a while.”

“Ok,” I wasn’t going to argue that one. And I think Carmilla’s plan of bogging me down with a guilty conscience for killing another human backfired horribly. That’s what she doesn’t understand about the way we work. Uncle Trevor understands that I had something I needed to do. I had a mission in life to hunt down my father and kill him because of the unfortunate circumstances of my birth. The fact that my mother happened to be his sister may have had a play in that, but I digress. It’s not like I had intentions of feeding on Isaac. This was a complete vengeance kill. And damn, it felt good. The thought of spitting on Isaac’s grave delighted me to no end. 

“Oh, Eden,” Carmilla came down from her high horse, merely caressing my cheek. Just like the old days. When she didn’t want my head on a spike in front of her castle.

“Get your hands off her,” Adrian jumped on the defensive.

“Go play with your humans,” Carmilla shooed him away, “This doesn’t involve you.”

“I could kill you, too,” Adrian argued, “For nearly the same reason Eden killed Isaac.”

“But Alucard,” Carmilla thought it over, “Wasn’t it _you_ who killed Dracula? You and your little mortal friends?”

“Carmilla,” I kept my voice down, knowing exactly how low of a blow that was, “Leave him out of this.”

“He’s the one that figured he’d come out to play,” Carmilla pointed out, “I merely put him back in his place. Now, more importantly, back to you.”

“What about me?” I kept my guard up. It’s strange, really…Because I think Carmilla was letting hers down.

“You know, Eden,” she pulled me in a little closer. Main artery through her neck. Dagger in my left garter to her thigh. Stake in the right garter to her heart, “The last time we were in Braila together, I took you in. You were my everything back then. And I really did love you. How could I not? You held such promise. Your eyes had such despair and broken hope. But in your heart…Such a bright fire…A bright, beautiful fire. One that I just wanted to keep burning.”

“You wanted to control it,” I snarled.

“No,” Carmilla clarified, “I wanted to show you how to control it. Eden, you had such potential in you when we first met. And you still do. So, I’m going to give you one last chance to denounce your family name. Join us, darling. I miss having you around the castle. I miss seeing your face in my war room. And in my kitchen late in the mornings. I will show you things your powers can do that they only want to snuff out. You’re above them, Eden. They want our kind dead for that reason. Because heaven forbid if humanity isn’t the dominant species. They fear us. That’s why they hunt us. They’re afraid of what they will never hope to understand. Especially the fucking Belmonts!”

“Excuse me?” Trevor was ready to tear her throat out, too. 

But I held up a finger to him, my voice softening, “What do you mean?”

“Do you really think they took you in out of the kindness of their hearts, Eden?” Carmilla wrapped her arms around me. I guess she did miss me, “No. They needed someone else with your kind of raw power to come after us. Because they lack anything special, so why not use you? They’ll use you until we’re dead. Then, they’ll kill you. That’s just the way the Belmont family is.”

“It’s…” I let out a little gasp, “No…No, they…They wouldn’t do that…Would they, Carmilla?”

“Eden, you know better!” Trevor called out to me, “You know I…!”

“I’m sorry,” Carmilla threw him aside, “I don’t remember her asking _you_ about it. Of course he’d tell you he wouldn’t do that. Who gets to tell the story, Eden? Who gets to pass on the tale of the Belmont family? Survivors get to tell history and call it truth. But every story has two sides. Once this comes to an end, you won’t be able to tell your story. They’re not going to let you. Honestly, it’s only a matter of time before he takes out Alucard. I’m sure that would be the next one on the list after we’re gone.”

“Carmilla…” I stared down at the ground, breaking our eye contact, “You’re right.”

“Eden,” Adrian called out, “We talked about this. You know what Carmilla is like.”

“But she’s right,” I agreed, letting out a heavy, exasperated sigh, “She’s absolutely right. It’s only matter of time before one of you kills the other.”

“I knew you had a good head on your shoulders, darling,” Carmilla cradled me, “I’m so glad you still believe me. It’s good to see where your loyalties lie.”

“Of course, it’s only a matter of time before they kill each other,” I wiggled my way out of her cold embrace, “Adrian, I’ve seen you and Trevor sit across from each other at the breakfast table. If you two can get through a meal without insulting each other at least once, it’s a fucking miracle. It’s rarely a pretty sight unless you and Trevor are too hungover to function. Even then, you’re at each other’s throats. You were right about that, Carmilla. But you were wrong about us. All of them down there? That’s my family. Part of my family is a monster killing dynasty. That much is very true. That’s my blood. But my family…The other part? The other part is a doctor, whose death couldn’t be more undeserved. And a scholar with a hint of bloodlust, who was more human than the world gives him credit for. And their dhampir son, who, no matter how apart we may be, will always be the only brother I ever had. And a bitter drunk with a mean right hook and a legacy bigger than he and I will ever see. And a speaker magician that manages to hold that bitter drunk and that dhampir apart on a daily basis and never faulters. Yet at the end of the day, I would never want to be on the receiving end of her power. And a disgraced forgemaster, who did not deserve what hell you put him through. Who just wanted to be loved and understood. That, Carmilla…That is my family. That is my home.”

I could see it in her fallen face. I didn’t have to physically tear Carmilla’s heart out. Not when I just shattered it to pieces, “Not with me? Not in my palace in Styria? Not with Striga and Morana and Lenore?”

“Striga and Morana wanted me dead from the moment I walked in that palace.”

“But I didn’t,” Carmilla groveled, “Lenore didn’t. You had a family there, Eden. You just had to get rid of this one.”

“I couldn’t,” I swore, “Not even if I wanted to. Because that’s the thing about us. We’d always find each other again.”

The quiet in the square of Braila was haunting. All the night hordes littered the streets. Ours, hers, it didn’t matter anymore. But then, Carmilla barely spoke above a whisper, “Fine. If it’s a fight you’re looking for, Eden…So be it.”

Of course her first move would be a cheap shot. A quick swipe of her hand and I was fifty feet in front of her. Nearly to the entrance to the western thoroughfare. Come on, Eden. You’re better than that. I know Trevor, Sypha, and Adrian wanted to go after Carmilla, too, but all three of them knew better. They knew what it was like when someone else stole my kill. If the body in main road through the eastern thoroughfare wasn’t proof of that enough. Alright then, Carmilla’s up for a fight. Fortunately for her, so was I.

I muttered a quick healing spell to myself before she had the chance to get another swing in. Thank you, Sypha. I promise I’ll thank you more properly when this fight is over. Although, Carmilla didn’t come to fuck around. Once I was back up on my feet, she hit me with another blast of energy, knocking me back even more. She’s making sure I don’t get close. Wow. How very telling of you, Carmilla. Some issues you’re working out, I’m assuming? Well, I got my aggressions out already, but I’m sure a few more wouldn’t hurt. I got back on my feet again and let out a sharp, shrill, angry scream. One that was plenty to send her ass flying, too.

I could see it all over her face. Carmilla was a healthy mixture of pissed and intrigued. She saw me fight when me last left Braila. But she never saw my dhampir powers come out. I did a quick blink and appeared behind her. Unfortunately, she was quick. Carmilla’s elbow found its way into my jaw. And I ended up on the ground again. Then, her look of curiosity was replaced with one of opportunity. Carmilla had me pinned to the ground and my family watching intently. What was stopping her from fully turning me? And then, turning me against them?

She grabbed a hold of my jaw and pushed it back enough to expose the vein in my neck. Shit…This isn’t good. My mother may have given me the gift of life, but she also gave me the gift of my humanity. And I sure as fuck wasn’t going to let Carmilla take it away from me. Think, Eden. You don’t have much time, “Carmilla…”

“What?” she rolled her eyes, “It’s been ages since I had a good meal and I’ve never tasted dhampir blood before. I’m curious as to how that’s going to work out.”

Only one thing was going to stop her. Only one thing was going to snap her out of this bloodlust she had for me. And I knew just the thing, “I loved you…”

A little sparkle shined in her icy blue eyes, “What?”

“I did,” my voice broke, “I loved you so much. You took me in at the lowest point I’ve ever been in my life and you gave me purpose.”

“You…Loved me?”

“Yes,” I glanced over Carmilla’s shoulder. Uncle Trevor was in the middle of backing up Adrian locked in combat with Striga. He and I made a brief moment of eye contact. He knew what I wanted, “I will always be grateful for what you’ve done for me. You know that, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Carmilla awed, “I know, my dear. If you’re so grateful, then why have you turned against me? What do these humans have that I don’t? Why won’t you just come home?”

“I…” a few tears escaped my eyes. In my time with Carmilla, I really did enjoy myself. I loved being with her. For the first time in a long time, I had someone who cared. Someone who wanted to nurture my gifts instead of suppress them. Or worse, burn me alive. However, the shiny whip Uncle Trevor kept on his hip ended up in my hand. The bottoms of my boots ended up in Carmilla’s chest and I stood back up. Only to bury the end of the Morningstar in my boot prints. I would sleep like a baby to the sound of her screams tonight, “I can’t let you take humanity, Carmilla. You needed to be stopped.”

Striga and Morana froze as I took a massive bite out of Carmilla’s still beating heart. I spat it out almost immediately. I’ve never tasted vampire blood until now and God, I wish I never did. Eww…It’s like what I’d imagine sewage to taste like. I threw the remains of her heart in her face as I watched the life drain away from her face. And that was that. I’m sorry, Carmilla. Truly, I am. Especially because of all you’ve done for me. But we needed to go our separate ways. And I know that if I had let you live, you wouldn’t have stopped hunting me down. Nor would you have left humanity be. This was the only way.

When I turned back around, I did a quick count. One, two, three, four…five. Good…Everyone’s still here. Without another thought, Trevor ran for me with Adrian not too far behind, “Eden? Are you alright?”

“Where the hell were you guys?” I jabbed, holding myself together.

“Taking care of Striga and Morana,” Adrian came up, “And Sypha got Lenore.”

“Does that mean,” I hoped, “this is all over?”

“This is all over,” Sypha confirmed. 

I shut my eyes and listened to the heartbeats coming from her. It made me smile, “Good.”

“Come on,” Trevor decided, “Let’s get out of here. Go back to the castle.”

“Where’s Hector?” I worried.

“I’m here,” Hector came running back, “Isaac’s body is on the wagon.”

“Thank you,” Trevor gave him a nod.

“Eden?” Adrian held me up, “Are you alright?”

“I will be,” I figured. Only to shortly after black out in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends…
> 
> Well…Today’s the day. We’ve come to an end. The final chapter. The bow on the gift I’ve given the world. I’m really going to hate to see this one go. I liked this story. And I’m not sure if I could do a sequel. I mean…Unless you wanted one. Then, I’m sure I could pick some sort of angle to work with it. It’s amazing what happens with a little bit of thought. Well, it’s been real. And I’ll miss you. So, I’ll see you later.

My…Fucking…Head…I had a weird ringing in my ears and little aches and pains all over the place. I did just beat the shit out of Carmilla…and Isaac. Went after Lenore. It’s been an eventful day. Although, I don’t think it’s the same day anymore. The last thing I remember was passing out in the square of Braila. And I think Adrian caught me. There’s no way he’d let me ever hit the ground. I opened my eyes, finding the source of my warmth…Source _s._

A big, beautiful white wolf had his snout nuzzled into my ribs while a certain forgemaster had me in his arms. Aww…Look at them. Still sleeping like babies. I didn’t think I’d see Adrian and Hector get along, but I suppose when a particular commonality brings them together, they can’t help themselves. It’s better to protect that commonality than go at each other’s throats. It’s the same way with Adrian and Uncle Trevor. That doesn’t stop them from being some petty mother fuckers in their downtime, but I don’t think anything could ever bring that to an end. At least I hope not. It’s too much fun to watch from the sidelines.

I tried to move a little bit, careful not to wake either Adrian or Hector. I couldn’t do that to them. They’ve been through a gambit, too. Hector had to deal with seeing Carmilla again. And Isaac, too, for that matter. Adrian’s been fighting with Trevor and Sypha against the rest of Carmilla’s generals. We’ve been through some major shit in the last few days, including the salvation of Braila from yet another wave of night creatures. We deserve the rest. We deserve a fucking day off. Is that too much to ask?

“Mmm…” Hector stirred. Shit…I thought I was gentle, “Eden?”

“Hi,” I laid my head in his shoulder, “Don’t get up on my account.”

“On your account?” he grumbled, still half asleep, “You don’t get up on my account. How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” I cuddled into him, “So tired. So very tired.”

“I’m sure you are,” Hector brushed my hair out of my face, “Why don’t you get some more rest, ok? God knows you could use it.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Adrian turned back into a real boy and pulled me into his arms, “How are you healing up, Eden? I know Sypha did something to accelerate your already accelerated healing.”

“I’m sure I’d be worse off if she didn’t,” I laughed it off, “Speaking of, we seem to be short two. Where are Trevor and Sypha?”

“Right here,” Trevor came in with Sypha on his hip, “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Good morning.” Sunshine? Someone hit his head extra hard recently.

“So?” Trevor worried, “Are you…ok, Eden? Or will you be anyway?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “Just a little stiff. And tired. Holy shit, Uncle Trevor. Am I tired…I could sleep a hundred years and still be tired.”

“It could easily be arranged,” Adrian pointed out, “The catacombs under Gresit are quite comfortable. And once you get used to them, it’s rather peaceful.”

“I don’t think I could go that far,” I admitted, “But I appreciate the offer.”

“But…” Trevor wondered, “Are you sure you’ll be ok?”

“Yeah,” I promised, “I’ll be fine. But I’m starving.”

“Me, too,” Adrian agreed, “There are about a dozen squirrels draining in the kitchen for you, Eden. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Did you get them?” Trevor had a dirty, shit eating grin on his face, “Did you go get them, boy?”

Of course, because those two can never play nice for longer than a few minutes at a time, Adrian did his best to restrain himself, “Eden…Please…Just let me tear his throat out.”

“No,” I settled him.

“Down, boy…”

“Uncle Trevor!” I snapped, “You’re not helping.”

“Oh, come on,” Trevor giggled to himself, “It’s a joke. I do have the occasional sense of humor, you know.”

“Just not a very good one,” Adrian rolled his eyes.

“Adrian,” I scolded him, “You, too. Play nice. If you don’t give him the satisfaction, he’ll leave you alone.”

“Highly unlikely.”

“He’s right,” Trevor confirmed, “It’s too much fun.”

“You two are exhausting,” Sypha held her face in her hands, “I hope you know that.”

“That’s the beauty of those two,” I pointed out, “They don’t realize how taxing they are. But you have to admit they’re nice to have around.”

“I guess you’re right,” Sypha wrapped herself around Trevor’s arm, putting herself at ease, “So, Eden…Now that the Braila nightmare is over, does this mean this is where we part ways?”

“No,” Trevor answered for me, “She’s staying with us.”

“Don’t you think that should be her choice?” Hector stepped in. Sweet that he’s trying to defend my honor. Dumb that he thinks it needs defending. Especially since Trevor and I have already discussed this.

“Settle down, Hector,” I hushed him, “Besides, I couldn’t leave you guys. Especially not now. Sypha’s going to need all the help she can get.”

“Wait…” Trevor wondered, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

I see Sypha hasn’t told him the good news yet. If that roasty toasty glare Sypha’s shooting my way is saying anything. Well, now’s your chance, Sypha. Go on. She laced her fingers between Trevor’s, “Because…I have some news for you, Trevor.”

“Sypha…?” Trevor’s voice softened, “Is everything alright?”

“You’re…” Sypha took in a deep breath, “You’re no longer the end of the Belmont line, Trevor.”

“I know,” Trevor nodded, “We have Eden now. And I’m glad we have her on our side.”

“That’s very true,” Sypha took Trevor’s hand, “But that’s not what I’m trying to tell you.”

“Then, tell me,” Trevor coaxed her along.

“Trevor,” she moved his hand to her stomach, her voice breaking a little, “You are no longer the last son of the Belmont family.”

It took him a second, but all the tumblers fell into place and Trevor put the last piece of the puzzle together. And all of the color in his face went bye-bye, “You’re…?”

“Yes, Trevor,” a few tears escaped Sypha’s eyes. But she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face if she wanted to.

“You’re…” Trevor struggled to get his words out, “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes,” Sypha’s voice went up an octave.

“Oh, boy…” Trevor sat down at the edge of my bed. Good. I was worried if he didn’t, he may have passed out. 

“Trevor?” Sypha joined him, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” he nodded quickly, “Of course…How…long have you been pregnant?”

“I’d say a couple months, at least,” Adrian figured, his fingertips gently resting on Sypha’s stomach.

“How the hell would you know?” Trevor snapped. Understandable. He did just have a big piece of life changing news dropped on him.

“I can hear the heartbeat,” Adrian explained, “I’m sure Eden can, too. It sounds exactly the way it should at nearly two months.”

“Sypha,” Trevor looked over to her, “How long have you known?”

“Maybe a week,” Sypha told him, “Possibly two.”

“And I’m just now finding out?” Trevor gasped, “Were you going to wait until your water broke before you told me?”

“Trevor…” Sypha put his face between her hands, “I’m just as scared as you are. But that doesn’t give you the right to start yelling at me for this. I wasn’t alone in the process.”

“Who knew?” Trevor could hardly speak. Wow…That’s a first. Usually, he has something to say about everything and anything. He is a little off kilter.

“Eden knew,” Sypha threw me to the wolves, “But she figured it out in our fight with Lenore.”

“You’re pregnant _and_ you were fighting fucking vampires and night creatures?!” Ok. I think Trevor may be full blown pissed by this point, “Sypha, what if something would’ve happened to you?”

“I had it under control,” Sypha argued, “I wouldn’t have fought if I knew it would’ve put us both in danger.”

“You still could’ve died!”

“But we didn’t,” she pointed out, “Trevor…We’re fine. Promise.”

Trevor wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. I could see it all over his face. He needed to punch something before he exploded. Fortunately, the bed was big enough to where Adrian was out of his reach. Because if anyone would be on the receiving end of Trevor’s unbridled rage, it’d be Adrian. But in the same breath, his shoulders fell and his eyes glanced down at Sypha’s belly, “We…We made a baby…”

“Yes, we did,” Sypha awed, holding Trevor’s hand around her bellybutton, “But not yet, though. We still need to wait a few months more. They’ll come out whenever they’re ready.”

“Excuse me,” Trevor gave Sypha a little kiss and left the room. The still silence was incredibly unsettling. No one wanted to say anything. God knows what’s going through Trevor’s head right now. And I know as well as anyone else in this room. That man has a tendency to be a powder keg. It must be a family trait. If that’s the case, then I pray for the baby in Sypha’s womb.

“Well,” she fell back onto the bed, “That could’ve gone worse. But it needed to be done.”

“I’ll go check on him,” I pushed myself out of bed. 

At least I tried to until Adrian held me back, “After you get a drink. If Trevor gets out of hand, you’re going to need your strength.”

“He wouldn’t,” I assured him, finally getting out of bed, “Not me. I know better. And a drink was the plan. He could’ve kicked the shit out of me when we first met in Targoviste. Or when we were outside Gresit. But he didn’t. He sure as hell wouldn’t now. He knows who I am. I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry about me, Adrian. I’ll manage. I always do. Besides, it’s Uncle Trevor. I’ve handed his ass to him before.”

“I was so proud…”

“Alucard,” Sypha shot him a glare.

“Sorry, Sypha…”

“Thank you,” she laid on his shoulder, taking my place.

“Eden…” Hector took my hand, “Please…Be careful. He’s still a Belmont. And you’re still a dhampir.”

“But how quickly you forget,” I kissed his cheek, “I’m a Belmont, too. We don’t take out our own.”

I left Adrian and Hector to keep an eye on Sypha while I went to the kitchen. Adrian wasn’t shitting me when he said there were about a dozen squirrels hanging in the kitchen. And all their blood drained into a bottle all for me. It’s not like I was going to take it all, though. Adrian needed to feed, too. I took a couple good drinks from the bottle and left it in the kitchen. Besides, I think I’m going to need something stronger for what I need to do. Before I went any further, I stopped by the wine cellar and searched desperately for a good bottle. One left…And it has my name on it.

Now, if I know Uncle Trevor the way I think I do, I’m pretty sure he’s somewhere in the Belmont hold. It wouldn’t surprise me anyway. As I began my descent, I already popped the cork on the wine. Damn, Adrian…I need to know where you get your wine from. Because fuck, this shit’s good. If only everyone had some of this. There would be no wars. Humans, vampires, dhampirs…We could all get along. And the world would certainly be a better place. Let’s see…Where are you, Uncle Trevor?

Sure enough, in a secluded corner of the library, Uncle Trevor sat on the floor by himself, doing his best to wrap his head around what just happened. I sat next to him, hoping I didn’t scare the shit out of him, “I thought I’d find you down here.”

“Yep…”

“Care for a drink?” I offered him my bottle.

“Got my own,” Uncle Trevor picked up a bottle from the other side of him with a pretty label on it.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Whiskey from Braila,” he told me, “I grabbed it on our way out when you were passed out in the wagon. It’s pretty good. You want some?”

“Sure,” I took the bottle from him. Probably for the best. I did a quick shot from it. He wasn’t lying. That wasn’t half bad.

“Eden…” Trevor got quiet. That’s never a good sign.

“Hmm?” I kept his whiskey.

“Sypha’s pregnant…”

“She is,” I nodded, “I’ve heard the heart beating.”

“I’ve never done babies before,” Trevor confessed, “Ever. And I never thought I’d have babies of my own. Maybe a few illegitimate from some old casuals I’ve had in the past, but…Not like this. I didn’t want to say this in front of Sypha, but that kid doesn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell.”

“Oh, shut up,” I wasn’t going to play nice with him. That wasn’t going to work. Trevor’s pep talks had to be tough love or he wouldn’t understand and they’d never get through, “You were the same way with me.”

“You were different,” Trevor argued, “You were my sister’s baby, not mine. And you came to me as a fully grown adult.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” I shrugged, “But still. You adjusted. Look at us now. Hell, we can sit and have a drink with each other and not be worried the other one’s going to give in to baser instinct. We can call that a win, can’t we?”

“I suppose so…”

“Trust me, Uncle Trevor,” I rested my head on his shoulder, “You’ll be fine. It’s not like you’d be raising the baby on your own.”

“You think?” Trevor looked down at me, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

“I know,” I promised, “Call it intuition. But you do have us. Adrian, me…Maybe Hector. Depending on the day.”

“Thank you, Eden,” he pulled me closer, “You know…Perhaps it’s time the Belmont family reclaims its land. And its birthright.”

“Starting with us?” I figured.

“Absolutely,” Trevor nodded, “I haven’t lived on this land since I was twelve years old. And Sypha…I don’t think that poor girl has ever grown up in one place. I doubt she’s ever had a place to call home. Just wherever her caravan stopped for the night. Maybe this baby is the universe’s way of saying we need to put roots down again. For now anyway. At least until the baby’s born.”

“Or,” I took one more drink from the wine bottle, “Maybe it’s time for the roots to take to the soil again. This is our home, isn’t it, Uncle Trevor?”

“That’s right,” a little smile graced Trevor’s face, “And no one…no amount of torches and pitchforks…No crooked clergymen…No clueless, frightened mobs…No monsters…No one can tell us otherwise.”

“Is it because you have a couple monsters on your side now?” I teased.

“You are definitely a little monster, Eden,” he hugged me tight, “That’s for sure.”

“Thanks, asshole,” I giggled a bit.

“You’re my monster, though,” Trevor kissed the top of my head, “Eden…”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for finding me,” he held me a little tighter, “It’s a shame I didn’t get to see Maria again, but at least I have you.”

“My pleasure.”

I wish I could see her again, too. Hopefully, I will one day. But until then, I had a dhampir like me. I had a forgemaster that was just as cast out from humanity as we were. I had a speaker magician that could hurt and heal all the same. And to make it even better, I had that bitter drunk I met in a rundown bar outside Targoviste. And the former last son of the Belmont family. This was home. My home.


End file.
